What It Means To Be The Mandarin
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: Sequel to "Naruto The New Mandarin". Now sent too another universe due too a Celestials interfering. Naruto must coup with his new surroundings, fight new enemies and facing his past including Ultron who is now in this Universe. But in return new friends and comrades he will want too protect, but can he let go and except that he killed his best friend will be his hardest challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I hope you like this fanfic. This will be the sequel too "Naruto The New Mandarin".

Chapter 1

PLANET EARTH AT THE HALO UNIVERSE. ONE WEEK LATER INSIDE THE MOTHER OF INVENTION MEDICAL LAB.

Naruto's eyes open slowly only seeing a blurry vision. Naruto saw figures talking too each other. Came the words of Naruto who was inside a lab of sorts.

"Are you sure this is even right?!" Came a voice inside the room, Naruto's vision was completely blurry.

Naruto fingers begin twitching as he felt he was wearing something. Naruto's hands slowly turn into fists as he felt very odd for some reason like his entire body itself is different.

"Sir, with all due respect... We don't even know what he'll do once he wakes up. He could be an enemy, or a spy as well. Why did you even give him that armor for?! It makes no sense!" Came another voice but louder due too none of this even closely making sense, Naruto's vision starts too clear. He's met with seeing multiple people in the room. Each one was wearing a different armor of some kind? The first one was wearing a dark purple version of the Mark IV armor, it also has green color markings on it. Not only him but two more wear the sane thing, one has a tan coloring with a silver trim while the other has white armor. The final one in armor has a Marv IV armor that was white and a Mark VI Eva helmet along with a Mark VI CQB shoulder armor with the color brown. Two other men were in the room, one was a dark skinned man while the other was an older man wearing glasses and has a goatee on his face.

"North does have a valid point, he came out of nowhere... Why give him armor?" The white one said while the two white ones look at Naruto.

"Whatever happened was beyond this generations understanding. The power output was so strong it caused an EMP effect, the armor has a built in shocker." after the Director said that, Naruto's body starts too move as he can clearly see that he's staring through a visor of sorts. Naruto's right hand opens as it starts moving making crack sounds. The purple one noticed it as he approached Naruto slowly gaining there attention.

"Hey guys, I think he's starting too wake up?" He said too them as he bends down getting closer too Naruto.

"North, Its best not too approach him." The counselor man said too him.

"Ya-" he was cut off by Naruto's right hand suddenly shot up grabbing North Dakota by his neck forcing him too lean closer as he looks at North.

"You should have listened..." With that said he lifted North over himself and throws him straight at the wall and hits it then slides down the wall. Naruto immediately gets up off the table as he cracks his neck.

"Get out of my way or else..." After saying that, Agent Maine was the first too charge at Naruto as he pulls his right fist back and swings straight for Naruto who caught his fist with his right hand and uses the momentum by grabbing his right arm while proceeding too swing until he stopped throwing him straight at Agent Wyoming and sends both hitting the ground.

"Director, I think its best we leave the room." The counselor said but the man just shakes his head wanting too see this.

"Ow..." Was all Wyoming said as he stands up along with a very annoyed Maine. Maine was the first too charge with Naruto doing the same as the two tackle each other making a gust of wind happen as the two are using full worse against each other both equally matched in strength.

"Your actually strong but..." He stopped seeing Wyoming also charging at him as he immediately grabs Maine by his throat with his left hand while his right hand shoots out grabbing Wyoming by his throat as well and proceeds too lift the two as there armor starts too freeze.

"You two are no match for-" he was cut off as he felt someone try and tackle him, with the combined wait of the two as well as Naruto. He doesn't budge and turns slowly seeing North who begins regretting his choice.

"Oh shit..." Was all North said since he already regrets it.

OUTSIDE THE ROOM

Agent Flordia and Wash were walking side by side towards the room where the new guy is located at.

"So are you sure of was a good idea too give a newbie armor-" Wash was cut off as North goes flying through the window past the two who could only look seeing North laying on the ground in pain.

"What the?" Was all Flordia said and once the two turn there met with both Maine and Wyoming slamming into the two Freelancers knocking all four on too of North.

"Get off me!" Wash yelled trying too lift Maine odd his body but stopped seeing the man exit wearing a black version of the Hayabusa armor with blood red shoulder armor. Naruto is suddenly electrocuted gaining a hell but he places his right hand on his chest freezing whatever was shocking him. After he was done being electrocuted, Naruto looks down at the broken glass seeing the reflection showing him wearing armor.

"Interesting... Very interesting..." Was all Naruto said before he starts running down the hallway soon followed by an angry Maine. They soon heard the alarm go off while they were he running. He stopped at a corner and looks seeing soldiers run by wearing the same armor and from seeing that his entire form changes too now be looking exactly like they do just as the freelancers past Naruto in a hurry while Wash stops looking at Naruto.

"You seen Agent China running around here?!" He asked in a hurry which Naruto nods.

"He just ran past me in a hurry, what's wrong with him?" After asking that, he just shrugs.

"Sorry, that's hush hush." After saying that he starts running again leaving Naruto who walks back where he came, as he walks out from the corner he sees both men he saw in the room walking towards him.

"Soldier, do you not here the-" the director was cut off as he was grabbed by the throat and lifted high. The counselor is wide eyed at seeing this.

"What are you doing?!" He said until he saw the form of the soldier change showing Naruto wearing his armor.

"Now lets talk, WHERE THE FUCK AM I, AND WHY AM I WEARING THIS ARMOR, AND WHO ARE YOU!" He demanded which the director could only nod knowing full well this is no time too lie too this "being".

"Of... Of course, I'll tell you everything you need too know concerning your questions..." After saying that he lets down the director slowly.

"You appeared from somewhere, when you appraised there was an unknown energy being picked up and created an EMP wave. The armor was meant too restrain you but your "abilities" were never expected. Right now you are on the "Mother of Invention" a UNSC Frogate, we are currently in space. I am the director of Project Freelancer-" he was cut off by Naruto.

"Project what?" Once said the Counselor begins talking.

"A special operations program, all we can tell you right now is that this program was created too win the war with the Covenant." When he said the last word, Naruto was clearly confused.

"Covenant?" When he said that in confusion, the two look at each other.

"This may take a while, follow us too the classroom so we can explain more of what is happening and in return you tell us who you are, understand?" When the Director said that, Naruto just gives a nod and starts following the two.

NEXT TIME, AGENT TOKYO IS BORN. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2

ONE MONTH LATER ON THE MOTHER OF INVENTION, WITHIN THE BRIEFING ROOM.

Both the Director and the Counselor were looking at the leader boards while the Counselor looks at the Direcrir unsure.

"Our operatives are in position sir. If I may say sir, he's been undercover for a day. Why send him on a mission like this, he just started?" When asked, the Director started talking again.

"His eyes show he's taken lives before, this will show us his capabilities as well as his teamwork skills. Send them in." After saying that they were currently looking at a holomap of the base which the Counselor presses a button as it shows two signatures of two soldiers walking out of the base.

IN THE MIDDLE ARTIC OCEAN, ON THE OUTSIDE OF THE BJORDINAL CRYOGENICS RESEARCH FACILITY

The two soldiers were walking side by side as they are heading too there next destination.

"Christ is it cold or what?!" Scully said loudly too Murphy who looks at him while saying "What?".

"How cold do you think it is? I-It has too be below freezing, right?" When Scully asked that, Murphy replies casually not caring.

"Well there's ice so yeah... Freezing..." After saying that that begin walking up the steps.

"Patrolling in the ice, give me a fucking break. You know who doesn't have patrol, in the middle of the night, in the ice?" When he said that, Murphy could only sigh.

"I'm sure you'll tell me..." After saying that they enter the next room.

"Jenkins. I bet Jenkins is sleeping right now. Back in his rag, with his big fucking melonhead on a soft pillow!" After saying that Murphy turns away from him, looking at the computers.

"Yes, that's Jenkin's..." After saying that he stops and glances back at Scully.

"You know I had terminal duty eight weeks straight, eight weeks man! Then I make one ducking comment about the CO too Jenkin's and then the next thing you know I'm out on patrol-" he was cut off due too an ice blade going through his chest.

"Oh shut up already, and stop complaining..." Was all Murphy said since he was holding the ice blade and watched as Scully hit the ground causing him too sigh as he shakes his head.

"South, I know your there..." When he said that he turned seeing South behind him.

"You realize, I could have just cut your head off thinking if you were an enemy... Right?" After saying that she just crossed her arms causing him too sweat drop at her "not giving a shit" kind of attitude. Naruto just snaps his fingers and she now looks like a normal soldier of the facility. With a nod the two begin running out of the room but not before hiding Scully's body and by that they just threw his body off the base and into the ocean. The two stop at a corner while not being seen at all as South presses her communicator in her helmet.

"Hey, we're clear." South said as her twin brother North is currentlye at a sniping position

[Yes South, your clear but watch your corners. The smoke is good for cover but it's playing hell with my thermals. The cold isn't helping roger...]

"What's the time-" she was cut off by Naruto.

"Forget it!" After saying that he starts running which South follows behind him. The two jump off too the lower bridge where a soldier was and Naruto lands on the guy while South grabs his shotgun and the two run into the building during North's constant warnings too South who ignores him. Naruto moves his right hand forwards which South nods as the two quietly walk past computers hard drives, blending in as guards as the two make it too the main computer.

"Going too initiate tracker." South said as she takes out a flash drive while Naruto looks behind himself and crouches as he sensed someone approaching from outside.

"South hurry!" Naruto warned her as his right hand creates ice Kunai's. the door opens showing a man holding two cups of coffee but before he could do or say anything, multiple Kunai's pierce his head causing him too fall backwards as he hits the ground dropping the hit chocolate making a loud shatter sound echoing through the room. Suddenly the alarm begins blaring somehow?!

"Dammit!" Naruto said with great annoyance while South grabs the flash drive as the two start running out of the room.

[On my way!]

As South heard his Iron Fist a, Naruto was running across one of the bridges followed by South which the two notice North on the other side of the base as they see him.

[Well, so much for keeping quiet... South, Tokyo, meet me at the helipad for extraction!]

"Understood!" Naruto said as he turns a left seeing three soldiers and he just throws three ice Kunai's at the faces and piercing there visor/glasses killing the three as he jumps down while creating an ice hammer and swings it as it slams into five soldiers sending them crashing into the wall hard! South jumps down arriving and finding five in pained soldiers.

"Lets hurry!" Naruto warned her as the run out onto the next bridge which behind them was four soldiers arming for them, the fifth one was shot and killed... That was South. Not too long later another was shoot by a sniper rifle which North comes jumping past the two as the three rolled at the same time passing each other. North was the first too attack since once he stood up all the way in front of one of the soldiers and with a yell he fires an M7/Caseless Submachine Gun point black range, as he fires his right hand moves up and sending him a couple of feet in the air. As this happened in his left hand was a shotgun which he used too hit the dead soldier sending him at another.

"Shotgun!" Naruto yelled as which he immediately loads it as he throws back towards the two as he caught it and with speed fires it like a fully automatic. Once it was out he held it backwards like a bat and slams it straight into a guys face sending him a couple of feet in the air whine he then ducks out of the way as the three take cover due too the three snipers firing at them. Naruto creates a glass reflection of ice and looks at the reflection.

"Three, top of the building..." After saying that, he gives off a glow with a copy of himself walking out of him followed by multiple copies of the sane soldier looking just like Naruto who's still on soldier form. With a nod too the four, all five run out into the open as they start slog zagging too make things difficult for them. Naruto just throws a barrage of ice knives at all them which they duck not even seeing a grenade being tossed where they were, just as they look it was too late and all that happened next was an explosion. As they head for the door, behind then was more soldiers. The door was forced open by Naruto and the three enter the building the helipad area while Naruto closed the door behind them and freezes it shut so no one will get through in the other side. Naruto starts running again following the twins who are clearing the way as they stop running now standing in the middle while Naruto could see that on the upper levels were a lot of soldiers aiming there guns at them.

"Oh, come on!" South said loudly as her form reverts back too normal while Naruto still looks the same.

"ATTENTION ASSHOLES, STAND DOWN! YOU ARE SURROUNDED, GIVE US THE DATA FILE NOW!" Demo Man yelled loudly while Naruto sticks his hands in the air shouting "WE SURRENDER, FOR GOD SAKES DON'T SHOOT! I'M BEING HELD HOSTAGE, THEY KILLED SCULLY-even through he was annoying-HELP ME!" When he yelled that, the two look at him like he's the biggest idiot in the world.

"Traitor..." Came the words of the twins which Naruto sweat drops. Suddenly a Katana is thrown over Demo Man's head surprising them as Naruto jumps with a spin as he grabs the katana in the air surprising them while both twins take a step back full well what will happen. He then reverts back too his original form as he looks at the katana.

"Sayafushi... There screwed..." After he said that, Demo Man was confused at where that blade came from and turns just as a camouflaged Carolina jumps down and kicks many off the bridge and away from the turret. Demo Man had no time too reach since he was punched on the right side if his helmet by a left fist from Carolina who moves too the turret and aims for the support bars shooting then and causing it too collapse knocking all the-well most of them on the bridge while North protects his sister. It happened once again with Carolina firing on a tip port bar knocking all of the ones on her left into the helipad and they start getting up.

"Yo, Carolina get down her!" Naruto yelled as her and with a nod she kicks the turned a 360 degree turn while it still fires killing more of them as she jumps high and lands next too Naruto now in her original color.

"Ok, my turn!" Was what she said when she charged while Naruto does the same and swings the blade at one soldier in front of him cutting off his left leg swiftly while giving him a left foot too the face sending him sliding across the floor. He turns glances back and forth seeing two guys aiming at him which he immediately moves too the one on his right and thrusts the blade straight through the man but it was far from over since he grabs the man and turns around using him as a shield as he charged at the other shoulder currently firing at him and pierces through him as well. Naruto just kicks both soldiers off his katana and looks seeing two distracted soldiers, he charges for the two but stops a few feet away due too listening too there conversation.

"I think that my rifle your holding?" One soldier said too the other who was firing it.

"What the hell are you talking about? Just grab any rifle there's seriously a pile of rifles-" he was cut off by the other soldier.

"No, that's my good luck rifle! That's the one I sleep with every day!" When he said that, Naruto gives him a "WTF".

"You sleep with a rifle, you realize you could actually pull the trigger when sleeping right?" When Naruto said that they turn too him.

"The safety's on-... Oh wait I forgot-" he was cut off due too being sent flying by a single left fist, the other guy looks at Naruto and drops the rifle just as South kicks him straight in the right cheek sending him skidding away from them. He looks seeing Demo Man getting back too his turrent and aiming straight at Naruto who looks at him as he begins firing at Naruto who grabs a random soldier by the back of his cloth and throws him straight at the turret guy full force.

"Shit!" Was all he said while jumping aside with the turret being broken off but that didn't stop him since he just got back up and grabs the turret but suddenly it was missing the gun barrels. He looks up seeing Naruto just shakes his head as he just kicks him on the face knocking him out. Naruto looks seeing that Carolina grabbing both twins as she jumps of the edge followed by Naruto himself. After a few seconds a ship rises slowly. With the foot freelancers on the top of it. Naruto just gives them all the middle finger using his left hand.

"See Ya!" Was all Naruto said as enters the ship through its top follower by Carolina, North, and finally South as well. Naruto enters cockpit and stands never too Four Seven Niner while stabbing his sword into the ground near the wall too keep it in place.

"Valaki hívja egy kört?" The pilot asked in Hungarian which Naruto just nods next too her.

"Sara, lépjen rá , és gyorsan! Also your late..." After saying that she just looks at him.

"If you keep talking about me being late, you'll regret it..." Once she said that in English they took off.

"Who would I?" Once he said that, she said only one sentence.

"Next time I'll just hit you with my ship, got it big boy..." When she said that, he just takes a step back with his arms extended already knowing she wasn't joking due too the time she almost tried too hit him with her ship... He made a comment involving Four Seven Niner/Sára was actually a tomboy... It didn't end well at all... Along with Naruto being kicked straight in the nuts while being yelled at in Hungarian and English with Naruto doing the same... It was hilarious with all the Freelancers laughing at hearing it due too it was on the intercom.

LEAVE A REVIEW BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT JUST STOP READING.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 3

SAME TIME AT THE ARTICLE OCEAN

As they were flying away, behind them the research facility exploded. Naruto was sitting side by side with Sara as they were flying through the sky which Naruto just places his feet on the part in front of him and puts his arms behind his back now relaxing.

"Hey South, check our six!" Naruto yelled too her just as she pushes her twin back on the seats and goes too see what's behind them.

"Heads up, we've got company back here!" When South said that, he could just sign at hearing that.

"Who are your friends?" When Sara asked that, Naruto just replies in her native language.

"Nem egy, hanem hét gonosz Ex..." When he said that, Sára could just look at him.

"Keep talking, your going too be screaming all night in pain." When she said that, all Naruto could do was smirk.

"Shouldn't I be saying that too you?" Once those words escaped his mouth, she could only blush and speed to as she dodges most gun fire.

"Firing missiles!" Carolina said loudly as she fires six missiles but they dodge them and continue too catch up.

"Can't you get is out of hers?!" South yelled at the opened door too Sára who glances back while saying "I'm working on it". Suddenly they heard a beeping sound as red lights were flashing.

"What's that noise?!" South said urgently but received a calm but quick answer.

"They have missiles locked..." After saying that all South could say was "that's bad"...

"Ya think!" Naruto said too her which South yelled "take basic maneuvers!"

"I'm trying it!" Sára said while the ship shakes more due too billets hitting them and close rockets.

"Well try harder!" South yelled finally angering Sára.

"South-" she was cut off by Naruto.

"Hey South, did you hear?" When he asked her that, she was confused.

"Hear what?" When she said that, she heard a final word.

"This." Was all he said as he presses a button that shuts and locks the door.

"Thanks..." Was all Sára said and he could just nod.

"Naruto, thermal cloak!" Carolina yelled abd he just gives a nod as he presses both hands in the floor which releases a could wave that starts messing with the seeking missiles.

"There missiles won't follow us anymore but..." When he said that the ship starts receiving bullets. Naruto just stood up gaining her attention.

"Open the doors, I'll get rid of them..." After saying that the two look at each other while Sára presses the button and opens the locked door revealing a pissed off South.

"DAMN YOU TOKYO-" she was cut off by Naruto running past her with the doors behind them opening. The twins just watch as Naruto bangs on the wall too his right and the ship drastically starts head high up and South immediately starts falling towards the opening but before she could, Naruto's right hand grabs her left hand; immediately he throws her back towards the wall and proceeded too freeze her against the wall.

"See ya!" Was all Naruto said and proceeded too charge straight for the opening as he jumps out followed by the sword in the cockpit becoming lose and falling out as it passes the twins and out the opening. Outside Naruto was headed for one of the ships that goes too ran him but the katana passes Naruto who grabs it as he then swings the blade down on the pilots window, easily cutting through the window and stabbing the pilot the through the head; he proceeded too pull out and turns too the second ship ahead of him. Naruto crouches as he grips the blade.

"Long Sword of Zero, THE ICE DEMON!" Naruto roared as he swung the blade which a long ice blade was created and it slams into the ship causing it too freeze partly and starts falling towards the ocean. Naruto looks seeing that there Pelican is approaching them quickly and he proceeded to jump off the enemy ship; straight for the opening as he jumps into the ship which it closed as he cracks his neck. The twins just watch as he passes then, reentering the cockpit...

"I can see why the Director likes him..." was all North said and South could just nod.

After entering the cockpit, both girls were staring at him.

"What the hell are you?!" Carolina asked Naruto who just sits back down next too Sára.

"Maybe another times girls, maybe another time..." Was all Naruto said as he places his feet back where they were with his hands behind his head. Soon enough they saw the Mother of Invention flying out of the large mist cloud; coming straight for them.

30 MINUTES LATER IN THE BRIEFING ROOM

Naruto, Carolina, South, and finally North were standing in line in front of the director who was walking back and fourth.

"The data your recovered has pinpointed the location of a very important target for Project Freelancer; Excellent work." With that said, all of them except Naruto said "thank you, Sir!".

"Counselor, please update the boars." Once he said that, the Counselor presses a button which the board changes, much too the surprise and shock of one.

1 Tokyo

2 Carolina

3 York

4 Wyoming

5 South Dakota

6 North Dakota

7 Washington

"That is all... Dismissed." When he said that, Carolina's left hand turns into a fist, followed by her marching out of the room.

"I'll ah... Go talk too her..." After North said that he walks after Carolina while South just leaves the room. When South was the last too leave, Naruto just sighs as he looks back at the Director.

"What is it you want to talk too me about?" After asking that, he heard footsteps causing him too turn seeing someone wearing a completely black version of Mark 6 armor. The newbie stands in front of Naruto who turns too her, both are the same height and now currently staring into the others visor.

Agent Tokyo, this will be your new partner... Agent Texas." Once the Director said that, the counselor could see that there was something off between the two.

"So your the new guy I've been hearing that, the killer who rarely uses guns... I've heard a lot about you..." Once Texas said that, his eyes immediately narrow.

"Agent Texas-" the director was cut off by Naruto.

"Killer? That's what your calling me?! I suggest you stop saying that since I can sense life forms from people and you I can't sense a single thing. You must be an AI inside of a robots body..." When he said that, the tension starts getting thinner.

"What. Did. You. Say?!" When she said that, her right finger presses against his chest causing his eyes too narrow.

"Try pushing me again, you'll lose that arm you bucket of bolts..." When those words escaped his mouth, she said something that even the Director and Counselor did not know or even could understand.

"Lose an arm? You didn't show that much mercy for when you killed your best friend!" When those words came out of her mouth the tension was shattered due too Naruto grabbing Texas by her robotic throat with his left hand and proceeds too lift her in the air even through she tries struggling.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Naruto roared with anger causing the ground too begin freezing while he starts freezing he throat.

"AGENT TOKYO AND AGENT TEXAS ENOUGH-" The director yelled loudly but was cut off due too the fact that he was now being grabbed by the throat and lifted in the air. As this was happening, the Counselor is now completely confused at why this has suddenly happened. He looks down at his tablet and saw that "something" is messing with Texas's aggression as well as Naruto's?

Before anything could continue, a thought went through his mind.

"So... This was the only way I could get you too listen huh...)

Naruto's eyes widen all the way at remembering Peter's words while at the same time, the Counselor saw that Naruto's aggression suddenly dropped and continues too do so for some odd reason.

(Even now I'm losing my power due too Anti-Venom... Naruto, your my friend. I've met you in the future when we were chasing after Goblin, you were a good man who made new teams. You had a family with Ava as well as you were kind. You gave me this Divide Dividing armor as well... Naruto please... Why don't you come back home.)

"Home..." Was all Naruto said before he drops the two and grabs his head while yelling in pain.

(Why don't you come back home.)

"I'm sorry Peter..." Was all Naruto said as he falls too his knees holding his head. When this happened, Texas stood up but for some reason she no longer had anger towards him but sorrow and regret.

"What's... Happening?" Texas said as she holds her head. The Counselor presses a button, completely locking out whatever was messing with the two which Naruto's eyes widen as he suddenly takes off his helmet showing his wide eyes that have tears running down his cheeks. As this happened, Texas extends her right arm but was immediately knocked aside. He soon stood up with wide eyes, the Director who could not speak while the Counselor was wondering what was happening too the two.

"Tokyo, I-" she was cut off by Naruto who looks up at her while shaking his head.

"Don't... Don't even talk too me..." With that said he just puts his helmet back on as he begins walking away. After he left the room, the Director looks at Texas as if she has lost her mind.

"Agent Texas, are you out of your mind! Do you not realize he was about too just lose it?!" Came the words of the director full well known on how strong Naruto is.

"I-Argh?!" She made a sound of pain as if seeing images from another persons point of view. As this was happening the Counselor could not understand all this data now being transferred from another frequency into Texas's memory which he himself couldn't access.

"Agent Texas, what is the matter?!" The director said jut as Texas shakes her head now understanding everything about Naruto, including why he over reacted...

"I... I don't know..." Agent Texas said as she felt the odd presence no longer messing with her emotions... All she can feel is regret due too her remembering what he's done, and who he's killed.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. ALSO CONSIDERING ON ONE OR TWO GIRLS BEING ADDED TOO NARUTO'S ODD HAREM FROM THE HALO UNIVERSE. PUT IN YOUR THOUGHTS AND CHOICES AND I'LL CONSIDER THEM.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 4

ONE WEEK LATER, INSIDE THE MOTHER OF INVENTION

Currently both Washington and North were walking through the hallways by themselves, discussing what about there close friend.

"Listen, got any idea what's been happening with Naruto? He hasn't left him quarters in a week..." After North said that, Wash just shook his head along with giving his answer; as they were talking one by one soldiers were passing them in a hurry.

"I don't know... The rumors is he got in a fight with a newbie-" he was cut off due too one soldier bumping into him.

"Sorry!" The man said in a hurry catching Wash off guard who proceeded too ask him what's wrong.

"Hey, what's going on? Soldier, where's everybody running?" Wash asked him which the man looks back then at Wash while his right hand points down the hallway.

"New agent squaring off against Tokyo on the training room floor, we're going to watch! Hey guys wait up!" The soldier yelled running after his friends while both Freelancers look at each other.

"Oh crap..." Was all North said and quickly hurries towards the fighting followed by Wash. Both wanting too know what's happening at the training ground.

AT THE TRAINING GROUND

Both freelancers arrive too find that all the freelancers and some soldiers have arrived too watch the fight due too the fact that "Tokyo" doesn't really fight with watchers since he never shows his skills off only on the middle of this night.

Just as the two look out through the window, they were greeted with the sight of Tex being sent rolling back. Naruto just cracks his neck and stares spinning the Electric training bar.

"What's going on down there?"

Carolina asked as she was the last freelancer who arrived.

"There's no training sessions on the schedule-" she was cut off by Flordia.

"The Director ordered it. Flordia answered her.

"Who the hell is that?" When she asked that, Wyoming answered her.

"A new recruit, I heard that she's going to be Tokyo's new partner." When he said that, Carolina momentarily froze while others look at Flordia surprised at hearing that.

"Really?" Wash asked in a surprise tone while South puts in her two cents by saying "So, is this newbie supposed too be at Naruto's level?". After saying that, Carolina began speaking with irritation.

"Can it..." Carolina said which South proceeded too speak about her problem as of right now.

"Is someone a little concerned about there position as well as he has a new training partner..." After South said that, she got on Carolina's nerves/

"Hey South, pay attention and watch. You may actually learn something for once if you actually stop talking for once in your life..." After saying that they just watch Naruto snap the bar in two while getting in a fighting stance. Naruto stomps down causing the ground too create pillars of sharp ice towards Tex who merely charges for it and jumps high above the ice where she raises the bar above her head and swung down straight for Naruto's head who extended his right hand; grabbing the bar and quickly grabs it with his other hand surprising Tex too see that he just threw both her and the bar quite far indeed but she lands in her hands; starting a back flip just as she barely dodges a bar being sent past her. When she finally got a good look at what was happening, she just sees Naruto grabbing the other bars lying around as he behind throwing them straight at Tex who just grabs both of them and spun throwing both bars straight at Naruto who who couldn't move in time so he blocked both bars using his arms which the second one causing him too stumble back just as Tex tackles him but he just skids back.

"He won..." Was all Maine said due too the fact he did that once too Naruto... It did not end well as all. Just as Maine said it, both of Naruto's arms wrap around Tex's waist; causing her too get a bad feeling about it which she was right due too the fact that her systems were freezing causing her to be unable too counter. The end result is being thrown high in the air while spinning; everyone just watched her be thrown high into the air followed by Naruto jumping by high, grabbing her legs where he lands on the ground followed by slamming Tex full force on the ground where cracks appear. Everyone flinches at seeing that while Naruto lets go of Texas feet and just stares down at her.

FLASH BACK YESTERDAY, OUTSIDE NARUTO'S QUARTERS

"Uhhhh... Naruto you sure your ok?" Came the words of Wash who was outside his door but all he got was "yeah... Just leave me be..." was the only reply he got. Wash heard foot steps and turns seeing a surprising sight.

INSIDE NARUTO'S ROOM

Naruto was currently laying down in his bed with his face laying in the pillow; unloving due too his depression. Naruto then heard a knock at the door which all he said in a loud tone was "Go away!"...

(My... My step father suddenly disappeared leaving me all alone...)

As those thoughts race through his mind he heard more knocking which cause his eyes too immediately narrow as he then stood up and marches straight for the door and with anger filled eyes he opens the door to find Tex; Naruto's eyes narrow immediately.

"What do you want?!" As he said it, the tone in his voice was filled with anger.

Tex looks both ways seeing no one watching and immediately enters; pushing past Naruto who looks at her annoyed while shutting the door.

"What do you want-" he stopped immediately seeing she was bowing.

"What are you doing?" Once he asked her that, she proceeded too answer his question.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you as well as bring up bad memories... I know..." When she said that, his eyes instantly widen then narrow at his thoughts of how she knew... Even so he just sighs and looks down at Tex.

"First off... Lets talk..." After saying that she looks up at him seeing that he sat on his bed.

"First off, we start at the beginning... How much do you know about me?" After asking that she proceeded to tell him everything she knew.

FLASH BACK END

Naruto just sighs as he stares down at Texas.

[ROUND OVER, POINT TOKYO]

"I win..." Was all he said and Tex looks up at a hand that came from Naruto who was extending his right hand. Tex extends her's and takes his hand right hand; she was proceeded too be helped up by Naruto who gets her too few feet but her legs spark with electricity causing her too lose balance and fall backwards but she suddenly found herself being held bridal style by Naruto who had a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Well that was fast..." Was all Naruto said too Tex who was irritated at this happening due to the fact she was being watched while above them almost all were surprised at seeing this.

"Wow, those two have gotten along quite well..." Wyoming said with a chuckle but Maine just shakes his head due too the fact that behind him was Carolina. The freelancers slowly move out of the way while Wyoming looks too his left and right seeing them backing away? Wyoming turns meeting Carolina pulling her right fist back.

"Well fuck me sideways-" he was cut off due too the fact he was sent through the window gaining both Freelancers attention seeing Wyoming hit the ground.

"Hey Mario, what happened to you?" Naruto asked as he turns too him at the same time Texas is very much not liking to be watched by the other Freelancers. Wyoming just sits up at being called "Mario".

"Bugger Off... Tokyo!" Was all Wyoming said as just hits the ground again.

"Ass..." Was all Naruto said as he starts walking again.

"Will you let me go?" Tex asked, when she asked that he was instantly dropped onto the floor as Naruto stepped over her.

"What the hell?!" Tex yelled which Naruto just shrugs while looking down at Tex as he took off his helmet.

"Tex, I dropped you since you wanted me. Do you want me to carry you, drag you by your foot, or just leave you until the medics arrive which will take about 30 minutes since its not serious... Which is it?" After asking her that, there was only silence.

5 MINUTES LATER

"I hate you so much..." Was all Tex said as she was being carried piggy back.

"Oh shut it or I'll drop you again..." After saying that he just continues walking.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 5

ONE MONTH LATER

"OH WILL YOU SHUT IT!" Tex yelled at Naruto as there walking side by side as they heading for the briefing room.

"Tex, not my fault if you don't understand that you do act kinda Bitchy sometimes-OUCH!" Naruto yelled loudly in pain due too the fact that she stomps on his foot and continues walking away.

"Seriously... Tex it was a joke-" he stopped heading laughing and turns seeing Wyoming.

"Mario... If you keep laughing then I'll shave off your mustache..." After saying that, Wyoming puts his hands up in the air. As this happened Naruto just runs after Tex and grabs her right arm stopping him. She turns too Naruto with anger at the same time he takes off his helmet showing the seriousness on his face.

"Tex... I know your mad at my comment but during this last month, you've been acting strange..." After saying that she looks away while Naruto looks seeing no one since Wyoming left due too the comment.

"Is it about... My past...?" After saying that she looks away seeing images of Naruto.

"It's not that... How do you plan on ending the war between us and the Covenant? It's impossible for-" she was cut off by Naruto.

"Allison... I've fought gods, I dealt with inhuman beings literally inhuman... Why are you even worrying about-" he stopped forgetting the fact he lost Surturs sword and the Mandarin's rings. Naruto just sighs while looking down sadly but he heard footsteps and put his helmet on; once he turns around he was met with seeing Carolina.

"Carolina, aren't you supposed too be at the briefing room yet?" After asking her that, he felt anger generating from her for some odd reason?

"Uh Carolina, is something-" he was cut off by Carolina who began speaking.

"Are you coming or not..." As she said it, the anger still radiated from herself. Carolina soon enough marches away in anger.

"Wonder what's wrong with her?" Naruto said with a sigh while Tex just watched in silence at seeing this.

"I better go now, you do your job while I do mine..." As he said it he began running after Carolina who was now in a bad mood once again. As he was running, he started thinking back to his chat with the counselor.

FLASHBACK A WEEK AGO IN NARUTO'S QUARTERS

"Interesting, Vestian Dynasty. Magazine 15 and uses an electrical discharge like a Defibrillator but much more lethal and more powerful." As he said it, he was examining the handgun. Behind him was the Counselor himself checking his tablet while asking him questions.

"Now back to the questions... Are you still experiencing the nightmares?" When that question left his mouth, there was only silence...

Naruto just grabs the very sharp blade and begins sharpening it at the same time cleaning the dust off of it.

"Aiden... I may have lost a lot of my power back at my own universe but I'm still far superior then anyone of these Freelancers so don't even start with that bullshit of "are you still experiencing the nightmares" shit. Every night, LIKE A FUCKING BROKEN RECORD!" as he approached the end of his sentence, he was now shouting at the top of his lungs and the table was frozen solid. Aiden just swallows at seeing his anger.

"Moving on... May I ask what you plan on doing with "that"?" After asking that, Naruto looked in his bed showing an "A.I. Storage Unit".

"That... Is Variks... I've been, how you say "tinkering" with this worlds technology... Creating new things..." After saying it, the memory unit gives off a bright green light.

FLASHBACK END IN THE BRIEFING ROOM

"Are we starting or what?" Naruto asked the Director loudly who was currently having a conversation with something. He whispered something and turns around facing the Freelancers now in the room.

"Let us begin." The Director told him as he approached all of them while speaking once again in a half serious kind of tone.

"Agents, your mission today is by far the most important you've undertaken too date. As our number one, Tokyo will be leading from the field." After saying that, Naruto just nods while pressing buttons on the key pad.

"With my infiltration missions, I've discovered Insurrection will be involved with this mission. The members of the UNSC, loyal to the Insurrection have acquired a high level asset and now being held in this location. One-hundred and ten story building, in an urban environment." After asking that, Wyoming asked his question.

"What does security look like?" Once he asked, he immediately regrets it.

"Sure Mario, the building his filled with guards from top to bottom... The asset code named "Sarcophagus" is being held at one of the top floors we'll have to make our way up, too... We also need a key code too open it up which reminds me York, if you screw up with the lock then I'll bitch slap you." When he said that, York starts sweating.

"Back to what I was saying, the Key is being held by an official who will be moving vehicle along the freeway between inspection. That's when we'll enter the facility. We need too acquire both targets in minutes with each other... Basically, the one who screws up is kicked off the list. Two teams, me, Wash, Caroline, and Maine. We will be infiltration on the packages storage faculty. York, you will be picking locks. As well as screw up I bitch slap you... North, your in charge of team B. before anyone asks, Texas will be involved later so Team B, grab the case and don't fuck up. Team A, we have no idea what it looks like. Size and shape no clue so we'll just have too pinpoint it with these markings right here. They were at the oil platform at the facility we sneaked into... It's most likely the cause of this mission, the director and counselor know what's inside so its most likely not that big. Also one last thing, Agent Florida..." When he said that, Flordia looks at Naruto waiting for his command.

"Seriously... Butch Flowers. I can understand Mario over here but your last name "Flowers?" why would you change your name too that?" After asking him that question, Butch just sighs at hearing him say that. Putting the question off for later he said one last thing.

"Break!" Naruto said to all of them and heads for the door, with his room on mind.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 6

DREAM

"I'm sorry... I'm..." As Naruto said it, he was in front of Peters grave as it was raining.

"Are you said..." One he heard someone ask that his eyes widen immediately all the way in shock, not recognizing the voice. Naruto turns slowly seeing a guy a mark v halo armor and helmet. The color was blue and he was standing behind Naruto.

"Oh I know how too cheer you up! My grandmothers famous hair pie! You can have a piece!" After he said that, Naruto just stares at him in shock and just stands up.

"Who... Are you?" After asking the man that, he gives him an answer.

"I'm Caboose... The vehicle destroyer... Church's best friend... He may act like he doesn't like me he he really does since we're best friends... He might bring up something like me killing him but that's not true... I like kittens..." After saying that the rain just stopped while Naruto stares at Caboose with a "WTF" look on his face.

"... Are you on drugs?" After asking him that, Caboose responded with saying "is it high in vitamins?".

"..." Naruto couldn't say anything at his response. The answer was behind stupid...

"... What did you... Wha...?" After saying that he couldn't think of how to respond too his stupidity.

"I know! You can be my second best friend; Church will like you-" Caboose was cut off by Naruto grabbing his by his throat with his right hand and lifts him up in the air.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Once he yelled that, Caboose starts talking again.

"Your angry... You remind me of me when I get angry... Like when I concentrated real hard on bad things... Like... Kittens wearing spikes and that... MAKES ME ANGRY!" Once he yelled that... Naruto could only watch as a moment later a fist slams into his face; the impact broke the helmet while the pieces scattered showing Naruto having wide eyes as he flys back into the tombstone and ramming straight through it. Naruto could just hit the ground and roll back; as he finally stopped a couple of teeth feel out of his mouth while a lot of blood was coming of his mouth.

"What... Just happened?!" As he thought about it he turns seeing Caboose charging at him which his eyes could only widen but he stands up getting in a fighting stance.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY-" he stopped and could only stare at Caboose who was already running on ice with each step breaking the ice easily. Naruto could just stare in shock at the guy.

"This guy is on another level, is he fucking Captain America-no... He's stronger then him..." As he thought about it; Caboose brought his right hands fist back while Naruto does the same and the two swing there fists straight for the others face. Just as both fists were about to connect, Caboose's right hand grabs Naruto's right hand and immediately delivers a devastating knee to his stomach where breaking sound could be heard.

"This guy... What the hell is he?!" As he thought about it in which he hits the ground while Caboose stands over him.

"You have yet too grasp the situation... As too why you lost your power and why you are not worthy of being the Mandarin..." When Caboose said that, his eyes just widen all the way and just watched Caboose starting to walk away as the dream ends but not before hearing a line.

(...You need too let go...)

As he heard that an image of everyone he cares about back in his own universe appears.

DREAM END

Naruto awakened with a startle seeing the Carolina was shaking him.

"We're almost there so wake up." After she said that, Naruto could only nod and look down with wide eyes since he was sweating.

"Who... Is he...?" After he asked himself that, he could only stare at the floor on the pelican with wide eyes. He just closed his eyes and shook his head at having the thoughts imprinted on his memory the that mysterious man called "Caboose".

[Team A, you look clear. Window is open; start your clocks, on my mark, mark.]

"Sync..." Naruto said into the com and got a reply.

[Roger that.]

"Team A is moving..." Carolina said into the com and got a reply again from North.

[Copy that Carolina, good luck to you Team A...]

With that said, Naruto just stood up as Carolina said a few more things while both Pelican's move away from each other.

20 MINUTES LATER

"We're here..." Naruto says into the com as he, Carolina, Wash, Maine, and York were in the same room together.

"Yo York, picking lock time." Naruto told him and he just nods.

"How long until you crack that lock?" Carolina asked York who at the time was walking past Carolina towards the holo lock.

"Should take about sixty seconds, you can give he fifteen..." After saying that he stood in front of the lock.

"Wow, is that holographic. Its pretty high..." York said to them.

"Can you get through it?" Carolina asked him which he nods.

"Of course I can, you didn't bring me-..." He stopped seeing Naruto cracking his right hand then proceeded to swing it a little.

"Ok, better focus more..." York said now working harder so he can unlock it which he dies in a matter of time of 5 seconds.

"Damn..." Was all Naruto said at seeing the Covenant weapons.

"I guess I don't get bitch slapped...-" he was cut off by the alarms suddenly blaring to life and stop immediately with the lock sparking and turning off.

"Shi-" he was cut off by being bitch slapped by Naruto so hard it knocked his helmet off gaining a "OW!" from York who puts his helmet back on.

"I deserved that..." Was all York said and looks at Carolina.

"We'll secure the package, set some trackers and find us a way out of this." Once she said that, he replied by saying "moving!" and begins hurrying through the room while Naruto just looks around in wonder at the high tech weapons. As they were checking out the room, Naruto decided to talk too Carolina.

"Carolina, you've been acting weird lately; is something wrong?" When he asked her that, he could tell she was looking at him with annoyance.

"I don't want too talk about it, especially of we're on a mission." When she said that, Maine and Wash look at each other already knowing what this is all about; Naruto decided too stop talking.

A couple of minutes later Maine picks up a Brute Shot and examines it in wonder.

"That's a good look..." Wash told Maine who just nods in agreement while Carolina barked or said what there supposed too do.

[Tokyo, motion trackers indicate that there's an enemy team outside your door...]

"Understood, but if there not as good as you at picking locks then we got a while... Lets get this mission done already..." Naruto told everyone and looks seeing Wash approaching him.

"Naruto, I have good news and bad news. Good news is we found the markings but bad news... Its on that..." When he said, he was pointing at the large crate with his gun.

"Oh come on..." Was all that Naruto said in annoyance.

"Now how are we going too get that thing up to the roof?" When she asked no one in particular, Naruto and Carolina had an idea.

"Hey York... Is there a window washing unit up there? Where does it attach too?" When he asked him that, York understood.

[I don't know, that's a tuff one. Let me see what I can do.]

"What are you up too?" Wash asked Naruto who walks towards Maine.

"Hey Maine, can I ask you for a favor?" When he asked him that, Maine just tilts his head but follows Naruto to the window curious of what he's planing. A minute later, Naruto pushed the package on the window washer at the same time the door was starting too be cut open.

"Better hurry!" Wash warned them seeing there about too break in. Maine was looking out the window area, peering over the edge at his high there were while holding a rope wire with his right hand.

"Don't worry, you'll survive since you're... Well I shouldn't say fat..." When he said that, he only got a "go fuck yourself".

"Just let me do it!" Carolina said without a care and kicks Maine out the window at the same time she fires at another wire and watched as the window washer flys up high.

"You just kicked Maine out the window...!" Naruto told her and he heard firing down there and yells of pain.

"Well that will buy us some time..." Carolina told them while Naruto just shakes his head.

"I feel sorry for those guys but since they signed up for this they must have suspected that they were going too die by Maine's weird missile launcher knife weapon..." After saying that he could tell Carolina didn't care while she just shakes her head. Wash on the other hand agreed with Naruto on the subject but didn't say it out loud. The three turn towards the door being sawed or blow torched open somehow since when the light stops the door flys open and off its hunches towards them. They three duck instinctively; Naruto was the first too react by using his new guns and fires them both quickly electrocuting the soldiers until one was left behind the others conceded by smoke. Naruto tilted his head before his eyes widen in completely shock at seeing a man wearing armor identical too Tony Stark's Iron Man Armor Model 31. But the helmet had a shark like teeth design in it and a dark red fist that is showing a "rock on" was painted on the chest area with yellow flames all around it. On its back were three tanks of what appears too be gasoline since in his hands was a flamethrower with three tubes on the front instead of one.

"Well fuck me sideways..." Was the only thing he said since the guy unleashes a powerful eruption of flames at the three but a wall of ice appears on front of them countering the fire and causing a lot of mist.

"YOU TWO! LEAVE NOW!" Naruto ordered them and immediately Carolina declines it.

"No, I'm-we're not leaving you!" Carolina yelled but Naruto just shakes his head.

"THATS AN ORDER AGENT CAROLINA NOW MOVE!" He ordered her while charging with both guns at his opposite.

"Carolina, we have to go now. That's an order that we have too follow!" Wash told her and runs into the mist which she regrettably followed Wash into the mist; as they are running through it the two saw Naruto unleash a wave of ice at the new guy who released flames countering it but even so regardless of how Carolina feels she could only follow orders but because of that, she regretted it the most.

NEXT TIME, THE INCIDENT AND NARUTO'S NEW ARMOR. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 7

"RRRRAAAWWWWWRRRR!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs while firing both his electric bullets at the armored flame user who continued unleashing more fire at Naruto who jumps to the side behind one of the tables him sing the guns and was ducking from the massive amount of fire being released.

"God... Why is it that I have too deal with this idiot-" he stopped as he jumps away from the table with the flame user landing in the table while unleashing fire at Naruto who starts running in a circle around the man.

"Is that all you've got?" He asked Naruto while he drops the flamethrower which Naruto was confused at seeing this until he saw the hands create two balls of fire one in each hand, too. He charged straight for Naruto as he swung his right fist straight for Naruto's head as he side steps backwards dodging the fist that was inches away from his face. Naruto at the same time has his right fist in his left palm and he creates ice which a long katana of ice was created.

"Long Sword of Zero..." Naruto said as he swung the blade of ice towards the guy who moves his arms up.

"THE ICE DEMON!" Naruto yelled loudly as his blade slashes against his arms causing the arms to be covered in ice with two deep cuts in his armor but the ice melts surprising him at this armor countering his ability. He draws both guns and fires point blank range electrocuting the guy who yells but he jumps high causing Naruto's eyes to widen seeing him falling down straight for Naruto with both fists being swung straight down for him but he back flipped in time dodging his attack but his eyes widen seeing he was sticking out both hands towards Naruto and in the instance he unleashes an eruption is flames straight for Naruto who was consumed by the fire. As he was burning inside the flames, he starting hearing voices.

(Hi! I'm Peter Parker.)

After thinking that he saw the image of a smiling Peter, Ava, Death, Sif, and Amora...

"... Someday... I'll bring you back..." After thinking that his eyes narrowed all the way.

All the flames suddenly frozen causing the guys eyes to widen at seeing the flames freezing and stops releasing flames as he cuts it off; he just watched as the ice shatters showing Naruto with half his armor burned away showing his skin is blue with his left eye blood red.

"Now I'm annoyed..." Naruto told the guy who just smiles under his helmet.

"Really now, big deal your skin turned blu-what are you doing?" He asked Naruto who was pointing behind him confusing him greatly until he heard.

DESTRUCTION BOW OF THE ICE DEMON!" One he heard that, a powerful arrow of ice pierces through on of his tanks freezing all the oil inside it causing his eyes to widen as its much colder.

"SHIT; YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" He yelled turning to Naruto and trying too unleash his changes but nothing come out shocking the Insurrection mercenary. Naruto at that time was taking in a deep breath.

"ICE DEVIL'S ROAR!" Naruto roared as he unleashed an ice breath attack that was very large consuming the man along with freezing the entire room with the guy in the middle, inside his armor that was completely frozen. As this was happening, Naruto was taking deep breaths since he was out of stamina.

"I win..." He stopped immediately when he felt it. He looks up seeing an incoming attack from the sky.

"Dam-" he was cut off by a beam being shred straight down through the building which soon enough collapses with both Naruto and the guy inside it. After a couple of minutes, Naruto starts coming too but his vision was all blurry. His ear drums were bleeding as he couldn't hear a thing except... The left side of his body, he couldn't feel it anymore. He soon blacks out.

30 MINUTES LATER IN SPACE

A signals Pelican was heading straight for a civilian medical station in space.

[Four Seven Niner, this is "Angel on my Shoulder". I needs you to modify your approach velocity.]

"Negative on the modify "Angel On My Shoulder. I have two badly injured on board and one of them needs medical attention immediately, requesting clearance to dock!" Sára said in a hurry and got her reply.

[Look if you try auto-docking at that speed you're going to have a lot more injured on board "Four Seven, throttle down.]

Even after saying that she doesn't listen at all.

"Requesting clearance to manual dock then. Patients are critical, need to off load immediately." Sára told him but still the guy said she can't.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP OR ELSE I'LL CRASH THIS THROUGH THE CONTROL ROOM!" Sára threatened in a pissed off tone which most of the workers inside the room look at Angel on my shoulder who starts sweating.

[Uhhhhhh... Need confirmation...]

Was all the guy said as from the docking area, the director appears and places his right hand on the hand scanner.

"Angel On My Shoulder, this is Director Church. I resourcefully request your assistance and all medical personal immediately. Our situation is at the upmost importance." The director told him in a hurried tone.

[... Four Seven Niner you are clear for Docking Bay Six, manual control. Proceed with caution.]

"I'll prep the patients." The director said after they got the "all clear".

Soon enough the pelican lands immediately Witt medical doctors running towards the ship just as it opens up revealing Maine who was shot several times in the throat along with Naruto with half his body destroyed and behind repair for normal people, the head area was bleeding heavily but amazingly he's still breathing somehow. In front of the doctors was the counselor in disguise.

"Greeting Directir. Was that Agent Tokyo and Agent Maine?" He asked the director and he answers.

"We picked up there beacons. At least we know that system works." He told him.

"Do you know what happened to Tokyo?" He asked him as the two begin walking, following after Naruto while in Aiden's hands was an AI containment device which Naruto put Variks inside it.

"We have too ask Tokyo on the subject of what happened..." He told the counselor and he noticed Tex arriving at the scene in a hurry. When she saw Naruto being pushed past her along with Maine she froze.

"Come on team, lets move! We're losing them!" The head doctor said as Wash asked "can't you stabilize them?".

"We're doing our best, Sir." He told him and before he could continue towards the medical room. The director places a hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough Washington, your dismissed..." After he said that he and the counselor followed the doctors in the room. Before Tex could enter, the director shut the door stopping her.

"Typical bullshit... Texas you-" he stopped immediately seeing Tex punch the door leaving a large dent in it.

INSIDE THE ROOM

Most of the doctors began removing Naruto's armor as they started removing the heavily damaged limbs that aren't healing as they shoulder. As this was happening both men vitals were falling fast.

"We need to stabilize them immediately..." The director said and glances at one of the medical doctors arriving while a couple of suit cases that were being carried by soldiers. On the outside of the room, Wash and Texas were watching. In just five minutes the Director walks into the waiting room.

"I want a status report on what the hell happened too agent Tokyo...!" The director ordered while he was putting on the medical outsit.

"We left Naruto to face one of the insurrections-" he was cut off by Tex who turns Wash immediately so he's facing her.

"Left... YOU LEFT HIM ALONE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL NE HE WAS STILL DOWN THERE?!" Texas yelled in anger at Wash who swallows.

"Agent Texas, you are dismissed..." He told her, causing her to look at the Director.

"BUT-" she was cut off again.

"You are dismissed..." He said it a little louder causing her to match right past the director.

"They got the jump on us... We didn't expect one of them too wear a suit of armor like that sir so Naruto decided to fight the guy by himself... He never knew that the "Mother of Invention" was going too fire down on the building..." After saying that, he shakes his head.

"Disappointing, but we'll deal with that after surgery; Where is Agent Carolina?" After he asked him that, he looks back down at his two friends having surgery done on them.

"She... Didn't take the news about Naruto and Maine well..." After saying that he could only nod and walk past Wash who turns back towards the two Freelancers.

"Come on you guys, your stronger then this..." Wash said and noticed the reflection of Agents, Florida, Uta, Georgia, Nevada, California, Virgina, Ohio, Iowa, Alabama, Georgia, Arizona, and Colorado.

"Oh, hey guys..." Wash said turning to the group that stuck with Naruto like his own personal gang of sorts...

"I didn't expect this too happen to Naruto..." Florida said now standing side by side with Wash watching the surgery happening.

"... Yeah... Seeing that large armor it feels like Naruto knew what it was... Everything is moving just to fast too keep track of. The new suits, the new guns, the new and more dangerous missions, and now these...what do they call them? A.I. things? There planning on putting it into Naruto's new armor that was upgraded a lot... Are we moving too fast?" Wash asked the group who look at one another.

"It could be the whole universe is moving too fast, Wash or... We're just moving too show... Get some rest..." Florida said placing a left hand on Wash's right shoulder. After saying that the group starts walking away, leaving Wash by himself to watch the survey happen including getting a view of Naruto's new armor only with a built in katana holder on its back so it can vary along his sword.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 8

TIME SKIP ONE YEAR LATER, FREELANCER CASE FILE 02.417. U.N.S.C. SCRAP METAL RECYCLING STATION

[And now the moment you all been waiting for, from distant system Saint Helios; I hope I'm pro counting that correctly, the bad boys of Griff Ball; Team-]

The tv was destroyed by a single man in the room, he was wearing the newest armor that hasn't even been introduced yet, the "Fotus" armor which is entirely black except for the visor being blood red and the armor having blood red stripes.

"God I hate that channel..." The guy said while it appears his voice communicator makes his voice deep. In front of him appeared an AI that looks like an odd species. It was small but the color green and see through. It had four arms and two legs, it also had four eyes that glow a bright green while its mouth has two rows of sharp, knife-like teeth.

"You didn't have too kill him, Naruto." The AI said while Naruto just shrugs while approaching the council.

"Either way, he was in the way Variks..." Naruto told the AI as he opens his left hand that starts sparking and soon enough he slams his left hand in the keyboard as he began hacking into the entire council causing a halo lock to appear in midair which he approached it.

[Come in Agent Tokyo, are you in?]

"Yes... Just about..." As he was talking he was hacking into the holo lock.

"Variks..." Naruto said as it nods.

"You got an alarm that's been triggered." When Variks said that his eyes narrowed.

"Son of a bitch; Yo Director, I'm making an opening. I'll meet the others on the outside." Naruto said as he looks at the wall leading towards the outside and made a fist with his left hand causing it too spark as he swing straight for it; once it connected it left a large dent but he then heard "Target Locked"...

"Oh... I better stand away-" he stopped seeing the debt glowing red as he simply side steps out of the way as it was blown open by a laser sucking out all the air while Naruto was standing but immediately jumps out the hole now on the outside of the ship. But soon enough he arrived at the the ship hangar where he saw a bunch of soldiers waiting for him. Without a second thing he enters it with the gravity immediately sending him falling towards the floor gaining a lot of attention but when he lands on his left foot it caused a shock wave of sorts sending the closest soldiers flying while others aim at Naruto who grabs his katana that's inside its holder attached too his back

"Bring it..." Naruto sake as he charges straight for them.

"Lets cut... Sayafushi..." Naruto said as they immediately start firing at Naruto who charged at the soldiers while copies of himself eye made about give as each one kicks the Warthog in front of them but the copies wrote solid as they sent the cards flying into the soldiers, killing them. A few began standing up burp were cut in half or in two by the very sharp blade. The clones begun entering the original while another soldier was on Naruto's left pointing his gun at Naruto's head.

"Freeze-" the soldier was cut off by Naruto simply waving his blade as the soldier was frozen solid leaving Naruto with the too of his blade frozen. Behind him was Carolina, Wash, North, and South who've arrived too see the dead soldiers and the ice sculpture.

"Well you didn't leave any fun for us..." South says while Naruto just shrugs while smirking as the four pass him.

"They know we're inside, Wash, North secure that hallway, South, see of you can access the leaders location; we don't leave without him." Carolina ordered as South gives a nod.

"I'm already on it..." She answered as she passes Naruto.

"C.T. give me-WHERE THE HELL IS C.T.?!" Carolina demanded while Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looks around not even seeing her.

"Variks..." Naruto said as his AI appeared which it gave a nod as in front of his visor appears the picture of "Ultron"...

"He was involved... You were right, he's here... in this universe..." Variks told Naruto while Carolina was confused at what they were talking about.

5 MINUTES LATER

"Change of plans everyone, we're heading into the junk yard..." Carolina told the group as they started lining up while Carolina hands him his jetpack.

"Lets go people!" Carolina ordered as she, south, and north took odd leaving the two.

"The leaders hiding out in bone valley right? But I have too ask what happened too Georgia?" When he asked him that, Naruto just sighs.

"He was hit by a piece of rubble in space and caused his jetpack too explode... Some other things happened leading up too his body being never found... See ya!" With that said he took off leaving the disturbed Wash.

2 MINUTES LATER

The group was flying through space discussing a the matter of the enemy.

"I don't get it... Everything stopped?" Carolina said at the awful quietness.

"Maybe-" he was cut off by Naruto.

"No... They wouldn't-oh crisp... Junk..." When Naruto said that he stopped in midair causing the others to stop and look at him as he was looking at Variks. His armor suddenly sends out an echo wave through a 100 mike radius on space using the metal too further the range.

"... Oh shit... Come in command! Director, ITS A TRAP! THEY'VE BEEN WAITING FOR US!" Naruto yelled causing there eyes too widen as he was pointing at the wreckage closest too the planet which they all look at it and saw the outline of a ship.

"MOVE!" Naruto yelled as he's the first the move last them while the ship was reveled with a name on it.

"Staff of Ultron"

The ship moves out of the wreckage slowly.

"Sara, get your ass over here now!" Naruto yelled into his com while above then the evenly ship passes them as it fires down on "Mother of Invention" the sides if the event ship let out a barrage of fire while releasing a little present a nuclear present. Naruto's eyes narrowed at seeing it suddenly leaving.

"GUYS, GET OUT OF THERE; THEY LEFT A NUKE!" Sara yelled as the large ship begins turning around.

"Go, GO!" Carolina yelled as they all sped up towards there pelican.

"GUYS NOW!" Sara yelled as the back of the ship opens with the first entering was Naruto, followed by Carolina, South, North, and-

"WASH!" Naruto yelled seeing as he still a little far from the ship.

"I DON'T WANNA EMD UP LIKE GEORGIA!" Wash yelled at them which Naruto's left hand glows light green as he pulls back causing Wash to fly straight for the ship as he passes all of then with his face slamming until the door. The ships door closed as it begins speeding up just as the nuclear bomb exploded causing the ship too shake little.

"Everyone ok back there?" Sara asked and saw Naruto give a thumbs up.

[What the hell just happened people, tell me you accomplished your mission?!]

"No we didn't and also I was right, Ultron followed after me into this Universe. He's here... And I think he's manipulating Charon Industries as well as it seems that C.T. was indeed the traitor..." After Naruto said that, they just look at each other.

ONE HOUR LATER, BACK IN NARUTO'S QUARTERS

Naruto entered his room slowly while cracking his neck as he closer the door behind him...

"(Sigh)... So tiring..." Was the first thing Naruto said as he sits on the side of his bed.

"Back already..." Came a voice and he turns seeing Tex entering through the kitchen area. Before long she sat on Naruto's right and laid back into him which he proceeded to move his left arm so it can wrap around her waist as he took off the helmet showing that his left suds of the face was messed up like wrinkles, (think about Obito's face) his left eyes had a metal eye with a glowing green light.

Tex just leans into Naruto more while he just falls asleep. But not before when he saw an image of an unknown weapon. The grip, handguard, and is the same length as a longsword, the section that should contain a blade deviates from the normal form of an edged weapon. The "blade" itself and the tip of the sword, spun in a spiral shape, are dull. It has the shape of a cylindrical, drill-shaped pillar made up of three independently rotating segments engraved with crimson cuneiform lettering that spin slowly in alternating direction like querns, the middle segment spinning clockwise and the top and bottom segments spinning counterclockwise. It begins releasing an energy as Naruto could hear it...

(Whoever posses the weapon of Celestials... Has the power too destroy the world... Ea is the weapon born too fight Thanos...)

Naruto just continues sleeping with those words being tattooed into his mind.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. This chapter will be hurrying things up for the main story of "Red Vs Blue". Sorry for short chapter.

Chapter 9

FLASH BACK AT THE FREELANCER TRAINING FACILITY

"I expected it to be... Bigger?" Wash said gaining the attention of Naruto who was walking with Carolina. The two were behind Wash seeing as the two Was and York were looking at North but a little lower...

"What...?" Was all Naruto said as they continued talking.

"Why, you've seen mine; its small too." York told Wash causing both freelancer agents too look at the other in confusion.

"Yeah but he's green..." When Wash said that, Naruto could only raise an eyebrow.

"How does that even make sense." York asked him in confusion while North began speaking once more.

"Hey Wash, quit staring; your making it nervous." North told him but he got another reply.

"Yeah its just... There so small..." Wash told them.

"Small yeah... But you won't believe what it can do." Just as he said that the three heard Naruto say "Bow Chicka Bow Wow-OW!" Naruto was cut by Caroline hitting him upside the head.

"What, I read it online its supposed-" he stopped seeing that she didn't care.

"Oh shut up." Carolina told him as she just walks away leaving him by himself. Variks appears next too him still small and floating in the air.

"Again... You've annoyed her with those words once again..." Variks told him but he just shrugs.

"It was worth it..." Naruto told him gaining a sigh from the AI.

"Anyways... Back to what I was saying, Maine has been acting differently ever since he got that AI." Once he asked him that, he got a strange reply.

"Just as I feared... These AI's... They have a source called the Alpha, Maine has Sigma which is creativity. The Alpha came from-" Variks immediately disappears as soon as someone approached them. He turns seeing the director.

"Is there a problem Agent Tokyo?" He asked Naruto he just walks past him while saying "no sir"... He just continues walking while Variks appeared again on his right.

"The director..." Variks tons Naruto while his eyes just narrow at what he heard.

PRESENT

"ARE YOU ACTUALLY SERIOUS?! I WAS GONE FOR ONE MONTH, ONE FUCKING MONTH AND CAROLINA IS IN THE INFIRMARY?!" NARUTI yelled as he was in the briefing room having been on a month long mission as a spy on Charon Industries. In front if him was the briefing table along with both the Director and Counselor begins it. Lightning began generating from his left arm while his right began freezing the table causing it to malfunction.

"NARUTO!" Came the yell of Tex walking into the room stopping him.

"Calm down..." Tex told him and immediately he noticed what he was doing and removed both hands showing his hands imprints.

"Sorry... But finding out you gave Caolina two AI's... THEN FOR HER TO FIGHT ALISON, ALLISON; ARE YOU INSANE OR JUST A HORRIBLE FATHER THAT WOULD ENDANGER HIS OWN DAUGHTER JUST TO TEACH HER A LESSON!" He yelled while pointing his left hands index finger at the Director but Tex placed her right hand on his left shoulder causing him to look back on his left at her and nod the looks back at the director.

"One more time yiu do something this drastic to one of my friends, I'll freeze you to death..." With that said he starts walking away with Tex. After a few minute both were outside the medical observatory watching Carolina and York who were both sleeping; York was sitting on a chair next to her.

"How long she's been in there?" Naruto asked Tex who answered by saying "four days...".

"She reminds me of me when I... Was obsessed with taking over Asgard... She has to let go or else she'll never be able to move on... At least she...actually has a chance..." When he said that, Tex just looks at him knowing what he's thinking about.

"I still have nightmares and its been almost a year... I can still remember... Like it happened yesterday..." Naruto told her as he looked at Carolina seeing an image of a dead Peter Parker/Spider-Man...

(So... This was the only way I could get you too listen huh...)

(Even now I'm losing my power due too Anti-Venom... Naruto, your my friend. I've met you in the future when we were chasing after Goblin, you were a good man who bade new teams. You had a family with Ava as well as you were mind. You gave me this Divide Dividing armor as well... Naruto please... Why don't you come back home.)

"Home... I lost everything because of what I've done... I call my ice moves "Demon" because I acted just like a demon... I killed my best friend... I'm no longer worthy of being the Mandarin...nor worthy enough to use the power of "Phoenix Force"... But... I still feel as if a new threat will be coming back for revenge..." After he said that, Tex began talking again.

"Thanos wants revenge on you for being with Death... He'll most likely attack your planet..." Once she said that his eyes narrowed.

"I don't think I even have the right to protect my planet anymore... Look at where I am... Im at a new universe that is having a galactic war..." Naruto told her which she suddenly hugs him surprising Naruto at this.

"Its ok... Naruto..." Tex told him which he just looks down.

(You have yet too grasp the situation... As too why you lost your power and why you are not worthy of being the Mandarin...)

(...You need too let go...)

"I... I can't let go..." Naruto thought in sadness as be hugged her back tightly.

(Whoever posses the weapon of Celestial... Has the power too destroy the world... Ea is the weapon born too fight Thanos...)

"Ea..." Naruto said and surprised her at hearing that while Naruto separated from her after thinking about that light that passed him while on his way to this universe...

"Ea... I need to find it... It might be a weapon I can use in the future against the Covenant..." After saying that he glances at Tex who decided to speak.

"Naruto... Follow me in the classroom, I need to show you something..." When she said that he blinked in surprise since he noticed she was holding a dog tag that belonged to C.T.

NEXT TIME, THE REVOLT AND TIME SKIP. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	10. AN TELL ME WHAT YOU READERS THINK SO FAR

WANTED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK SO FAR OF THIS FANFIC SINCE I HAVEN'T GOTTEN REVIEWS LATELY. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS FANFIC SO FAR.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 11

WITHIN THE CLASSROOM FIVE MINUTES LATER

Naruto followed Tex into one of the rooms where she sat down followed by Naruto who did the same by sitting next to her. She put his C.T. dog tag and it showed a recording of her without her helmet.

"Agent Texas, Alison... If you are reading this then that means I escaped or...well at the very least I'm probably not around anymore... I want to leave behind all the data I've been collecting about project Freelancer, I never could shake the feeling that something was wrong with the program; the secrets, the lies, and the manipulation... Smoke, all of it, obscuring a big damn fire... I did some digging and now I know what the director's been hiding... What he did... He broke the law, Alison... The one law they don't just slap you on the wrist for... I'm taking the originals with me as an insurance policy, I leave this copy for you not because you are the second best soldier in the squad, but because I know that I can trust you the most... After reading these files you will understand why... Good luck, your friend... Commit..." Once she finished speaking, the video disappears and Tex begins checking the files.

"Check AI Experiments..." Naruto told her and she did so.

"Variks you downloading this?" Naruto asked as his AI appeared.

"Yes, I'm getting all of it but... You should really see this..." Once he said that he goes to a certain file causing Naruto's eyes to widen seeing a picture if the directors wife that was dead...

"Tex... This is..." Once he said that her right hand touched the picture of Alison... Naruto just brought his left hand up and placed it on the computer downloading everything into his AI.

"We're leaving..." Naruto told Tex who could only stare at the picture.

"Variks, warn the others on my team about this..." He told him as the AI nods and disappears.

ONE DAY LATER

The alarms were blaring as Naruto just starts at York in disappointment for messing up...

[Intruder Alert]

[Intruder Alert]

[Breach in Security]

[Level Zero]

"Great... Now they all know where we are..." Naruto told York as he just looks around.

"I swear this never happened to me..." York told Naruto who only raised an eyebrow.

"Keep telling yourself that... Your getting pretty rusty ya know..." He told York as he extended his left hand on the lock to the door and hacks into it causing it to open.

"You chose now to do that?" Tex asked Naruto who just shrugs.

"York, you know what to do." He told York who just nods.

"What about you?" He asked the two and Tex answered as they were running.

"There's someone I need to see!" She yelled as she hurried after Naruto; it took some time but the two arrived in another room where they found 10 soldiers waiting for them. Both looked at each other and nod as they jumped while both kicking the first one in the face knocking him out; they took that time to make a break for it but stopped at seeing the aiming at them so Tex extends her right hand out towards Naruto who takes it as he began spinning with her feet shaking into all of there faces knocking them to the ground while he lets go of her so she could ram both her feet into the closest guys face. One guy stands up but was immediately frozen in ice that was kicked into a wall that scattered and freed the soldier who just hits the ground. The others just try and crawl away knowing there no match even if they have a rocket launchers. Just when they began running the larger door opened, revealing a posses off South holding a missile pod...

"You think you guys are so funking tuff, don't you Texas and Tokyo... Well let me ask you something, who's the monster now assholes!" She yelled as Naruto immediately made an ice shield blocking the missiles but caused multiple explosions and the ice shattered with both jumping back as they dodged the missiles. Just as a few were about to hit Tex they were instantly destroyed.

Naruto looks at the door seeing North entering while holding two sniper rifles.

"Well I'll be damned..." Was all Naruto could say as North just nodded.

"Both of you run... I want to have a little chat with my sister..." North told them as he pointed both guns at South.

"Lets go Tex, he can handle himself..." Naruto told her as they two began running but one they arrive at the next room they immediately hide behind the doorway at seeing two tanks firing at the doorway where they are at.

"York, we could really use that distraction by now!" Tex yelled into her communicator/helmet com.

[Read you loud and clear Tex, one distraction coming up. Hey butch can you deactivate the gravity?]

When they heard that the two just look at each other while the ship began sharing as the gravity was deactivated as well with the lights turning off.

"Watch and learn!" Naruto told her as he ran out with three more versions of himself appearing as the tanks began floating in midair and the four go for both tanks as they all slam there fists on the ground causing two pillars of ice to appear as they trapped the tanks inside it.

"Lets go!" Naruto shouted as he began running followed by Tex chased after him, impressed by his skill. It only took a single minute for them to be running down a corridor where they pass a random soldier but once they land at the end the two met face to face with Carolina.

"Tex go... I'll handle Carolina..." When he said that she was surprised.

"I SAID GO!" Naruto ordered her and regrettably she followed his orders and started running for the command room while both of them just stared at each other. Both began charging at the other as this both did a round house kick that countered the other making both pull there legs back and swing there right fists but once they connect his fist pushed past hers now punching her straight in the helmet sending her hard through the door Tex entered. The door was blown open the the impact of Naruto fist which both enter the room but once Carolina lands on the window protecting them from space she found her helmet was damaged badly so she took it off to get a better look but was round house kicked hard on the window even of the gravity was still off.

"You can you never beat me..." Naruto warned the human who grits her teeth and stood up straight.

"Never, I can beat you!" She yelled but her eyes widen seeing the air getting colder.

"NO YOU CAN'T!" He roared sending a barrage of ice Kunai's at Carolina who jumps high to the ceiling dodging them then bounced off straight Naruto who merely extended his right hand grabbing Carolina by the throat, not noticing there falling our of orbit until he saw the flames and the icy terrain they've arrived at.

"SHIT, CAROLINE GIVE ME YOUR HAND!" Naruto yelled as he extended his right hand out towards her which she just looks at seeing there about to crash and back at Naruto's extended hand and before else could happen the ship crashed with Carolina flying out the window while all Naruto could do was hold as he watched her fly out of the window.

"TEX!" Naruto yelled her but he noticed her staring at a computer screen that read "Program Alpha: Session Complete".

"Tex..." He said her name again but noticed she was staring at something and he turned seeing where her gaze was on... Outside was Carolina on a cliff not moving while Maine approached her quickly...

"Oh no..."was all Naruto could say as Borg he and Tex jumped out the window towards the two quickly seeing Maine lift Carolina by her chest armor and proceeded to rip out her AI's but he was far from down... Before the two could stop Maine, he already threw Carolina off the cliff.

"NOOOOOOO!" Tex screamed as she stopped from Naruto placing his right hand on her left shoulder.

"Alison... We need to leave now..." Naruto told her as he glances back at the ship.

"She won't die that easily, so come on..." Naruto told her as he started running the opposite direction while his hands turn to fists now angry but knew he shouldn't fight in a place like this. As he was running, Tex followed right behind him.

ONE HOUR LATER

Naruto stopped now reaching a base in the middle of the night. A research station owned by Charon.

"Tex... Tex?" He stopped noticing that she was no longer behind him and his eyes widen seeing she was not even near him.

"Tex... Sigh... So... You didn't take your time leaving me... If only I noticed you ran when I only noticed..." Naruto told himself but sighs as he looks at the base while taking his sword out.

"Better start my own journey..." Naruto thought to himself while taking out his sword but stopped hearing footsteps and turns quickly.

"Show yourself!" Naruto yelled knowing someone is hear but all he could see was a snow storm blocking out his vision. His eyes cloud only narrow until he heard a very, very, familiar voice.

"So your the one I heard of huh... Interesting..." When he heard that a single person approached him from the blizzard and all he did was stare in shock.

"You're..." Once he said that, the man could only smile under his helmet.

ONE YEAR LATER AT THE FREELANCER COMMAND HQ, WITHIN THE EMP AREA

Currently Wash, the Meta were in the room together but also both Counselor and the director as well watching from a secure location through a transmission of the giant eyeball. The Alpha was currently inside the Meta who was paralyzed by all that is happening inside his head.

"Agent Washington, please... There is time, of you would just secure Agent Maine we can discuss this situation, in a more civilized way..." The counselor told Wash but he disagreed.

"No... We-" before he could press it his entire body except his head was frozen causing his eyes to widen.

"Well, well, well, Superboy Wash!" Came a familiar voice Wash turns his head slowly and his eyes widen at seeing Florida, Uta, Nevada, California, Georgia, Virgina, Ohio, Iowa, Alabama, Arizona, and Colorado all standing side by side and aiming there guns at Wash.

"Georgia, I thought you died?!" Wash asked the freelancer who just waves his hands in the air.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT?!" The freelancer yelled as the others started chuckling and laughing.

"Enough..." Came the voice of the leader causing the others to stop laughing while both Uta and Nevada turn Wash around to show him Naruto standing on the Meta's right. His armor hasn't changed one but except for no longer having a sword.

"Set the EMP timer..." Naruto told Florida who just nods in agreement while heading for the computer.

"Agent Tokyo, it has-" the transmission was frozen by Naruto who just waves his arm.

"I only came here for person thing and one person only..." After he said that left hand grabs the Meta by it neck causing it to shake from one of the AI's being ripped right out of it causing the Meta to hit the ground while Naruto just sighs as he began walking away.

"It would have been so much easier if Variks was still operational..." Naruto said while the image of Tex appears in her smaller form like Church.

"ITS ABOUT FUCKING TIME YOU COCK SUCKER!" Came the yell of Tex who silenced Naruto at hearing this new insult... He could only sigh knowing he has explaining to do and as he began talking to her, he was walking away followed by the others and last but not least Flordia who set the timer for the EMP.

"See ya... David..." Was all Naruto said as he continued walking with the other freelancers.

NEXT TIME, CHURCH JUST GOT REPLACED. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. This will be now going through season 10-13 of the entire last seasons of Red VS Blue starting at Season 9 Episode 20.

Chapter 12

ONE YEAR LATER WITHIN A UNSC FACILITY DURING

"No, no, dammit! Why?! Why did you do it?!" Epsilon demanded of the group while appearing in a ghostly form at the same size as them.

"Church, your alive; yeah I knew it, I told them that he was right; we could get you out!" Caboose said with happiness while next to him was Sarge.

"Alright then, we're square Blue... We helped you get your shiny blue buddy out so that makes us-" Sarge was cut off by the angry Epsilon.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Epsilon demanded of then which Caboose continued talking.

"Saving you! We found you in the place where they were keeping you and we traveled really, really, long way to come to this place and fought a bunch of people and fought a bunch of more people and then we got you and took you and-" he was cut off by a new voice.

Calm down caboose, you keep adding "and" making it confusing..." When they heard that the three turn towards the opened door seeing a new guy.

(Looks just like image on this fanfic/Arkham Knight.)

"Oh great, who the hell is he; let me guess another freelancer?!" Epsilon yelled pissed but suddenly tex appeared next to him while as talk as Naruto.

"Oh shut up you little girl. As always, Naruto here is more then a man then you could ever be." Tex told Epsilon who was shocked.

"Wait, what?!" Epsilon questioned questioned Tex but the guy cuts in.

"No questions, we need to leave now." He told the group while take out the gun "Red Death" and immediately began firing through the doorway soon stopping as a group of freelancers; Florida, Uta, Nevada, California, Georgia, Virgina, Ohio, Iowa, Alabama, Arizona, and Colorado entered the room followed by one note person.

"Hey there Alpha, been looking for you for a looooong time..." came the words of one particular freelancer greatly shocking Epsilon church.

"Oh no..." Was all Epsilon could say since she continued.

"Now that I found you, you gonna help me do what I should've done years ago... Your gonna help me kill the director." She told Epsilon who was still shocked.

"Agent Carolina, what are you doing here?!" He asked her still shock at how the hell she's still alive.

"I need your help... In tracking the Director of project freelancer and your mu best bet for figuring out what hole he's hiding in." She told him and before Sarge could start talking about "holes" and "donut" he found Naruto's gun pointing at his head.

"Don't even think about bringing up that guy, he just weird." Naruto warns Sarge who shuts up since he was beaten by Naruto who used his shotgun like a bat.

"What are you doing alive Carolina your supposed to be dead and why are these guys here?!" He demanded once again on what the hell is happening.

"Hey, how we doing in here? The guys outside have been beaten!" Wash said entering the room wearing Church's armor.

"Wash?!" Epsilon said, once again shocked at seeing the freelancer.

"You've got Epsilon out, good; reinforcements have arrived since we pretty much owed all of them." Wash told the group and immediately the group of freelancers head out leaving Naruto as the last one along with Wash.

"Washington, why are you wearing blue armor; why are wearing "my" armor?!" Epsilon questioned Wash who looks at Naruto.

"Me and my team joined up with the reds and blues making it more even; Wash here is acting as second in command while I'm the leader of the blue team. I pretty much replaced you... Church is it." Once he said that, Caboose cuts in.

"I wouldn't really use the word replace but rather the word "take over" and make everything better almost immediately... Lets just say replace for now." Caboose said to Church who just stares in shock.

"When did this happen?!" He yelled in confusion and Caboose immediately answered.

"Oh, you remember when you went into the memory unit and then everyone was sad..." Once he said that, Church immediately agreed remembering that.

"It was right after that we met Naruto and the others..." Once he said that, Church out "RIGHT AFTER I LEFT?!".

"Well it wasn't right after you know but you know it was like... 5 or 10 seconds Naruto took over." After saying that, Church could only reply by saying "you've it to be kidding me.".

"Life was short Epsilon, we had to move on to a bigger, better, stronger Church... His names Fishcake, he's my new friend..." Once he said that, Church did not take it well.

"Did I just get dumped by Caboose... This is unfucking believable." Once he asked that, Was and Sarge just nod.

"Yeah, it's not me... Its you." Caboose told Church making him feel more depressed.

"Epsilon, they just needed to even the teams; its-" he was cut off by Church.

"HEY! Would you guys stop calling me Epsilon, I'm church now!" He said while Tex just watched in amusement while Naruto just smiles at hearing all this.

"Oh um... We sorts call the new guy Church, sometimes..." Caboose told Church who immediately turns to Naruto.

"YOU TOOK MY NAME?!" He shouted at Naruto who just points at Wash.

"No, he did..." Naruto told Church who was now very pusses off.

"Let me get this straight Agent Washington and Agent Tokyo... Not only did you take my team, you took my name as well as my leadership?!" He said with Tex chipping in "that wasn't the only thing he took." once he said that, Church turns to Naruto.

"YOU TOOK MY GIRLFRIEND TOO?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Church yelled at Naruto who could only think "didn't Church dump you?". After that, he got no response.

"Yeah well... Naruto has a lot of girls, like a harem." Caboose said while Church just looks at Naruto who only gives a shrug.

"Well, this is awkward..." Sarge said as Naruto cuts in.

"Actually this is pretty amusing, I can see why Tex talked about you guys a lot..." Once he said that, they turn hearing an explosion and arriving was Carolina.

"Front and center people!" Carolina ordered the group of soldiers who look at each other.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 13

AT THE U.N.S.C. WIND POWER FACILITY

All right Warthogs stop on the outside with leading was Naruto in the front with Flordia on his right. Carolina drives in front of Naruto while getting off the Mongoose and proceeded to look at Naruto.

"What's going on, why are we stopping?" Carolina asked Naruto who got out of the vehicle.

"Break, the reds and blues need it." Naruto told her while getting out along with taking out a few guns and attaching them to his holster. One was his Red Death on his back, another was his hand gun Osiris along with a Hunter Knife.

"Even so we've got a lot more ground to cover, so lets keep moving." She told Naruto who just stares at her while Tex appeared on his right.

"Carolina, your talking about the reds and blues... There not going anywhere." Tex told Carolina knowing that "Grif" is a lazy ass slacker.

"Uh guys, Ohio's using the bathroom... Again." Once Alabama said that, Arizona just sighs while shaking his head.

Carolina turns seeing Wash walking up to them.

"Why are we traveling with a bunch of worthless idiots..." Carolina asked Wash who just answers.

"Yeah... There idiots but there not that bad once you get to know them; ya know we almost managed to trap the Meta last time we were here." Wash told them while Naruto cut it.

"Whatever you say Superboy..." When he said that Wash was confused.

"I don't even know what that means?" Once he said that, Naruto just stated speaking again.

"You acted like a clueless kid and fell for jokes when we first started and you pretty much got "super" for fighting the Meta." Naruto told Wash who looks down while Tex just said "didn't you get a grappling hook to the balls?". Just like that, Wash looks down sadly knowing her words far to well.

"Carolina, can I talk to you... Alone." Naruto asked the fellow freelancer who was surprised.

"Tex, can you check up on Caboose and tell me if... He tries accidentally shooting Flordia in the foot again." Once he asked her that, she just looks at him.

"... That was your fault, you gave him a loaded gun." Once she said that he just stares at her.

"Not the point! Just check up on him, will ya." Once he said that, she just gives a nod and disappears.

"Now come on, lets talk in the generator room." After telling her that he starts walking again with her following him down the steps towards the room. As they were headed there one perverted idiot along with an AI followed after Naruto and Carolina.

INSIDE THE GENERATOR ROOM

Carolina just stood looking the generator with Naruto soon joining her on her right side.

"Carolina, I know you want to kill your dad but-" he was cut off by Carolina.

"Don't ever say that again... Not after all he's done; I won't ever call him dad." Once she said that he could only sigh.

"Carolina, of you keep on hating your going to turn out like I did once... I attached Asgard of all places and almost killed a god." Once he said that, she looks down.

"You killed a lot of people including your best friend." Once she said that he just nods while placing both hands on his helmet and proceeded to take it off showing his face; his hair was much shorter.

"That was the hardest thing I've ever done, I can't even forgive myself... Every fucking night I have nightmares of that day. Even after all I've done, before he died he called me friend... He said I was a good man in the future yet, I... I had a home and friends-no... A family yet I ended up throwing it all away for the sake of vengeance. He asked my to come home but I lose that right the day I attacked Asgard. I now can't even return home from following the orders of Odin, I shed tears a lot for not being able to return home to all of them. I had three sons and I hurt two of them... I was no better then Thanos so I... I must save this universe and end this war before I can return to my universe and atone for my sins

"... Naruto please... Why don't you come back home.)

"Home... I lost everything because of what I've done... I call my ice moves "Demon" because I acted just like a demon... I killed my best friend... I'm no longer worthy of being the Mandarin...nor worthy enough to use the power of "Phoenix Force"... But... I still feel as if a new threat will be coming back for revenge..." After saying that he puts his helmet back on with his voice changing back to that robotic tone.

"I'm actually an asshole even before betraying the others... I cheated on my girlfriend tons of times with more then a couple of girls. Through I... Don't regret it, my involvement with the timeline changed some things; I met my father and saw how he changed... I don't know I was even born, why am I here, why did the Celestial choose me of all people? Carolina, please... Don't turn out like I was... Don't become a monster that would kill the people he called comrades." After saying that she just looks down.

"That dream... The one with that idiot Caboose; you told me that he beat you in hand to hand combat followed by telling you that you haven't grasp the situation yet... What did he mean by that?" once she asked him that, he could only look down at the ground.

"I lost the right to be the Mandarin, through I don't know why... My uncle did the same thing yet he never lost that right while I did... I... Couldn't even save my best friend from be killed by me and not only that I'm expected to forgive myself for all I've done, THAT'S FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE! IM A MONSTER THAT WOULD KILL HIS FRIENDS JUST FOR THE SAKE OF REVENGE, I DON'T HAVE A RIGHT TO EVEN CALL ANYONE FRIEND-" he was cut off by Carolina punching Naruto right in his left cheek sending him to the ground but before he could get up she threw off her helmet showing her face and she just places both hands on his shoulders.

"JUST SNAP OUT OF IT ALREADY! I MAY NOT KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE BETRAYING THE PEOPLE YOU CARE ABOUT BUT...(sigh)... Why is it that... That you..." She stopped now falling I her knees while her head presses against his chest armor, while this happened he looks down at her in shock seeing the look of sadness on her face.

"When you first started an even now... I could see it on your face, not only are you putting up a front but ever time you do you get further... You didn't lose the power of the mandarin for not being worthy, you lost it because it couldn't recognize a certain part of you as its master anymore... All this time, the emotions you've showed we're just an act that you created so you wouldn't have to feel despair... What I'm saying is, the emotions you are showing are to protect you from feeling more despair, the moment you killed Peter was the day you lost yourself." Once she said that his eyes could only widen while Carolina kisses him on the cheek where she punched him in the face and stood up slowly while picking up her helmet soon putting it on her helmet.

"The first step in getting back what you lost is by forgiving yourself so please... Let it go." Once she said that, she proceeded to walk away and leaving the half-god by himself. Naruto just reaches out for his helmet and picked it up so he could look at the reflection showing his face.

"What I lost... Was the ability to be a hero, I lost my "heart" what made me human but... I can't do it... The only way I can think of returning to normal is if I forgive myself for not only killing Peter but for everything I've done... That's... Just impossible..." He told himself while putting his helmet on not even noticing both Tucker and Church watching everything that's happened. But unknown to them someone or something was watching from the exit in camouflage mode.

"He is beginning to understand but... He has indeed lost the heart of a true leader, true hero, a true god... He must regain his old self if he wishes to regain the right to be the Mandarin, even of that means accepting and forgiving all he has done." Once that said the person or thing just left without another word.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone, I hope your like this chapter.

Chapter 14

DAYS LATER AT THE ANCIENT ALIEN TEMPLES

Currently Caboose was repeatedly walking through the hologram of Church greatly annoying him for each time he walks through him. As this was happening, Ohio was once again having stomach problems so he went out to find a bathroom somewhere so Arizona sadly went to go look for him. Florida, Uta, Nevada, California, Georgia, Virginia, Iowa, Alabama, and Colorado at that time were playing poker using rocks... They were bored as hell. Naruto was currently watching Caboose annoy the hell out of Church.

"Stop it... Stop it... Stop it... Stop-" Caboose finally stopped hearing coughing and the group turns to see Sarge coughing out in the open loudly.

"Attention blue team, we would like to propose a temporary truce, so that we can discuss our current situation... Do you accept?!" Sarge yelled at them while Tex appeared next to Naruto.

"He's kidding right...?" The reason why she asked that was because both thought they already had a truce...

"I don't get it, does he still think we're fighting?" Church asked the four and Caboose out of all of them was the one to answer.

"Maybe its a trap..." Caboose said to them while Tucker puts in his two cents.

"I doubt there smart enough to think of that, but then again neither are you..." Tucker told Caboose who responds.

"How do you know that, are you in with them?" He asked with Naruto putting in his words.

"Maybe you should unload a round in his foot to make sure he's not a robot spy..." Once he said that, it made absolutely no sense.

"You actually think-BLAM-AGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU JUST SHOT ME IN THE FOOT!" Tucker yelled holding his foot in the air while Tex just laughs.

"Pay back a bitch!" Tex said already thinking about how Tucker unloaded a round into her ass.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY STILL PISSED AT ME!" Tucker yelled while limping back to the other freelancers to get his hole patched up.

"Fine we accept!" Naruto yelled at the group which Sarge, Grif, and Simons approached them.

"Its our-" he stopped now looking at Naruto.

"What?" After saying that, Sarge continues.

"Your girlfriend is crazy..." Once Grif said that he immediately hides behind Sarge.

"We aren't dating..." After saying that, Tex glances at Naruto while Simons continues.

"He means is we are all starting to get concerned about Carolina..." After saying that, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"She's always been liked that... Always, very competitive and doesn't fool around much." After saying that, Church appeared next to the vehicle.

"Guys look, we need to focus now I realize that asking a lot of you, especially since we're all a little uneasy around Carolina-" he was cut off by Grif.

"No, uneasy is sitting next to a homeless dude on the bus." Grif told Church and Simons adds in "psychopath" Sarge added in "half-woman and half-shark, except the shark half has been given cybernetic powers and the woman half is also one-" Naruto decides to cut in.

"Ok... First off you three idiots don't repeat what you just said to Caroline or she'll kill you." After saying that Church decides to speak.

"Why aren't you with the freelancers?" After asking him that, he just looks at Church.

"I'm sticking with Caboose, since he's actually better then you guys." Once he said that, they were all looking at him as if he lost his mind but soon noticing this he continues.

"What...?" After saying that, Church asked what they were all thinking.

"Caboose... Our Caboose..." Once he said that, Naruto turns to Church.

"I'm not joking... Caboose is stronger then all of us, if he was smart you guys would have been dead by now." Once he said that, the group looks at Caboose.

"I LIKE KITTENS!" Caboose yelled out loud while everyone else just looks at Naruto.

"Are you sure your not-..." Grif stopped talking after having a gun pointing at his forehead.

"Keep talking... Just keep talking..." Naruto told Grif who just shuts up.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'll be going to see how the others are-" he stopped talking after a flash of light at the edge of the ruins.

"Yeah... I'll... Be right back..." After saying that he started heading for the direction of the hill, it took ten minutes for him to reach the top of the hill.

"Its gone... What was that?" Naruto thought to himself confused.

"Hello young one." When he heard that his eyes immediately widen and turned as fast as he could to now be looking at a Makulan sitting on the edge of the sand, he looked like the Makulan guardian but very, very, old.

"I've been awaiting for you Naruto, for thousands and thousands of years." After saying that, Naruto just stares at him in shock.

"Why..." After that one word he answered.

"Because I am here to help you understand what it truly means to be the Mandarin." Once he said that his eyes just widen, not hearing that word for so long but after the shock passed he could only look down.

"Come... Sit down." Once he said that, without a second thought he sat down cross legged in front of the Makulan.

"You see, the Mandarin is that of a guardian of the universe... He is a being who has many responsibilities but you do not know of the responsibilities of being the Mandarin... He must be balanced from within himself to truly weird the power of the rings, you must pass the seven tests which resemble what you humans call the seven chakras." After saying that he blinks in surprise at hearing that.

"You see, of all the tests of gaining the power of the Mandarin, these are the most difficult ones at having the right to be the Mandarin. The tone between tests will lengthen greatly for each test. The most difficult ones will lie at the end of the seven so be prepared... Now behold the first test, let go of all the thoughts that you will never see the ones you care about again, you may think that they aren't here but actually they are... Our love and bonds connect us, no matter how far we are." After saying that, Naruto just looks down thinking of Ava.

"... Ava..." After thinking her name he closed his eyes and from that he saw an image of White Tiger at the orphanage, she was older now, in her twenties while having a small scar over her left eye. Immediately his eyes open in shock at what he saw but seeing her caused an old emotion in his heart to stir that was a little different then the love he knows now.

"I saw her... I felt her emotions and sadness... I understand what it means to have bonds that transcend time and space." After saying that the Makulan just nods.

"That is right, bonds are a cosmic force that can never be broken; it connects everything and everyone... You have passed the first test." Once he said that, he was already gone with only a golden sword handle was left.

"What is this..." Naruto thought in confusion as he looks at it in confusion.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for the idea "MidnightHunter563" involving the future chapter with Tex.

Sorry for going a little fast between the episodes. Things will slow down more during the last seasons.

Chapter 15

AT THE ANCIENT RUINS DURING SUNDOWN

Naruto sat by himself, watching the sun set as he was sitting on one of the ruins.

"Whatcha thinkin?" When he heard that the hologram of Tex appeared on his right sitting down next to him.

"Nothing really... Ya know, I don't really know when Carolina will come back with Epsilon so we're stuck here until then-" he was cut off by Tex.

"Naruto... I know I have your memories but there are some things even I don't know so, so tell me...are you actually planning on returning to your own universe, the one that you were exiled to a faraway planet." Once she said that, he just looks at the sun.

"Tex... I have things I must do in that universe... Things I must atone for." After he said that, she could just shake her head.

"Naruto... Ever since we met I knew something was wrong with you, you keep blaming yourself for what happ-... I..." She just stops talking knowing that her words will do nothing.

"What I've done can never be forgiven but I can still try... I lost who I was when I killed Peter... I... Can't even think straight of what I'm supposed to do, I killed my best friend and others for the sake of power even through I didn't need it; I don't want these guys wing dragged into my mess." After saying that, she just looks down.

"You're carrying such a heavy burden... I hope the day comes when you can let go." After saying that she disappears back into his storage unit.

"I doubt that Tex... I may never be able to let all I've done go." Once he said that he heard a new voice from behind him.

"Sneaking... Sneaking... Sneaking... Sneaking... Sneaking..." As the word kept being repeated he turns seeing Caboose behind him trying to hide.

"Sup Caboose..." After saying that, the blue just replies by saying in a whisper "is the mean lady gone?".

"Yes... Yes she is..." After saying that the soldier walks towards Naruto soon sitting down on his right.

"Caboose... Just tell me what you think of me." When he said that, Caboose could just tilt his head.

"Well uh... You're a very nice man and very scary once angry... You remind me of me when I get angry..." After saying that he could just give a chuckle.

"You're an odd one Caboose... But even so I told you, what I've done... Everything I did a few weeks back and all you said after hearing my story was "I need to go to the bathroom."... What do you actually think of me?" After asking him that, he just doesn't say a word except looks at the sun.

"Sad and confused..." When Caboose said that he blinks in surprise at hearing his words.

"I uh... Made mistakes too... Some or maybe a lot; like when I killed Church-which was an accident, I didn't do it on purpose or anything!" After saying that, Naruto just stares at him.

"You're very odd ya' know..." Once he said that, Caboose just looks down at his hands.

"That's what Church thinks, he calls me special and sometimes... It was an accident when I killed church." After saying that, Naruto just stood up.

"Well lets get shut eye." After telling him that the blue stood up.

"Time to spy on Agent Washington!" After saying that he ran in one direction...

"He's definitely an odd one..." Once he said that he starts walking back towards the others location.

SOME TIME LATER AT OUTPOST 17-B: VALHALLA

The group arrived at one of the bases located at the far end with all the water. Naruto just looks around the outpost as he got of the vehicle followed by Florida as well.

"Tell the others to scan the area just in case of unexpected enemies near by..." After saying that the freelancer just nods while heading for the others leaving Naruto to himself which he starts walking towards the closest base and enters it.

Once he was inside the base, he just looks at the floor.

"Why am I even here helping these people since it won't help me get out of this universe?" After asking that, Tex appears in front of him.

"You know why... The red and blues, there not normal

Soldiers but people who do what they want, they don't even follow missions. They may be a group of idiots, but there the closest thing you can call a family." After saying that, he just looks down.

"Tex... My family is in my universe, these people will only get caught up in my mess and mine alone..." After saying that he looks at his hands.

"Ultron will kill them and it'll be all my fault-" he stopped hearing footsteps and turns seeing Wash.

"Ya' know Naruto... You worry way to much on way to many things." After saying that, he just makes a "tch" sound while looking away.

"Naruto... I know you have been through things that none of us could even comprehend, you've fought people that make us look like jokes, but you always want to take the easy way out... Taking on challenges by yourself; Naruto... Just have faith in us and our skills." After saying that he leaves the base, while Naruto just looks down.

"Friends...family...faith... " After thinking that he starts thinking about his first team with Peter while his hands turn into fists.

FEW DAYS LATER AT THE CUARTO MUCHO SECRETO HOLOGRÁFICO

"Let me get this straight, you guys build an enormous room... Capable of creating realistic holographic simulations... But you couldn't figure out how to walk across the canyon to capture our flag?" After Tucker said that, Grif just points out Lopez built it followed by Simons saying they did capture it.

"Enough guys..." After saying that, the other start to be quiet.

"Listen up... We've got big news." Carolina said out loud and before Caboose could say anything, Naruto planes a hand on his friends shoulder while shaking his head "no".

"We found the director..." Even they heard that the group turns to church seeing him big again.

"Church, your big again; what has she been feeding you?" He asked the Ai but it wasn't answered since Wash continues the conversation.

"You know where the director is hiding?" He asked her and she just answers by saying "that's right.".

"He's hold up in one of his offsite storage facilities... Similar to the ones we've seen before." After saying that, holographic images appeared in midair.

"But we have no idea what kind of modifications the director may have made in the compound over the last few years." After saying that, Wash just puts in his thought of if there's any sort of security with him.

"Essentially, we need to be ready for anything... So, lets go over the plan." After she said that his eyes narrowed.

"What plan?" After Tucker asked, Church just answer by saying "the plan to take down the director.".

"Uh... I thought the plan was we help you find he director?" Grif asked now unsure while the other freelancers look at each other, unsure of where this was going.

"Yeah, and now we found him; good job everyone, way to hustle out there!" Simons said trying to avoid what they said even more but it was useless.

"The plan changed..." Carolina told everyone, adding to there doubts.

"So what exactly is the plan?" He asked her and just like that she gives them the plan.

"Infiltrate the facility, and neutralize all hostiles." Just like that, Griff was out.

"Riiiight... What's our plan tho?" Griff asked already knowing he's not gonna like this.

"That is your plan... In counting on all of you." After saying that he takes a step forward.

"Carolina... Are you planning on using them as a distraction... All of them?" After asking that, she just answers.

"No, I'll take you and Wash just in case we find trouble-" she was cut off by Naruto.

"No... Your plan is utter BULLSHIT! YOU PLAN ON LETTING THEM FIGHT A FIGHT THEY WILL MUST LIKELY BE KILLED AT!" He yelled at Carolina who starts getting angry.

"DIE?! WHY WOULD YOU CARE FOR A BUNCH OF IDIOTS?!" After yelling that his eyes just widen but even so he looks at everyone.

"I abandoned one family once... I don't plan on making that same mistake again, never again... I've lost so much but even so I found new people to call friends... New people to protect so that's why I'm not allowing you to sacrifice them." After saying that, the freelancers stand behind Naruto in agreement.

"Are you serious?! If all of you work together then it'll be a breeze so stop acting being lazy and actually help!" Church yelled at Naruto who's eyes just narrow.

"Son are you forgetting who saved your sorry ass from the military?!" Sarge said with Simons agreeing too.

"Oh boo hoo, why don't you come back after your second or third life then we'll compare notes!" Church said to them, now greatly annoying Naruto.

"Some friend you are... Lets go." After saying that he turns his back to Carolina.

"Where do you think you're going?!" She questioned Naruto who doesn't even turn.

"Don't know... Don't care... Wash's words got me thinking of family and I don't plan on losing this one." Naruto told her as he starts walking away.

"YOU, YOU OF ALL PEOPLE START WALKING AWAY, SO CALLED BEST OF THE BEST!" Church yelled at Naruto who just keeps walking, followed by the other freelancers.

"Well you can count me out too!" Sarge said agreeing with Naruto.

"What?!" Was all Carolina could say after hearing that.

"Don't get me wrong, busting into another military base on a rescue mission was really fun but I'm not getting turned into Swiss cheese just for the two of you can finish done personal mission... This ain't our fight." Sarge told them.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, sir." Simons agreed with his leader.

"Both of you, be quiet!" She ordered them which Tucker just started speaking.

"Dude, this is bullshit!" Tucker said but even when Church tried stop him it didn't matter since Carolina now standing in front of him telling him that's an order.

"Well guess what psycho, I don't take orders from you anymore!" He told her, no longer letting her lead him.

"Well, what about now?" After saying that she points her gun at Tucker.

"STAND DOWN CAROLINA!" Came the yell of Tex who was now standing next to Naruto while he and his group were pointing that guns at Carolina followed by Wash holding a gun up to her head.

"Don't do that..." He told her, much to her surprise and shock.

"Wash... What are you doing?" She questioned him and he answers.

"I'm protecting my friends, now lower the weapon." He ordered her, and all she could do was do as he wanted while asking him why side with them.

"Wash, I don't understand we found the Director! We can make him pay, this is what we wanted!" Church told Wash who lowers his gun.

"All I want is for you to leave... I've already been responsible for enough of there problems in the past, and I'll be damned before I let you cause anymore..." Once he said that he started walking towards Naruto who stood with the others while there backs were turned.

"Just like that... You freelancers are gonna turn your backs on us?" Church asked Wash who tried answering while turning back.

"Epsilon, I know that-" he was cut off by church saying no a couple of times.

"You're right! You know I guess I should seen that one coming, not exactly like your new to the concept is it?" He asked Wash who in turn said nothing while Naruto just looks at Church.

"That's a little harsh..." Was all Sarge could say at hearing his words.

"But you guys?! After all the shut you've put me through?! I really thought you would have my back!" He told the reds.

"Us?! What the hell did we do?!" Griff questioned Church who has had it and began growing while turning red as he just begins letting out all his built up stress.

"YOU SHOT ME THROUGH THE HEAD, YOU PUT A BOMB IN MY GUT, YOU KILLED ME WITH MY OWN DAMN TANK AND THAT'S JUST HOW WE MET!" He yelled at both teams.

"Church calm down, what's your problem?!" Tucker asked the enraged Church who continues.

"YOU'RE MY PROBLEM! YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN MY PROBLEM, EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU IS JUST A PROBLEM THAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH ON A DAILY BASIS!" After yelling that, he soon realized his mistake from seeing Tucker look down while turning his back to Church as he starts walking away past the freelancers towards the door.

"Guys..." After he said that, he began shrinking while his color changed back to normal. Soon after the three reds followed after Tucker.

"Guys, w-wait a minute..." He couldn't explain the sudden outburst but when he looked at who was left, of was Caboose staring at Church.

"Caboose..." After he said that, the blue said nothing but start walking away.

"Forget it Church, we don't need them-" she was cut off by Naruto who watched everyone leave.

"Carolina... You've fallen so far your just like me... I thought getting the director was what I wanted but actually all I wanted was have friends and a family; these guys, Tucker, Griff, Sarge, Caboose, Simons, and Lopez... Until now I didn't really think of them as friends but comrades until I heard Wash's words. I killed my best friend for power; I was willing to sacrifice those close to me for it. Caboose... He's someone I don't want to die, just like Tex... Carolina, ask yourself this... Is sacrificing the ones you care about worth completing your goal?" After asking her that he starts walking away with Wash.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 16

AT THE VALHALLA POST

"OK PEOPLE! LETS GET THIS STARTED!" Naruto yelled out loud, gaining the attention of all of them as he stood on top of the base on the other side of the outpost.

"California, Ohio, Alabama, Arizona, Colorado, Virgina,and Nevada, you guys are on red team while me, Wash, Florida, Uta, Georgia, and Iowa will be on blues!" Naruto to he both groups out loud.

"Ok but can we get our flag back?" Alabama asked the blues which Naruto and Wash look at each other, soon enough both look back at the red team.

"That depends, how much do you want your flag back?" Wash asked them as the entire team looks at Simons who could just sigh.

"I would just like to let everyone know that I suck..." As he goes on, Naruto just looks at Wash.

"Why so we make them do that?" After asking him that the freelancer just shrugs.

"OK, YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE ANYTHING WE WANT SINCE WE'VE ALREADY-" he stopped from seeing Caboose standing by himself away from them.

"Caboose, what's wrong?" Naruto asked him as Caboose just looks in the direction where they came.

"Church..." After Caboose said that, everyone looked at each other.

"Caboose... Its there choice to die so just-" he was cut off by Caboose.

"Those who break the rules are scum but those who would abandon even one of out friends are lower then scum." When Caboose said that, they were all confused while Naruto was completely and utterly shocked since this of the first time he's ever spoken in a serious yet wise time.

"Caboose... But you realize that you will most likely-" he stopped after hearing a voice.

(The second test, how to survive while being restrained by fear... What are you most afraid of?)

Naruto's eyes just widen at seeing an image of a dead Sif, Enchantress, his old team Peter, Ava, Luke, Sam, Danny, all the freelancers... The orphans... Everyone he's ever cared about dead at his feet with Thanos standing before him.

"My fear... So that's why I couldn't except it..." After Naruto whispered that, he looks at his left hand and makes a fist.

"My fears are what stop me from doing what I must... All I want is for all of you guys to live..." After saying that, everyone was looking at him.

"Naruto, what are you-" he was cut off by Naruto.

"I'm going back to help them out... To let the fear of losing everyone is not the way I want to live, I can't allow that!" Naruto yelled and without noticing it, a golden hand guard with dark blue markings appears on his handle of a weapons.

(You have passed the second test of letting your fears go.)

"Naruto, are you-" Wash was cut off by Tex who appears next to him.

"We're leaving if you guys like it or not... Our friends-well friend and ex-boyfriend is out there on a one way mission to his end. We won't stand by and let then get themselves killed." After saying that, they heard a new voice.

"He's right guys, if it wasn't for Church then none of you guys would have met each other along with go on crazy missions." After they heard that, the group turns seeing Doc.

"Sarge you finally got to lead an actual military operation, Tucker you learned how to use your sword like a pro, you found a new team Naruto and Wash, Simons got back his old team, I finally managed to keep a patient from dying. So you guys, in the end we all work together and we all got what we wanted." After saying that, Naruto steps forward.

"So who's coming?" Naruto asked the group as they all looked at each other.

"Wherever you go, we go." Florida said as he began reloading his gun while Tucker takes out his laser sword.

"You realize that if you go after them, there's no promises that you guys will come back..." Wash said to Naruto who just shrugs while smiling.

"If I'm gonna die, I'll die side by side with my friends." After saying that, Wash just shakes his head.

"I never understood you for a moment but... You lead a war against Asgard so your the best choice to lead. But are you guys even gonna-" After saying that, Sarge puts in his thoughts.

"Son, stupid and reckless is how we always get things done... There's one thing that all you freelancers always seem to forget, when it comes to handling idiots you are outmatched... You may have your smart plans, and your fancy technology, and your fancy training, but in the end what has that got ya? Without a team you can count on, without your fellow soldier by your side, all that really does is amount to squat does it? So instead standing there belly aching all day, just tell us... Are you gonna keep playing it safe (reloads shotgun) or do you wanna get a little reckless?" After asking Wash that, the freelancer just looks at the other freelancers releasing there guns.

"This has to be the worst idea of all time in the history of the freelancers but you can clone me in..." After saying that the gay freelancer donut agrees.

"And pick me! Church is gonna be so happy!" Caboose said with joy.

"I'm in too, this is so cool! I'll go pack my medical head for the trip!" He yelled as Doc ran in one direction.

"Uh guys, they have a huge head start so how are we supposed to reach them in time?" Simons asked the group who looks at easily her until 10 UNSC ships arrive.

"FREEZE! THIS IS AN AMBUSH AND YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR BREAKING, ENTERING, AND STOLEN UNSC PROPERTY!" The leader yelled at the group.

"Well... That was fast." Was all Naruto said while Wash just sighs.

"Surrender now, you are out numbered-wait... One, two-... Scratch that, you out number us! But we have air ships, easy to pilot airships that don't have guns which we will now land in order to take you to jail." After saying that, Naruto just thought if one thing.

"Is this the reason why we haven't ended the war between us and the Covenant yet... Dumbasses..." Naruto thought to himself at hearing this.

ONE MINUTE LATER

They were all riding away with there vehicles while Naruto gave then the middle finger for there stupidity.

"YOU CAN GO TELL ANDREW DEL RIO TO GO FUCK HIMSELF!" Naruto yelled at the soldiers who just look at each other while they were flying away.

"... Is it bad to say that I wish he would kick captains ass?" One UNSC soldier asked the other who just shrugs.

"Either him or John-117... That man is just an asshole." The other said which they agree with the other.

NEXT TIME, REDS, BLUES, FREELANCERS, VS ONE HUNDRED TEX'S. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 17

AT THE FREELANCER OFFSITE STORAGE FACILITY

"COME ON GET UP!" Church yelled at Carolina who's slowly trying to get up but still hurt.

"She was right... I can't do this, I can't beat her... I could never beat her!" Carolina told herself and Church while surrounded by the Tex's.

"B-Better luck next tine, Carolina-" the Tex was cut off by it and another four suddenly being frozen solid soon enough followed by three plasma grenades lands on the ice.

"NINE POINTS YOU DIRTY WHORES!" Donut yelled while Carolina dives out if the way as the ice shattered into a million pieces along with the five Tex's leaving 95 remaining. Carolina at the time lands in front of Naruto who goes down on one knee.

"About time you said that." Naruto told her as he outstretched his right hand to her.

"But... But you-" she was cut off by Naruto.

"Lets just say, Caboose's words snapped me out of my funk." After saying that she took his hand and stood up.

"95 VS 20..." After he said that, Tex appears next to him.

"If you need me I'll be watching this while eating popcorn." Just after saying that a hologram appears in her hands showing popcorn and she just disappears.

"Bitch." Was all Naruto could say with Church nodding in agreement.

"Hey, I thought this wasn't your guys fight?" Church asked Tucker who didn't answer but Sarge did.

"Come on, overwhelming odds with little to no chance of survival and fighting side by side with a half human, half lizard, half ice giant, and half god... How could we resist?" Sarge asked church who was surprised at hearing that.

"You got a problem with that Church?" Tucker asked his friend which he answers.

"Guys, I'm an asshole and I admit it. I will gladly accept any and all smart ass remarks after this is over but I would like to point out the fact that we're standing in a room full of crazy freelancer robots ready to completely and utterly fuck our shit up!" Church told the group with Tucker putting in "sooooo... Cheesy forgiveness speech later?".

"Wait, I thought that was the forgiveness speech?" Naruto asked in confusion while Sarge just shrugs.

"LOCK AND LOAD PEOPLE!" Carolina told them but there already reloaded before they got there.

"Hey Caboose, did you hear?" Naruto whispered to Caboose who turns to him.

"HEAR WHAT?!" The idiot yelled out loud gaining all there attention but Naruto just shakes his head as he leans towards Caboose's helmet and whispered something.

"THEY SAID WHAT?!" Caboose yelled as he suddenly charged for the army of Tex's and easily blew right last them, sending them flying through the air soon doing a roll then stood up.

"MY NAME IS MICHAEL J. CABOOSE AND I!" After saying that he suddenly sidesteps to the right and kicked straight at a Tex's head sending it flying off the robot making it 94.

"HATE!" As he continued the idiot hulk gave an uppercut to one robot sending her head flying as well making it 93.

"I HATE THE 3 MINUTES OF WAIT FOR RAMEN!" Caboose yelled and when he said that, everyone besides the robots look at Naruto.

"Ramen is gods food..." After saying that, Florida just nods in agreement.

"COME ON EVERYONE, NOWS OUR CHANCE!" Wash yelled to everyone, with that last push they charged.

"FOR OUR ANCESTORS ANCESTORS, ATTACK!" Sarge yelled as Naruto ran past all of them as he jumps real high while spinning as he threw a barrage of ice Kunai's everywhere hitting the tex robots in the head and freezing them while taking out 12 more making it 81 left. Just as he lands the berserk Caboose held one tex by her right leg and kept roaming her in the ground to his left and right then at the other Tex's until he literally ripped off its foot then ran it through her head making it 80. Tucker began fighting side by side with Florida was tossing his tomahawks into two Tex's shoulders but it didn't stop then until they found there heads being cut off by Tucker who uses that as a distraction making it 78. Sarge was currently gunning down five Tex's since he was reloading and firing so fast it looked like an automatic, the one who made sure they were dead was the Ohio and Alabama who stood behind Sarge on both his sides as support for when he needs to reload.

73 Tex Left

"Don't hurt me!" Donut yelled as he drops his gun but before one Tex could attack him it met a bullet in the face taking it out and making it 72.

"Ok, we're done here!" Wash told them while a couple of Tex's charged for Grif. The fatass was currently firing the Meta's weapons at some Tex but it didn't work except sent her flying, when he turns how feet he was met with two fists to the face sending him to the ground then held by his feet upside down with three Tex's up high aiming for his balls but Caboose straight up tackled all three of them in midair while Carolina shot the other two in the head leaving only 64 due to the others killing the Tex's during that time. Just as Griff stood to he was punched in the nuts then kicked like a football over the other Tex and behind Naruto.

"Oh Griff look out!" Naruto said to the orange guy who looks up at Naruto with a look of disbelief.

"YOU WARN ME NOW?!" Grif yelled at Naruto who just turns to him.

"Tex told me not to warn you..." After saying that, an image of Tex appears on Naruto's right holding an empty bag of popcorn.

"You deserved it you cock sucker." Was all she said and disappeared. Soon enough Naruto dropped his empty gun and began using his ice bow and arrow since it was far more effective as he began unleashing arrow after arrow through Tex's head.

"CHURCH! WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF AMMO AND THERE'S STILL OVER 50 TEX'S LEFT!" Naruto yelled as he went back to back with Carolina.

"GIVE ME YOUR HAND!" He yelled as he extended his right hand which Carolins took and then soon to be used as a weapon by being spun in a circle while kicking every Tex in the face. As it ended he yelled her with both his hands to keep her from falling but after doing this his eyes widen all the way at seeing that they were close and thankfully for Carolina her helmet concealed her blush at being held in his arms.

"ROMEO AND JULIET, GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER!" Nevada yelled as he jams a silver tipped pen a Tex face causing sparks to flying and prompting him to let go before the head blew up.

"SHIT!" Nevada yelled at not expecting that to happen while California was spraying one tex in the face with a can on tan spray... Weird... Before anything else that was a powerful pulse of energy Tex's to hit the ground or stop moving.

"Uhhh, you could have done that before I got punched in the nuts like 20 of them at once!" Grif yelled at Church but Tucker didn't agree.

"Yeah but where's the fun in that?" Tucker asked the red while Sarge congratulates the Ai fairy.

"Guys, its time for them to do the next part alone-" he was cut off by Carolina.

"Your coming as well, you have Tex with you so you should come as well." Carolina told him as Naruto just sighs at hearing that but nods.

5 MINUTES LATER IN THE MAIN ROOM

Naruto was the first to enter slowly but what he found was an unexpected site... The director Church staring at a video showing his side Allison. Seeing this, Tex appeared next to Naruto while Carolina entered with Church.

"So this is where you've been Leonard..." Naruto said and without turning he knew who they were behind him signaling for Naruto to take off his helmet.

"Hello agent Tokyo and agent Carolina... Would you like to watch this file with me?" He asked them but Naruto walks towards him not answering until he stood on his left.

"No need sir... But I have to say... You did all you could." After saying that, the Director's hands turn to fists.

"I just need to watch this, I think I have a way... A way to bring her back right time." He told them while Naruto looks at the video of Allison along with Tex who just stares at it. Carolina tried skewing but Naruto cut her off.

"Leonard-" he was cut off by Church getting pissed off as he goes in front of the Leonard's vision.

"YOU HAD YOUR FUCKING TIME! YOU HAVE TO ANSWER FOR WHAT YOU DID, TO THE META, TO WASHINGTON, TO NARUTO, TO CAROLINA, TO ME, AND TO HER... TO TEXAS!" Church yelled at Leonard who doesn't answer his question.

"Hello Epsilon... You came all this way just to see me?" He asked him but he got more then he asked.

"IM HERE TO REMEMBER WHAT YOU'VE DONE; SOMEBODY HAS TOO!" He yelled but wouldn't stop even after Tex said his name.

"NO! NOT ALL OF US GOT SCOTT OFF FREE CAROLINA!" As he continued his version was changing to the other AI's.

"HE WAS BRILLIANT AND WE TRUSTED HIM, BUT HE LIED TO US! HE TWISTED AND TORTURED US AND USED US; MANIPULATED US FOR HIS OWN PURPOSE AND-" he was cut off by Naruto.

"SHUT IT CHURCH!" Naruto screamed and with that he was silenced immediately by his words.

"I know his pain far too well... He's been paying the day he lost Allison and even so, he never stopped trying. He is a man I can't help but respect for trying to bring back his wife..." After saying that, Tex began to speak.

"Your past doesn't define who you are... It just gives you the starting point of who your going yo be... These words were meant for you Naruto." Tex told him as he could only nod.

Carolina takes off her helmet, revealing her face which Leonard looks up at her before taking off his glasses showing that he's been crying with a look of loss in his face.

Carolina leans down to give a kiss on her fathers forehead.

"Just a bit more time..." Leonard said with nothing but sadness in his tone.

"Come on Church... We're leaving." Carolina said but the Ai couldn't agree.

"But..." He was cut off by Tex.

"What's the point of killing him... When he's lost everything...?" Tex asked him but Naruto shakes his head.

"He does have one more thing... Carolina..." After saying that, Church looks down at the ground.

"Agent Tokyo... Can I speak with you alone for a moment?" After saying that he just nods.

"After saying that he looks at both of them and she began walking away.

"You... Were my greatest creation." Leonard said to what appears to be Church.

"I don't know what I am... But I do know this, I'm more then just a copy of you... I'm better then you." Church told him but got an unexpected answer.

"I wasn't speaking to you..." After saying that, Church follows after Carolina leaving the three.

"The moment I met you... I knew you were the one." When he said that, Naruto was confused but saw him take out a glowing computer chip of sorts.

"I made this for you... Its the key to your future." When he said that, Naruto was confused but extends his right hand so he places it on his.

Naruto just puts his helmet back on and once he did it he places the chip inside his helmet. Just like that his suit began sparking while all sorts of information began being uploaded to his suit and just like that his left side began glowing as everything, the clothes and armor that covered his left side except his hekmet was destroying showing a his left side had a cybernetic like look to it as his entire arm was silver with glowing yellow lines of energy passing through it along with his left foot also looking cybernetic, both looking like his arm and leg before they were destroyed but were silver with yellow lines of energy traveling through it.

"That data chip... Is a piece my family has hidden over centuries... That chip is now downloading into your own DNA and fusing with it so that you can become what Ultron could never understand... The only thing that can defeat him, is you..." After saying that, Naruto just looks at his left hand and made a fist.

"I... Have one last request... Protect my daughter and Texas with your life." After saying that, Naruto places his left hand on Leonard's shoulder.

"I'll protect them...and that's a promise of a life time." Naruto told him but Leonard wasn't done yet.

"Naruto... Can you leaving me pistol..." After asking him that he takes out his emergency pistol and places it on the table.

"Goodbye... Sir." After saying that he begins walking away and out of the room.

ONE WEEK LATER

"..." Naruto said nothing since he was now in a new area that he's never been before while he is now separated from his team since that took a different ship.

As he stood on the grass in the field he looks seeing Carolina and Church in a cliff talking.

"You guys better come back soon..." Was all Naruto said as Tex appeared on his right.

"You coming or what, I want to check out this new base." Tex told him and he just nods.

NEXT TIME, LAND OF THE DEAD. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone, this chapter will be the story of Peter Parker and what he's been doing all these years, credit goes to "ortizale317" for giving me the idea.

Chapter 18

WITHIN THE LAND OF THE DEAD, VALHALLA

"I know we've been here for years but you can handle it." Asked what appeared to be a little white dragon sitting upon a cloaked figures right shoulder.

"Al...bion... I... I want it back..." The figure said with sadness, both were approaching the building housing the one who rules this realm. As they were walking, skeleton warriors began moving out of the way for him to pass them. As they made it to the entrance they found Hela was sitting upon her throne once again watching her skeleton warriors fight it out.

"Watching those guys fight again is quite boring isn't it?" When she heard that a smile forms on her face as she turns seeing the cloaked figure at the exit.

"We've done everything you've asked... Return to us what we lost." The dragon requested in a deep voice of Hela who just chuckles.

"As always you never speak to me Peter..." After saying that Peter said nothing as he was concealed by the cloak.

"Hela it is wise not to toy with us, we've been here for years on end... Give it back to him... Now..." After Albion ordered her she just laughs while smiling. In her right hand appears a horn of sorts that she blew, after doing so it only took a matter of seconds for the two to be surrounded by skeleton warriors.

"Hela, it isn't wise to be doing this he's... Not gonna be playful as he was..." Albion ordered as he they were consumed by a bright light as he's now wearing the Divide Dividing armor but with changes.

"Vanishing Dragon! Balance Breaker!" As Albion yelled it the armor began releasing white lightning. In a flash Hela was kicked straight in the stomach sending her straight through her throne chair and into her walk.

"How dare-" she was cut off by Peter raising his right hand.

"DIVIDE!" Just after his armor shouted that Hela's abilities and physical abilities were divided as she was punched in the face sending her to the ground.

"I can see you've gotten stronger child but even so do you honestly think you have the slightest chance of defeating me in my realm?" She questioned while smiling at enjoying this but he didn't reply except extending his right hand.

"Divide!" Albion yelled as he halved her power once again as he was already in front of her while bringing back his right fist and as he did so a white orb appears on top of his fist, once he swung his fist he sent a large white beam straight for Hela who was consumed by it but after that the smoke clears showing a shield made of bones from the dead warriors.

"Now obey me!" Hela yelled causing him to freeze as he couldn't move.

"I...want it...back..." Came the voice of Peter confusing her as his body began releasing a heavenly aura.

"I WANT IT BACK!" He roared as his body unleashed a god like aura causing a shockwave appear.

"I, who is about to awaken,

Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God

I envy the "igniter" and I pursue the "dream"

I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy

And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise! JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!" After he chanted that he was now in a larger form of his armor while giving off a godly aura.

"RAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRR!" Peter roared much to Hela's complete shock at seeing him in a form that far surpasses that of a god, of any god.

"I WANT IT BACK! ULTIMATE HALF DIMENSION!" He roared as his wings extended outwards as he began unleashing a wave of dividing power causing the charging skeletons to begin diving but not just that everything starts dividing as of planning on dividing everything.

"FINE! I'LL GIVE YOU IT BACK BUT STOP BEFORE YOU DESTROY MY REALM!" Hela shouted at Peter who stopped as he looks down at Hela with anger as he outstretched his right hand grabbing Hela so she could now be staring directly at his face.

"Now!" He told her as he changed back to divide dividing then back to his normal form as he's cloaked. Peter pulls his hood up revealing himself as a skeleton with some hair coming from his head while Albion jumps down from his shoulder as he stood next to Peter outstretching his right hand.

"Now..." He told her as she regrettably outstretched her right hand to grab his.

"Will you except my request of becoming my husband?" She asked Peter who did not answer but increases the grip.

"Fine..." After she said that he hand glows brightly as the light travels into Peter who gives a yell as Albion disappears as this happened flesh and bone began covering Peter once again as his abilities before he died returned to him including his Spider-Man outfit undamaged.

"Well, that was tingly." Peter told Hela as he cracked his neck, after doing so he starts walking away.

"There is no escape for you..." After tell him that he gives a laugh while looking back at Hela.

"I already know that but... I'm just waiting." After he said that Hela was about obtuse her powers when Peter suddenly turns firing a web into her face and pulls causing her to fly straight for him as he reactivating is divide dividing armor.

"DIVIDE!" Albion yelled said he punched her full force to the ground knocking her out.

"It feels good being alive again but I still can't leave..." After saying that he looks back at seeing the skeleton soldiers kneeling before Peter.

"Uhhhh... Why are they bowing to me?" After asking Albion that he answers.

"You have defeated Hela and since there is no other in charge but you who is strongest..." After Albion said that, Peter walks towards the horn and picks it up.

"I'm gonna have some fun here until my team figures out how to bring me back... Naruto..." After thinking that he looks at the sky.

"I hope... You've come back home." Peter thought as he has a sad smile in his face but he stopped seeing Hela waking up

"Hmmm... What to do now?" Peter thought to himself while thinking about the situation he's in with Hela trying to get him to marry her.

"Isn't this just like what happened with Naruto?" Peter asked Albion who answers.

"Don't ask me." Was all the dragon said to Peter.

NEXT TIME, THE ULTRON TRILOGY. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

SKIPPING TO THE MORE IMPORTANT PARTS OF THIS FANFIC SO I CAN FINISH THIS UP WITH THE FINAL FANFIC AND RETURN TO THE MARVEL UNIVERSE.

Chapter 19

FEW MONTHS LATER

"Naruto did you fix it yet?" Came the words of Tucker who was behind Naruto while he was messing with the communications satellite.

"Tucker... Shouldn't you be training with Wash?" When Naruto asked him that, he just continues.

"Im just saying someone should have found us by now, you know it's like if a plane crashes and disappears that's fine, civilians, whatever. But this was a fucking space ship, that's like national tragedy level important and what about GPS, the galactic positioning system should have been able to inform command of our location within seconds of a mayday." After he said that, Naruto stopped thinking about what he just said.

"You're absolutely right..." When he said that, Tucker stumbled back a little from him saying that.

"Excuse me?!" Once he said that, Naruto just went on.

"When we first git here, I thought we would be able to just wait for help to arrive but... Nothing happened as if "someone" was covering up where we crashed... This place... The entire area is odd and we on guard... We're being watched." When he said that his eyes widen.

"My helmet has thermal vision and with the new upgrade I can now pinpoint his location but until he tries something I won't so anything-..." He stopped talking at seeing Tucker was already gone.

"Well that was rude..." Naruto thought to himself in annoyance at the idiot.

"How the fuck did we even crash?" Tex said to Naruto through his helmet while he was fixing the wiring of the satellite he glances at his left arm and leg, after all these months he still hasn't figured out what he can do. They've been here for quite awhile as some odd things have happened lately.

"Uhhhh... Naruto." When Naruto heard that he looks back to see Caboose.

"What?" Once he asked him that, Caboose began asking his question.

"When will Church come back...?" After asking him that, Naruto stopped what he was doing as he turns to Caboose.

"Don't know Caboose... But don't worry, he'll return." Naruto reassured him while Tex appears next to him in her more taller form but still a hologram.

"Caboose, he may have left without saying anything but I'm sure he'll come back in time." After she said that, Caboose began acting as his usual self.

"YES! I KNEW YOU WOULD KNOW HE WOULD COME BACK! Your not as scary as I thought mean lady." Just after Caboose said/yelled it he starts walking away.

"Why does he keep calling me "mean lady?", what did I do?" After asking that he gives a laugh.

"Don't you remember, an Epsilon-Tex beat the shit out of both teams... Caboose was just watching from afar while this happened, Naruto looks back at the stairs/boxes he set up so he could get up there. Naruto then glances at the rock formation and saw that they were being watched again.

"Dammit... I've been buying time but why isn't he or she revealing themselves?" Naruto thought to himself as he glanced at the already fix communications.

"Hey blue!" Someone yelled causing him to look over the side to see Sarge, Simons, fatass Grif, and... Lopez?

"What?" After asking that, Sarge was the first to speak.

"We thought it would be a good idea to come over and lend a hand..." When he said that, Naruto just raised an eyebrow at hearing that.

"We could provide tech support." Simons said while Sarge started speaking again... Sadly...

"Have you tried to use any "D" batteries?" After asking him that, he just stares at Sarge.

"Sarge... I think you may actually be one of the most stupid people I've met, Caboose may not be bright unlike you guys but he can still pretty much kill all of you... Maybe me... Anyways... His could you help me?" After asking then that, the group stayed silent at hearing that.

"Hola." When Lopez said that, Naruto raised his eyebrow again.

"He speaks Spanish... Doesn't he?" After asking then that, Simons just gives a nod. What happened text was surprisingly shocking since they never knew Naruto could do that. What he did was he looked at Lopez and began speaking... Spanish...

"Estoy realmente lo siento por usted, coronel Sarge es un idiota, Grif es un fatass y Simons ... se obtiene lo que quiero decir." After he said that, they three just stare at him in shock while Lopez began talking.

"Así que usted es el único capaz de hablar español , pero dime , ¿necesita mi ayuda ya que este ya es fijo ?" After Lopez said that, Naruto replied back.

"Ive estado comprando tiempo, estamos siendo observados por alguien , que llegó justo resently así estar en guardia." After he said that, Lopez just nods but suddenly the con turns on gaining his attention at seeing its been hacked so it was forced to turn on, much to the shock of Naruto.

"Holy shit!" Grif said in shock at hearing Naruto speak Spanish and the com back on.

"It's working (dammit, who hacked it, was it that person watching us?!) mayday, this is Agent Tokyo, can anybody read me over?" After asking that he only got silence.

"We crashed, somehow our ship crash landed on this island and we're in need of rescuer so please respond..." After saying that he got only more silence.

"WE ARE FROM PROJECT FREELANCER, SO PLEASE RESPOND!" Naruto yelled but there was only silence until he heard static

"Nsfsfhvf Narutoyhdryjftggg." Naruto just grits his teeth as he slams his left hand on the com causing shire lines to appear on it as they got a clear signal.

[Naruto... Is that you?]

Came a deep voice which caused Naruto's eyes to widen immediately recognizing the voice.

"Of all people, its good to hear you voice again sir... We're stranded on some planet we know nothing about." After saying that, he got no reply.

[I'm... Kinda busy at the moment... Contact me-]

Just like that the com changed to someone else.

[Yes, I would like to reorder that toy I bought last week... Hello... Amazon?]

"Donut...?" Simons said in confusion while Naruto just scratches the back of his head in confusion.

"DONUT IS THAT YOU?!" Sarge yelled as he climbed up the boxes of supplies to be now standing next to Naruto.

[Sarge? Oh hey guys, what have you all been up too?]

"We're stranded in the middle of a jungle, with little food and supplies..." Sarge answered in a hurry which Donut just said two words.

[That sucks...]

After he said that, Naruto just sighs.

"Donut, listen to me you need to send help, call command!" Sarge said to Donut.

[Command, I think I know a guy if you want to turn this call into a three way?]

After he said that, Naruto began speaking again.

"Listen Pinky, leave behind your sexuality and help us!" Naruto said to Donut.

[IT'S LIGHTISH RED!]

"NO ONE GIVES A SHIT, YOU'RE PINK SO DEAL WITH IT! OUR COORDINATES 3-5-7-7-8-7-9-8." After he said that he got no reply.

[You bitch...]

When Donut said that, Naruto cracks his right hands knuckles.

"Wanna repeat that pinky?" After saying that he hit a reply.

[N-NO! I have your coordinates down, no matter how deep the bush is, private donut always finds his man!" Just after saying that both Sarge and Naruto look at each other then back at the com.

"Roger that son." After he said that the com suddenly explodes with Naruto pulling his left hand back.

"Holy shit..." Grif said again while Naruto looks at his left hand.

"Well that was-" he stopped seeing Sarge standing a couple of feet away from Naruto.

"Mind keeping that hand away from me." After Sarge said that, Naruto could just sweat drop at hearing him say that.

"NARUTO!" Caboose yelled gaining everyone's attention to see him running towards them.

"EVERYTHING IS GONNA BE FUN FOREVER! I want to introduce you to someone!" Caboose said excitedly, greatly confusing them.

"Freckles, come out!" After yelling that he whistles, what they saw was a machine twice the size of a mantis class machine.

" . ..." Came the words of Wash exiting the base to saw a

A silver color robot glancing at him.

"WHY THE HELL IS THERE A A JARGER-CLASS HERE?!" Wash yelled on complete confusion as to why a war machine unit is on his planet. The machine slowly approached them as it stood behind Caboose while it towered over all of them.

"EVERYONE... I would like you to meet Freckles! Freckles, say hello..." He told the now named Freckles who just looks at them.

"Enemy soldiers detected." It said now locking onto all four of the reds.

"There not out enemies Freckles... Those are Grif, Simons, Donut, and Sarge... Our enemy." After saying that the chest opens up showing six cannon like cylinders extending while its shoulder cannons aim at the reds.

"Preparing all main cannons... Firing main cannons." It said but Caboose stops him.

"No, bad Freckles! Down!" Caboose said in a hurry which it's cannons stopped charging up as the shoulder cannons moved back while the chest closed up.

"Yes, master..." It said while Caboose just said "bad freckles".

"So, what are you guys up too?" After asking them that, they just stared at the killing machine behind Caboose while Wash just walks backwards, slowly back into the base.

"... Ok... Now this is bad." Was all Naruto said as he was looking at the machine.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. sorry for short chapter.

Chapter 20

5 MINUTES LATER

Naruto, Wash, Tucker, stood in front of Caboose and his killing machine... Outside there base.

"Sooooo..." After Tucker said that the killing machine turns to him.

"Never mind..." After he said that, it looks back at the other two.

"Caboose..." Wash said gaining Freckles attention.

"Tell me again, where did you find...this...robot?" He asked Caboose who answered his question with an introduction.

"This is Freckles..." Just after saying that, Tucker made a sky comment about that name gaining the machines attention until he then changed his remark since he didn't want too due.

"Technically it's a Jaeger-Class Military War Machine..." After saying that, Naruto starts talking again.

"Why Freckles?" Naruto asked him in confusion.

"Freckles is a friendly name..." After saying that, Naruto just sighs.

"Welllll iiiii wassssss walking...aaaaand I waaaaas saaaaaad aaaaand I miss Chuuuuuurch." Caboose said, causing Tucker to put in his thoughts.

"This is the greatest story of our generation." Tucker said but shut up seeing that the machine was looking at him.

"Aaaaaaand then I heard a noooooise..." Caboose said to the three with Tucker saying "Seriously, its like o was-..." Tucker shit up by finding Naruto's hand cannon gun being pointed at Tucker's head pint blank range.

"Yeah and then I saw the little guy, deep within rock and spaceship and body par-I moved those out of the way and then there he was, and now we're best friends forever right Freckles!" Caboose asked the killing Machine the nods.

"Affirmative Caboose..." Freckles said in agreement with Caboose.

"Great... Boy meets dog, dog turns out to be a military war machine from a crash spaceship..." Tucker said which all Naruto did was nod.

"Caboose... Um... You know, a pet is a lot responsibility." wash told Caboose who just answers.

"That is why I will water him and I will feed him every day." Caboose said to Wash with Tucker adding another sly comment.

"Water and feed?! What the hell does this thing run on?" Tucker asked Caboose who answers his question.

"It runs on the power of friendship of our love!" Caboose yelled our loud.

"This is so fucked up..." Tucker said but what Wash said next shocked Naruto.

"Didn't you give birth to a baby alien a few years ago?" Just after asking that, Naruto just said "I don't even wanna know...".

"So, what fun adventures are we going to go on today Freckles?" Caboose asked the killing machine that answers.

"Training... My sensors indicate that almost all targets are worthless pieces of shit..." Just after Freckles said that, Naruto and Wash look at each other.

"Well... Didn't expect him to say that..." Was all Naruto said as he starts walking away with Wash following.

"You're just gonna leave me with him?!" Tucker asked the two which Naruto answers.

"Freckles, count how many laps Tucker can do under a 5 minutes, if its not more then 5 you can shoot him." Naruto told the killing machine that nods.

INSIDE THE CRASHED SHIP

Naruto was currently walking through the crashed ship by himself, he got lost after he entered with Wash.

"Tex... Where are we?" He asked but got no response, instead the air turned thick. As this was happened, the lights go out so he's in what appears to be an internal darkness.

"The Third Test... Has begun..." Came the voice of someone which Naruto immediately saw the image of himself wearing the mandarin armor but he was covered in blood, he looks to see himself standing before the war that was happening. Him invading Asgard which he witnesses the deaths of fathers and young men.

"What is your shame..." After hearing that the vision changed to that of Gene standing before Naruto.

"Naruto just stop already, look at what your doing. Your attacking your friend... YOU KILLED HIM! YOUR MOTHER WOULD HAVE NEVER WANTED TO SEE YOU LIKE THAT!" Gene yelled at Naruto who's eyes widen all the way in shock but he just looks away.

(Uncle... I already cast aside my humanity.)

In front of Naruto was the memory of him gaining the tenth ring.

"THE TENTH RING IS NOW MINE!" Naruto yelled as he begins unleashing a dark green power unlike any other from his armor.

"I'm now a GOD!" Naruto yelled smiling at the power he's releasing.

"NARUTO!" Peter yelled as Naruto turned towards his best friend and his eyes widen as he's wearing divide dividing scale mail as his fist is inches from his face which he barely dodges as he flys high.

"I WON'T SHOW ANYONE MERCY WHO TRY'S TO KILL MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY, EVEN YOU!" Peter yelled as he gives off a white aura with a blue outline.

As things progressed, Naruto could Judy look down.

(Ehehehehehahahah! Now this is power!)

(During this fight, you were getting stronger to save your friends and aunt right? Does this mean I should kill all of them, BEFORE I KILL!?

(YES, MORE! SHOW ME MORE!)

"Achieving the tenth ring... How can I be the Mandarin when I acted like such a monster-no...demon in front of them, worst of all I... What I did to Ava... That darkness... How I acted was just like my father... I betrayed my friends for power just like my father would..." Naruto said as he grits his teeth.

"That may be true but you will never be able to find balance if you deny that part of your life and how you acted. That's a part of you, the Mandarin must accept all aspects of what he does and what he did, even if he is ashamed he must accept it..." After hearing that he turns seeing himself as the Mandarin.

"How you acted, was no lie... Being Loki's son means you inherited how he acts... You must love what you try to deny." After he says that, Naruto just sighs while closing his eyes as an image of Loki appeared in his mind.

"Dad..." After thinking that he opened his eyes seeing he was standing at Kushina's grave.

"Hey mom... It's been awhile..." After saying that, a sad smile appears on his face as a sad smile appears on his face but suddenly all of it warps as it converged on one point which reveled a cyclone like piece, when he saw that he was standing back in the ship so he reached down and picked up the piece.

(You have passed the third test.)

As he heard that, he attached the cylinder to the handle.

"One day... I'll make things right." Naruto thought out of sadness.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 21

DREAM

(Don't die, DON'T YOU DARE DIE DAMMIT!)

(Please... Just... Don't leave me...)

(Friends... Is something more precious then even having all the power in the universe.)

(Don't say goodbye, I hate goodbyes.)

(You... Are the key in saving our universe... Doyle was the only one who saw it... He believed in what you could be, he opened my eyes to what you can do.)

Naruto's eyes open wide as he sat up in his bed sweating.

"W-What... What were those." Naruto stopped as he his ran through his hair.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Hearing that, Tex appears on his right.

"It was a dream... It... It was a dream... Just...just a dream." As he said it, he looks at his left arm.

"That dream... But..." he stopped talking while his left hand turns into a fist. Before he could continue thinking he heard a lot of commotion outside gaining his attention which he immediately gets dressed soon dashing out to find an odd sight.

"Washington is not the commanding officer." When Naruto heard that, he began sweating.

"What?!" Both Tucker and Wash said in complete confusion.

"Do too vote by the blue team, Caboose has been promoted to Blue Leader; Captain Caboose is your commanding officer, do not talk back to your commanding officer." After Freckles said that, Naruto just starts sweating but that was when he decided to end the machine.

"Sorry Caboose but-" as he thought that he slowly draws back his right arm but stopped due to now noticing he couldn't even sense his ice powers anymore.

"You've got to be kidding me... I can't use my ice powers meaning that..." After thinking that he found out he was unable to use any abilities he's inherited from Loki except strength.

"Well... Yup, this is gonna be a lot of fun!" Caboose said much to the fear of the others.

"No Caboose, you can't-look Freckles this is a misunderstanding." Wash said while Naruto just watched the scene sweatdropping.

"Caboose is team leader, fuuuck this!" Simons said but unfortunately... Caboose heard him.

"DON'T WORRY SIMONS, AS MY FIRST DUTY AS LEADER OF THE POSITION OF NOMINATION, I SAY YOU CAN STAY ON BLUE TEAM; FOREVER!" The idiot yelled but even when Simon's tried refusing the weapon warned him he would be killed.

"WHAT?!" Simons yelled out of fear.

"Um Sarge... Now they kidnapped Simons." Grif told Sarge who was still on the warhogs turret.

"THEN-" Sarge was cut off by Naruto tackling the leader of the reds to the ground and off the vehicle.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Naruto yelled at the red who was struggling to free him.

"GRIF, HAND ME MY SHOTGUN!" Sarge yelled until he found his left arm being held behind his back by Naruto who was using his left hand while his right held Sarge's head to the ground; at the same time Lopez 2 arrived.

"¿Qué es todo el griterío - SANTA MIERDA ES QUE UNA MÁQUINA DE GUERRA!" Lopez yelled and Naruto answered back in Spanish.

"Sálvate a ti mismo, furgón de cola EMPRESA SE LLEVA EL EQUIPO AZUL!" After yelling that, Lopez ran like hell as fast as his robotic legs would carry at the same time Naruto lifts Sarge up with his hand behind his back.

"LET GO OF ME BLUE!" Sarge yelled and was about to piss Naruto off until they heard a gun being shot gaining everyone's attention.

"Man, you guts are really noisy." Donut, the pink soldier said which just like that everyone except Naruto, Caboose, and Freckles ran to them.

"Awww, you must have really missed me." Donut said with joy at seeing them back together.

"Donut, thank god you are here!" Grif said followed by Sarge.

"We were just about ready to kill each other." Sarge said but received a "THINK FOR YOURSELF!" by Tucker.

"Wheres the ship?" Wash asks Donut who replied by saying "What ship?".

"The ship you came here on-" he was cut off by Naruto walking towards them.

"Tell me... Did you send the rescue ship... Off planet...?" Naruto asked in a calm tone while Doc began taking steps back.

"Wait... Is he telling the truth?" Wash said now getting a bad feeling about this whole situation.

"Donut told me you guys needed help." Doc said still hiding behind Donut.

"So I got the best help money could buy!" Donut said but they soon found out he didn't pay Doc or the pilot.

"What pilot?" Sarge asked in confusion.

"The pilot that dropped us off dummy..." Donut said to the reds leader.

"So... He's gone... No longer on this planet..." When Naruto said that, the pink idiot that could possibly be the second dumbest character in this show just replied by saying "exactly!".

"Sup..." Caboose said arriving late.

"So you're telling me, that you heard our distress signal... Grabbed Doc... HOPPED ON A SHIP AND THEN TOLD THE SHIP TO LEAVE; AND THAT'S YOUR IDEA OF SENDING HELP?!" Wash screamed the last part at the pink idiot-no... Pink dumbass.

"What, noooooo. I brought Lopez too." Donut said which Lopez 2 was taking to Lopez 1's head.

"Guys, I speak for all of us and we can now agree on one thing... KILL THEM!" Naruto screamed pointing at the two which everyone as well as Caboose for some reason began beating the the two with the others body.

NEXT DAY

Its been a day when Naruto began hiding from the killer machine since Caboose was leader as well as lost almost all his powers except strength.

FEW DAYS LATER

"You should get some more rest." Came the words of Tex who was looking at Naruto who had the pieces of the weapons that were connected on a table with a lamp.

"No... I need to figure out what exactly this weapon thing is...?" Naruto replied to her as he picks at it with his left hand but it wasn't along anything.

"Necesitas ayuda?" Came the words of Lopez 2 who held the originals head.

"¿Por qué demonios me has traído aquí?!" Lopez 1 yelled but got a reply.

"Parece que soy el único que puede hablar español." Naruto replied and just like that Naruto became the originals favorite.

"¡FINALMENTE! Somone que puede hablar ESPAÑOL!" Lopez yelled as Naruto just nods.

"You guys can leave now..." After saying that they listened to him.

"Naruto..." Tex said again gaining his attention at the small hologram AI.

"Tex... I can't sleep... After that nightmare... I... I just can't sleep... It so real." After he said that he places both hands on his head.

"NARUTO, YOU HAVE TOO SEE THIS!" When he heard that he immediately stood up while putting the weapon away and ran towards the doorway; it didn't take him long to arrive at the opening to the upper levels to find Tucker looking down which he did the same to find Wash looking up at then then back down at Caboose and Wash before signing.

"I'm sorry Caboose... I'm sorry that your best friend left you without saying goodbye; maybe he thought you would try and stop him or maybe it was just to hard for him to tell you but... No matter the reason he's still gone, he left you... Both of you... I don't really do emotional things and I hope you might be able to get over this yourself so I left you alone. So instead of coming to terms what you lost you replaced it with Naruto and well... Freckles... I should have been there for you Caboose, (sigh) because that's what friends do for each other." Hearing that, Naruto looks down sadly thinking of his old team and Peter.

"Captain Caboose is not your-" Freckles was cut off by Caboose.

"Uhh, no w-we're all friends here freckles... You know..." After Caboose said that Wash nods.

"That's right, and as your friend I wanna say that I'm sorry. I know its not much buuuut..." After saying that he steps out of the way showing the helmet.

"I made you this." After saying that Caboose overreacts.

"OH MY GOD! MY OLD HELMET!" Caboose yelled with joy at seeing it.

"Captain Caboose, you should return to your duties." Freckles said to Caboose looks down while Wash stood next to him.

"I know how much you like Freckles Caboose but you have to understand that he's very dangerous. He's not a puppy anymore, uh kitten of mi-he's really big..." After saying that, Caboose replies to hearing that.

"Yeah..." After saying that he turns away and approaches the killing machine, stopping a few feet in front of it.

"Freckles, yo-you are one of the best machines I know. I'm saying something because I have been friends with a lot of machines, but... For now on, I-I think you should listen to Naruto." Hearing that, the machine turns to Naruto.

"If that is your command then I will listen..." After hearing that, Naruto was very surprised at hearing that.

"Why did he-" he stopped seeing Simons crying.

"What, you're still here?" Naruto asked while Tucker made his way back down followed by Naruto.

"Hey look, someone left a little gum!" Caboose yelled at seeing the gum in the new helmet he put on.

"Pretty sneaky wash, a couple-" Tucker was cut off by Naruto.

"He meant everything..." Naruto told Tucker much to his surprise.

"But why did he-" he was cut off by Caboose.

"Uh oh... I-I can't see anything... Hello?" Caboose said now unable to see anything.

"You should have never skipped that wiring class." Naruto told Wash which they heard Caboose now yell.

"OH MY GOD, IM BLIND!" He yelled now panicking.

"I know... I know...-" He was cut off by Naruto.

"EVERYONE MOVE!" He yelled as he pushes both Tucker and Wash out of the way as he tackles Caboose just in time dodging what appears to be bullets of sorts. They turns seeing ten soldiers walking towards them and firing. Tucker and Wash get behind cover while Naruto picks Caboose up over his shoulder and starts running to cover.

"WHO THE HELL ARE THESE GUYS?!" Tucker yelled while Naruto places Caboose on his right.

"DON'T ASK ME, JUST FIRE!" Naruto yelled as he took out his gun and stats firing back which he shouts one in the head.

"STOP SHOOTING, WE'RE FRIENDLY!" Simons talked but they start shooting at his position.

"Fuck this!" Tucker said as he fired a single round, killing on soldier and leaving eight left. Seeing this Wash had my choice but to yell at Freckles.

"Freckles, there the enemy!" Wash yelled as the machine opens up its chest as it charges up.

"Engaging targets!" Freckles responded as it fires in the group killing all of them.

"Primary threat eliminated..." Freckles replied with its chest closing up.

"WHAT'S IN SAM HELL IS GOING ON?!" Sarge yelled arriving with everyone.

"THERE'S STILL ANOTHER!" Naruto yelled with his thermal vision catching another enemy who's invisible.

"oh hombre ... Me siento mal por no advertir a todo el mundo." Lopez said gaining Naruto's attention.

"Wait, what?!" He said before he turn fast now seeing the guy aiming for Wash's head but immediately he heard someone shout "RUN!" as a man arrives as he gets in front of them with a shield appearing to block the single round but got shot in the foot next.

"SON OF A BITCH!" The guy yelled while Naruto stood in front of them.

"I SEE YOU NOW SHOW YOURSELF!" He yelled as they heard a new and deeper voice.

"Excellent work soldiers, you killed my men; I suppose that makes you the real deal." The guy said showing himself in a green and black armor that Naruto didn't recognize.

"Ok, now I'm really confused." Simons said but received a "quite" from the man.

"All of you, come with me." Hearing the man say that, Naruto points his gun at him.

"Give us one good reason why we would do that?" He requested of the soldier.

"Because if you don't come now, I'll have to take you later." After saying that he received a "FUCK OFF" from the other guy who arrived.

"You, shut your mouth and be glad I missed your head." The man told the guy behind Naruto who replies.

"Oh my god you are such an asshole!" He yelled but as the guy yelled it, Naruto felt something suspicious about how the guy saved Wash and his voice pattern.

"This is your last chance..." After saying that, Naruto aims his gun at his head.

"Go to hell..." He told him but before firing the man disappeared as well as for some reason even his thermal vision lost complete sight of him.

"What the?" Naruto thought in confusion at what happened.

"Ummmm... Anyone know how-" the guy was cut off by Naruto who proceeded to knock him out by using the back end of his gun hard.

"Naruto, what-" Wash was cut off by Naruto.

"There's something I don't like about him." Naruto told the others, voicing his opinion.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 22

"W-What just hit me?" Came the words of the man who found himself tied to a chair, somewhere high up as he had his helmet on. The man looks down to see he was tied up but not by rope but by wires.

"What the hell?!" The man said until he looks up finding Naruto standing in front of him with Wash behind him.

"Start talking..." He told him as he cracks his knuckles.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you here?!" Naruto demands of the man who cracks his neck.

"Serious, I save your friend and you knock me out; glad to see your friend-OW!" He yelled in pain after getting punched in the face which in fact causes his helmets left side visor to crack.

"Very aggressive, strong, master of infiltration missions... You must be Agent Tokyo. That must mean those other guys I saw was the Reds and the Blue's." After saying that he earns a growl from Naruto.

"How do you know about us?" Wash asks the man in confusion.

"What, everybody knows about you guys, you're Hero's of the UNSC. You guys are the ones who brought down project Freelancer, you're some of the galaxies greatest soldiers." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes narrow as his truthfulness and lying were tangling with each other.

"Name." Was all Naruto said and the man gave it to him.

"Felix." The man said now giving them his name.

"Ok, Felix so what're you doing here?" Wash asks the now named Felix.

"Do you want the long answer or the short one?" After asking him that he received a bullet through his foot gaining a yell from the soldier who has already begun to hate Naruto.

"GOD DAMMIT; WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He yelled at Naruto who was already sharpening his sharp and rugged survival knife.

"Where are we?" Questioned the freelancer who doesn't give two shuts what this guy is trying to do.

"Wait a second... Where do you guys think you are?" He questioned them which both freelancers look at one another.

"The reason that no ones come to help you is the same reason no ones come to help those dead guys. The people on this planet is what I'm talking about, Chorus is the name. Its on the very edge of colonized space and after the war between the humans and the Covenant, it was more of less forgotten by earth and the UNSC." Felix said gaining a sigh from Naruto now realizing why there "connections" are very week.

"That doesn't make sense we should have been there fast... Wash, what were those talking about back on the ship involving you?" After asking him that, Wash began sweating.

"Now being a small planet completely free of UNSC jurisdiction the nice little people of Chorus decided to run things on there own, the only problem was they didn't do a very good job. Long story short you crashed landed in the middle of a civil war, and I'm on the side that trying to keep you alive." Hearing that his eyes narrowed as he proceeded to question Felix again.

"What side is that?" He questioned which the solider answers.

"The New Republic, before the war started a bunch of people got fed up with the way things were going on Chorus so they put together a Rebel army and decided to fight for there freedom. Its all patriotic..." After saying that Naruto doesn't detect a lie.

"Why try to kidnap us?" After questioning him he got an answer.

"It's like I said, you're the greatest soldiers in the galaxy so that makes you a pretty hot backup and I would be lying if I said my shitty attempt for a rescue mission didn't have a few strings attached-" before he finished, Naruto grabs the chair and leans it backwards which Felix tubs to find himself at the top of the crashed ship now at the edge.

"I AN NARUTO! SON OF LOKI THE GOD OF MISCHIEF AND YOU THINK YOU COULD JUST LIE TO ME?!" Hearing that, Felix began sweating a lot under his helmet at the Freelancer seeing right through his last lie.

"QUESTION 1, WHY WERE YOU SENT HERE! QUESTION 2, WHO IS YOUR REAL BOSS! QUESTION 3, GIVE ME ONE GOD DAMN REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T DROP YOU FROM THIS HEIGHT!" Naruto yelled at the soldier who swallows as he began speaking now scared.

"T-The rebels need your help, once they heard you were on Chorus they sent me out with a small team to find you and being you back. There hoping you might be the key in winning this war." After hearing that he doesn't detect a lie but goes on.

"QUESTION 2 THEN, WHO THE FUCK IS YOUR EMPLOYER AND IF YOU LIE YOU DIE!" After yelling that he swallows.

"Ok! You see someone, somewhere, out in our galaxy has there eyes set on this planet. The only problem is the inhabitants, now if it were up to me I would just nuke this place from orbit. But our employer has other ideas... We have to play this thing carefully, if an entire planet dies over night well people ask questions but if you stumble on this rock and find the settlers killed each other... That's tragic..." After hearing that Naruto questioned him.

"So you guys were just using this as an excuse to kill the other army until there all wiped out. Hey Wash, you got that?" After asking him that the freelancer nods and presses the button on his head, ending the recording which he proceeds to take out the chip and hand it to Naruto who puts it in his helmet.

"You were recording this?!" He yelled and received a nod; the man proceeded to pull Felix up until he's directly looking at him.

"Now give me one good damn reason why I should let you live... One reason as to why I should take you as a hostage?" After questioning him that he got an answer he did not expect.

"It's because I know who our employer is, know anyone by the name of Charon Industries? Well years ago the CEO Malcom Hargrove experienced a hostile takeover when a... Fucking AI called Ultron literally black mailed Malcom by having all his darkest secrets ready to be release to UNSC." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes just widen all the way as he pulls Felix up from falling.

"Fine, you may have more information so you'll now be a hostage and don't think about escaping... Night." After saying that he proceeded to extend his left arm grabbing Felix by his left shoulder and proceeded to punch him hard in the helmet which in turn knocks him out.

"Take his communication and keep him tied up..." After he said that, Naruto turns his back to Felix.

"If what he said is true then why would we let him live?" Wash asks Naruto who glances back at Felix.

"It's simple... He's just like me." Naruto told him as he walks away towards the stairs.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 23

Naruto stood with his hands behind his back as he just stood there, by himself at the top of the ship with his helmet off. Naruto looks down at his helmet and presses a button now using Felix's communicator.

"Is this the so called rebellion of Chorus?" When he said that he got no reply.

"I am from the team of Reds and Blues, the one you sent your comrade Felix to." When he said that he finally got a reply.

[Holy shit re-wait, where's Felix?]

After asking him that, he just replies.

"Well it seems you dumbasses were being tricked, Felix was actually a spy and one of the two people being the main cause for your last leaders death... I have a recording of him admiring it as well as Felix himself as a hostage and I request transpiration to your base. Hurry, I think we will be under attacked soon by Locus." After saying that, there was no reply until he got one.

[Right, sending reinforcements.]

Hearing that he turns off the communication while putting his helmet on.

"(Takes a deep breath and breaths out)... To think... I'm once again fighting a war." Naruto told himself with Tex appearing on his right.

"Naruto, are you ok?" After asking him that he just stayed silent as he glances at his left arm.

"Yeah... Its nothing..." Naruto told her as he starts walking towards the stairs if the destroyed ship.

10 MINUTES LATER

By the time he made it out he heard "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" and immediately his eyes widen.

"Of crap!" Naruto yelled gaining the others attention to see a robot looking like Freckles chasing after Sarge.

[Must eliminate targets!]

The machine yelled while Naruto looks seeing Lopez 2.0 running past the machine towards the others hiding Lopez the Heavy's head.

"DAMMIT SARGE!" Naruto yelled at the red leader while the machine turns seeing Freckles facing it.

[Deadly force authorized!]

Came the robotic voice of Freckles aiming at the rouge machine.

[Must eliminate all targets!]

"THERE HERE!" Naruto yelled using Felix's stolen shield as a way to block a billet that came from Locus who stood away from them.

"Surrender now, and I promise will kill-" he was cut off by Naruto.

"Yeah, about that Felix told us everything about your plan to kill everyone..." When those words left his mouth, Locus's eyes widen under his helmet then that narrow at the same time soldiers appeared behind Locus looking at him confused.

"What's he talking about?" One soldier asks Locus who aims at Naruto's head.

"He's trying to trick you guys, OPEN FIRE! WE'RE TAKING THEM ALIVE!" Locus yelled as they began firing at the reds and blues who took cover while they started firing back. As they happened, Freckles tackled the Jaeger unit to the ground.

"Freckles be careful!" Caboose yelled while Naruto was right next to Wash as they were taking cover.

"We need something to draw there fire!" Wash yelled and in those few seconds four soldiers were sent flying by a tank round right after they missed a shit but more soldiers appears with a new vehicle.

"TAKE COVER!" Naruto yelled to the others.

"What! Where did that come from?!" Tucker asked confused but didn't get an answer since he was thrown to the ground by Naruto so he could not be shot in the head. Suddenly the rocket launcher warthog disappears confusing the three soldiers who soon looked up just as they were crushed by it.

"WTF?!" Naruto yelled confused at what just happened and oddly enough Donut appears next to Naruto.

"Future cubes, the cubes of the future!" Donut yelled confusing Naruto but they turn seeing Freckles thrown back towards them which they turn seeing Freckles hit the ground with the jaeger placing its foot on its head.

[Shields critical!]

"We have to help them!" Caboose yelled while Lopez 2.0 looked at Lopez one last time and puts its head on the ground.

"Voy a manejar esto." Hearing it say that, Naruto just gives the machine a nod whine it passes by him.

"Cover him!" Naruto ordered as they began firing back more while Freckles was kicked by the Jaeger that approached the machine slowly which it stops finding Lopez 2.0 standing in front of it.

"Tengo una cosa que decir a un pedazo de estaño tales como a ti mismo." Hearing the the robot began powering up its cannons.

"Say hello to robot satan for me!" Lopez 2.0 said in English for the first time as it throws a future cube at it causing it to disappear while it turns she throws it like a pro baseball player, sending it right at the landlines where it reappeared and exploded.

"INCOMING!" Sarge yelled gaining there attention to see he's backed inti a rock which he was approached by Naruto who hides behind the takes cannon part.

"They just keep coming!" Simons yelled but he saw something attach to the vehicle soon glowing red.

"GET OUT NOW!" Naruto yelled and immediately they listen as they get out just as it explodes.

"FALL BACK!" Naruto yelled as they run past Grif who yelled "HOLY SHIT THOSE THINGS EXPLODE?!"

"DONUT! LOPEZ 2.0!" Naruto yelled while Sarge had lopez the Heavy's head in his hands.

"Did you guys need us?" After asking that Naruto nods.

"START THROWING THESE GRENADES!" Naruto yelled handing them a couple of grenades which they nod and start running towards a higher point while Freckles began crawling.

"GUYS, FRECKLES IS IN TROUBLE! H-HE LOOKS TIRED!" Caboose yelled seeing the machine approach the base.

"Caboose! His leg is destroyed, we can't save him!" Tucker yelled at Caboose who ducks in time from not being shot in the face.

"NARUTO, WHERE'S THAT BACKUP?!" Wash yelled at Naruto who was on his left.

"HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW! THEY COULD BE HALF WAY ACROSS THE WORLD!" Naruto yelled at Wash but stops as he felt a tip of a gun touch the back of his head.

"Miss me?" Came the words of Felix who was freed by Locus and his holding a gun at the back of Naruto's head gaining the others attention to see Naruto raising both arms slowly while Felix took his shield back but when he did the mercenary was immediately kicked in the stomach by Naruto who turns to him just as he enters a fighting stance.

"BRING IT!" Felix yelled as he swung his right fist right for Naruto's helmet but he just catches it, causing the guys eyes to widen as his left hand grips his fist.

"Ok, now you're pissing me off!" He yelled as he immediately slammed his right foot in Felix's helmet which cranks the visor more as he stumbled back to receive a barrage of punches to his stomach followed by a right uppercut that sends him on his back due to the impacts of his fists.

"Bitch." Naruto said as he kicks Felix in the face, knocking him out. Naruto time past Felix towards the damaged Freckles which he kneels down to the leg but he grits his teeth seeing it can't be fixed.

"WASH!" Hearing that he turns fast seeing Wash on the ground and unmoving.

"NOOOOOO!" Naruto yelled as he left hand unconsciously touches the leg causing golden lines to zigzag up the leg. When he turns he found a fully repaired Freckles standing up.

"What did-" he stopped seeing its entire body began morphing as it began reconfiguring it molecules and disassembling into fragments and reassembling to now assume that of a more human form which it now hilly resembles Naruto's first halo armor.

"What just happened?" Freckles asked in a more human tone while Naruto just stares at him until the machine locks onto Locus.

"GET DOWN!" Freckles yelled as it jumped over his, taking his red death gun as it starts firing at Locus who disappears. Seeing this he runs towards Wash so he could pick him up over his shoulder.

"YOU BASTARDS STAY AWAY FROM MY MEN, IF ANYBODIES GONNA KILL THEM ITS GONNA BE ME!" Sarge yelled but but he was shot unconscious by Locus reappearing in higher ground.

"Sarge?!" Grif says while another rocket launcher warthog arrives next to two men.

"DAMMIT!" Naruto yelled but before it fired they heard an explosion stopping everyone until one of the tunnels had a cloud of smoke come out from it.

"FOR THE NEW REPUBLIC!" Someone yelled as Jeeves soldiers came running in guns a blazing, using that as a distraction Freckles shot the red death at two snipers heads. Freckles turns to his larger form and fires explosives destroying the vehicle as it transformed back.

"GET TO THE CAVE!" Naruto yelled as he picks Sarge up over his other shoulder.

"We're taking Felix with us, Freckles get him!" Naruto ordered as the machines picks up Felix over its shoulder.

"EVERYONE, RETREAT!" Naruto yelled as the others began running towards the tunnel while he watched Locus reaper killing two soldiers.

"Sir, if we leave now they'll just follow us back to headquarters!" One soldier told Naruto who just replies by saying "I have an idea so retreat!" with that said they all began retreating back towards the entrance with Freckles being the last.

"FRECKLES YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Naruto yelled and just like that the machine slams its right foot on the wall causing the entire tunnel to shake ate starts collapsing as the machine goes deeper inside the tunnel with the doorway being blocked by rocks.

SOME TIME LATER AT THE NEW REPUBLIC HQ

"You're... Kidding..." Came the words of Kimball who stood in front of Naruto, listening to the recording with a look on her face showing only shock.

"We'll meet back here in five for the introduction, keep him under wraps." When he left, Kimball just stares at Felix tied up and behind a see through window which she could only see through while he was in a room with no windows.

By the time he found them, they were all looking at Griff.

"HOW CAN YOU EAT SO MUCH YET YOU DON'T LOOK FAT?! WHAT ARE YOU SHAGGY FROM SCOOBY DOO!" Tucker yelled Griff while Wash just shakes his head until they saw Naruto arrive.

"Naruto." Caboose said which everyone turns to him.

"Man, what the fuck is going on?" Tucker asked Naruto who answers.

"Long story short an old enemy of mine is here in your guys universe... We now have to deal with that AI..." Naruto told them which they look at each other.

"Um, sirs... Kimball wants to speak with you..." Hearing that, they saw the soldier and began following him while the rebels began muttering about who they are, soon they arrive in front of Kimball.

"Agent Tokyo, Agent Washington, Lavernius Tucker, Dick Simmons, Dexter Grif, Michael J. Caboose, Franklin Delano Donut, Sarge, Lopez the Heavy, Lopez 2.0 and... Freckles... Well the eleven of you have traveled to great distances, retrieved ancient artifacts, brought corrupt men to justice and bested the most dangerous war criminal this galaxy has ever known. And now it seems fate has brought you to our door step..." Kimball said with Simmons adding "no pressure." while the others stayed silent.

"I am aware that you've been informed of our situation, and I understand your reluctant to help fight a war that is not your own. But from what we just heard from Agent Tokyo and Felix's confession we have all been tricked... I'll make you a promise, if you help us end this war we'll let you take our best ship and fly as far away as you want. I know its not the best offer but what do you say?" Kimball asked the group.

"Look lady I don't know what you think we can do but I seriously doubt we can actually do it..." Hearing that she sighs and continues.

"This war has gone on for to long for to long, to many people have died, and our remaining soldiers are young, inexperienced, and scared... But you give them hope, they've heard what you've done and will look to you for guidance, they will run with you into battle, they will follow your orders if you choose to lead them. I can't do this alone..." Hearing that, Naruto takes a step forward.

"One of my greatest enemies is here... I will do what I can to make amends..." Naruto told them as they the others look at Naruto but soon enough found themselves walking after him outside as they now found themselves standing in front of a small army of soldiers.

"LISTEN UP! YOU WILL FOLLOW MY ORDERS AND MY ORERS EXACTLY! IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH HOW I DO THINGS THEN MEET ME AFTER TRAINING BUT UNTIL THEN, YOU ARE NOW UNDER MY COMMAND AND THIS TRAINING WILL NOT BE EASY! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR!" Naruto shouted a second time getting a "YES SIR!" from all the soldiers while Wash just stares at Naruto's back.

"To think, he led a war faints Asgard and nearly won..." Wash thought and glances at Freckles still confused on how he did that.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 24

[Red Team this is Blue team, we are in positio, copy over.]

[Blue team this is Red Team, I copy; blue in position... Over.]

[Gold team this is blue team, all units are in position and awaiting further instructions, what is your status, over?]

[Gold team 2,3 this is blue team 1,2 radio check over.]

[Uh yeah we're here blue team...]

[Gold team I repeat what is your status; over?]

[Uhhhhhh... We're pretty good.]

[This is the Green Team; WTF DO YOU MEAN GOOD?! I WANT TO TALK TO GRIF!]

[Yeah about that... He wants to change the name to uh... Orange...]

[... What?]

Currently Grif was using his communicator and hiding behind a rock formation.

"You tell them that it makes a big difference Bitters; I. AM. ORANGE! I AM-OW!" Grif was cut off by Sarge sneaking up on him and proceed to do kick him right in the back sending him skidding on the grass. Griff looks back seeing Green team which included Tucker and Donut through Donut and Sarge were red and pink which didn't make sense.

"What in sam hell do you think you're doing?!" Sarge demanded of the lazy ass Griff who just stood up with Donut making a sexual commit like always. Grif's team included Sarge, Simmons, Caboose, and Grif. The two groups join up behind the door to the next area.

"Shouldn't we worry more about Naruto's team; why did they get to call themselves team Silver, only one of then has the color silver it makes no sense!" Grif complained to the others which a few of them sigh.

"I miss Freckles... It was all my fault he ran away... Was I too harsh with him?" Caboose asked the others who look at one another.

"Um Caboose... He was placed on Naruto's team for this training mission." Simmons told Caboose who began crying under his helmet.

"I WAS SO MEAN TO FRECKLES-W-Wait! I know, I'll go find a new friend and let him meet freckles so we can all be best friends again forever!" Caboose yelled gaining a shake of the head from Tucker at thinking why Naruto didn't put the blue dumbass on there team.

"And there, the door will be unlocked in about 15 seconds." Simmons said while Sarge just aims the gun at the door and by door I mean the back of Grif's head making the gold member uncomfortable.

"What if its a trap!" Simmons said now panicking as the door was beeping more.

"Shut it Simmons." Sarge told Simmons while the door finally opens with Caboose yelling and open firing with billets flying through the air... Through there was no one in the room and the bullets miraculously didn't hit anyone.

"Did we win?" The blue dumbass questioned with Simmons walking next to Caboose.

"No... Once again no..." Simmons said now wanting to be on Naruto's team even if they had two robots you could not understand.

"Oh so I talk on the radio and its jeopardizing the mission but that happened and everything's fine?!" Grif yelled in confusion.

"Shush Grif, they might hear you." When those words left Caboose's mouth, Grif could only stare at the idiot before the next door opens.

"Doors opening." Just after Simmons said that, Caboose once again opens fire as he ran through the door guns a blazing.

[Captain Grif, we have a visual on the main compound; over.]

"What's it look like?" He questioned which he gains an answer.

[Well on a scale of one to ten... So we're pretty fucked...]

[Shut it Bitters, our higher ups out a lot of thought into this plan so why don't you show a little faith, right captain caboose?]

"Yes." Caboose replied while Tucker, Simmons, Sarge, and Grif pass the blue idiot.

"Alright, we're almost there; is everyone ready?" Simmons asks on the radio gaining confirmations from everyone.

[Uh, where's Silver Team?]

Just after saying they heard the alarm and when they ran up the hill they doing that Naruto, Lopez the Heavy, Lopez 2.0, Freckles, and Wash had already captured there flag. They stood at the doorway with Naruto spinning the flag while having three hostages on there knees with guns being pointed at there heads.

"Holy fuck!" Tucker yelled out his thoughts at seeing they weren't even needed to help out while Naruto drops the flag.

"If I hadn't made my move most likely "GRIF" would have panicked and caused everyone else to panic so... Grif no dinner for you tonight." Just after saying that, everyone heard OH, COME ON!" from the orange idiot.

"Now, break time! Everyone, good job for today but even so we will still be needing more work on whole "following my orders and create a distraction on cue!" after saying that, they understood that they screwed up since they missed there cue to all throw a grenade to cause a lot of distraction but due to "Grif's" stupidity they screwed up.

Grif just looks down sadly at not being able to eat, while the others went to do there own thing, Naruto went to interrogate Felix again.

BACK IN THE INTERROGATION ROOM

"What is it now?" An annoyed Felix questioned Naruto who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and reading a report.

"You "were" being paid in Covenant Tech... Why?" After asking him that he throws the papers on the table.

"Throw me a bone and tell me why you, of all people would actually join forces with these dumbasses? The war is still going on so why are you here?!" After questioning him, he just sighs while shaking his head.

"You don't know me or what I've done but I know you... You're the type to so what you want if it completes your goals, you form bonds with others then destroy then once you've completed your mission." Hearing that, Felix's eyes just narrow as he stares at Naruto.

"You're actually trying to convince me to join you and your dumbass friends... I'm gonna say a nooooo on that and actually give you some advice so just give up... You guys can't win once Ultron arrives as well as Locus is following Protocol so that none of you dumbasses will be able to find Doyle as well as convince Chorus's army to join you... Meaning you can't avoid the war that's going on." Hearing that he just shakes his head.

"So tell me about your relationship with Locus..." when he said that, Felix was now confused at what he's getting at.

"You may act like a tough guy but even the strongest of the strong have there weakness including you. From what I heard you've been working with Locus since the academy... You guys have always been together like brothers or best friends..." After saying that, Felix was glaring at him.

"But, I know how to tell if you're lying. You two never got along at all meaning you rely on his support... You are reckless while Locus is calm. Without him you will most likely have died long ago... Am I right?" After asking him that, under the helmet Felix had wide eyes at Naruto figuring him out so fast with his eyes filled with disbelief.

"How do you know so much, ARE YOU A FUCKING MIND READER OR SOMETHING?!" Felix yelled as he tried struggling but Naruto sat down in the chair in front of him.

"I have the ability to tell if someone's lying or not... His about this, I tell you stuff about myself and you tell me stuff about you not involving anything else and don't think you can trick me or something as well as earn my trust; my father is the god of mischief and you can't fool me." After saying that, he was glaring at Naruto.

"I'll start, my name is Naruto Uzumaki... Son of Kushina Uzumaki and and Loki the God of Mischief. Now you..." After saying that, Felix still couldn't trust him but even so he began speaking while giving Naruto his real name.

"Erik..." The mercenary answered.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK


	25. Chapter 25

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 25

AT THE NEW REPUBLIC UNDERGROUND HQ; ONE WEEK LATER

Currently Grif was dies king to kent soldiers of the new republic, telling then his and his comrades stories of how they fought the Meta but...

"Boooom, huge explosion; you wouldn't believe it, he just shook it off tho like it was nothing and he comes right at us." When he said that he only got a "whooooo" from the soldiers.

"He cuts our rocket launcher in half so Tucker goes in for the stab but nothing's working, that's when I knew what too do." When he said that, he didn't notice Naruto approaching him from behind.

"I throw myself on top of him, taking him completely by surprise but he has a strength of the men-no ten bears. This guys-" he was cut off by Naruto slaking his foot right in Grif's back, knocking him off the stage.

"You kidding me, you guy did shit against him; the only thing you did do was hook a warthogs cable on his suit then push the vehicle over the edge of the cliff." When he said that, one soldier began speaking.

"That is the most metal thing I've ever heard..." When he said that, Naruto just gives him a "WTF" look regardless of both are wearing a helmet.

"Anyways didn't you get kicked in nuts like seven times?" After asking that, Tex appears next to him.

"More like twenty-two times." Tex said to him but he heard a girl ask him a question.

"Is it true Naruto, did he really growl like some sort of monster hearing that he raises an eyebrow.

"And did he really have the strength of ten bears?" After asking him that, he just shakes his head and answers.

"He got shot in the throat on one of our missions and was not as strong as Tex." Naruto told them, which they began commenting on how hot it was... Thank god Tucker wasn't here.

Before anymore words could be said they heard the com turn on.

[Naruto, Grif, Caboose, and Simmons, report to my office immediately.]

"Well guys, looks like that's it for today so run along." Grif told the group gaining disappointing sounds.

"I like the bears." When he heard that he turns to left and stumbles a little at seeing Caboose standing next to him.

"How in gods name did you get to me so close?!" Naruto questioned Caboose who gave him an answer.

"Well I started walking and stopped next to you." Caboose answered causing him to sweat drop.

AT KIMBALL'S OFFICE

The entire group stood side by side, stealing with Kimball.

"If he's actually there then I suggest we take a small team and find Doyle." Naruto told Kimball who shakes her head.

"Doyle is currently located at a compound north of a nearby mountain range... We can't afford to send our best soldiers. To be honest when I heard about you guys I envisioned strong, daring, respectable soldiers..." She stopped there gaining a "buuuuuuut" from Grif.

"Well I was half right, while the rest of you... I found that you're something else entirely; turns out most of you are a bunch of-" she was cut off by the idiots.

"Cowards." Simmons said with Tucker continuing.

"Losers." Tucker said with Grif continuing.

"Idiots." Grif said and Caboose continues.

"Space men." Caboose said, giving an actually descent answer since they were space men.

"Misfits... You're odd balls that don't exactly fit in, which is why my men all look up to you and why moral has been at an all time high. Because they can't relate to you, because together we're an army of underdogs and outcasts, but as for right now I cannot authorize a mission of this scale unless you leave behind most of your well trained soldiers just in case of you were to be captured." Hearing that, Naruto just nods while answering.

"Freckles, Lopez, Lopez 2.0, and Donut; you guys stay here as help. I'll stay in contact with you guys as the missions continues and meets obstacles." Naruto told them as he began walking away.

BACK AT THE INTERROGATION ROOM

"Eheheheh, you're actually planning on leaving; what if I break out of here and warn then what you're trying to do?" Erik said to Naruto who had his helmet off as he sat on the chair.

"You won't be getting out of here since I'm keeping most of the smart ones here, besides you could always help out since by the looks of it you have lost a lot of-" he was cut off by Erik.

"Don't even go there mind reader; let me ask this, if Ultron was never involved you wouldn't even have got-" he was cut off by a serious Naruto.

"Yes I would..." Hearing that, Erik was now confused.

"Even if Ultron wasn't apart of this, even if it didn't have anything to do with us... I would still help since I'm bit the person I was back then." When he said that, his eyes immediately widen at hearing a voice.

(The Fourth Test, has now begun.)

Before Naruto's eyes, he appeared in a room which he remembers the room when he was himself as a child playing with Ultron.

(This test involves by only Truth yet it is consumed by Lies, what are the lies you told yourself?)

Hearing that, he looks at the ground.

"I don't exactly know how to answer this one." Naruto said while looking down at the floor.

(It is that fact why you never understood. You didn't have to do everything by yourself, you saw that you could have done everything by yourself.)

Hearing that, he looks down but then up again seeing his old team.

"I cannot lie... I just didn't want my friends to get involved with my old goal, yet by doing so I ended up hurting them more and in turn doing what I never wanted to happen in the first place. What actually mattered most to me wasn't my goals but the fact that I wouldn't loose anyone anymore once I've created peace." After he said that, he looks up seeing his he acted when he was a child and gave a small smile at seeing this.

(Very good, you have passed the fourth test but be prepared the last three will be the most difficult; especially the last one.)

Hearing that he blinked to find himself back in the room with a shocked Erik who was staring at the glowing cylinder in front of Naruto who grabs it with his left hand.

"WTF JUST HAPPENED?!" Erik yelled, not understanding what the hell just happened since Naruto kinda tuned everything out as well as the cylinder appearing in front of him.

"I have to go now, thanks for the chat." With that said, Erik was even more confused at the fact he just brushed off what just happened.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	26. Chapter 26

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 26

AT THE DESERT REFUELING STATION

Naruto, Wash, Tucker, Simmons, Grif, Caboose, and Sarge exited the two warthogs near the refueling station.

"Ok, the ability to fly... North." Hearing that, Naruto just shakes his head.

"Not worth it, flying one direction kinda lame." Hearing that, Simmons went on to the second question.

"Ok, what about the ability to teleport one foot at a time?" Hearing that he got his answer immediately.

"I'll take that." Naruto told him while Tucker and Caboose stood at the computer console.

"HELLOOOOOO! Is anybody home, we've got sone cars that need to be refueled!" Tucker said but got no reply.

"Yeah and we would also like to purchase lottery tickets-yeah I know the odds but I just think its still fun." Caboose said to Tucker while Naruto looks around confused.

"Somethings not right, there should at least be someone here-" he stopped at hearing something to his left gaining everyone's attention.

"What was that?" Simmons asked while Naruto starts walking towards that direction.

"You guys stay here and fill up the cars, I'll check out what that sound was." Naruto told them as he crouch run towards the sound and as he entered the cave he began slowing down until he arrived behind a bunch of crates near a very small cliff. Naruto presses his thermal vision to see four soldiers.

"So what's the word?" One of then asked the other.

"Control says to give it thirty more minutes." Hearing that his eyes narrow as there talking.

[Naruto, that's Carolina!]

Hearing that his eyes widen all the way but he just stays silent, not wanting to mess anything if this was indeed Carolina meaning she's on a mission.

"Yes Locus... Understood, you heard him, grab the gear and prep of for evac." With those words the four began running away while Naruto's thermal vision watched as they suddenly disappeared. With that he shuts off his thermal vision while speaking.

"We need to move... Now, I have to tell the others!" Naruto thought as he began running back where the others are.

FEW HOURS LATER, AT THE F.A.C. OUTPOST 37

"Here we are, Doyle will be located at a certain spot in the Federal Army's base." Naruto told everyone with Tucker the second to speak.

"About time!" Tucker yelled while Naruto took out his Red Death gun.

"We have to do this fast and quietly so follow my lead... So... Anyone got an idea?" Naruto asked the group who looks at one a other.

"How do you break in into an evil ice fortress?" Tucker asked no one in particular.

"You melt it, like evil ice cream!" When they heard that the two soldiers look at one another.

"Holy shit, we melt our way in!" Tucker said loudly to the rest.

"YES, I WIN!" Caboose yelled stupidly while the others were confused.

"What?" Grif asked Tucker who answers.

"We can't go through the wall, and going over is what most people would do so let's just go under it. I can't believe I'm saying this but good job Caboose." Tucker said to the only blue.

"Well I'm just happy someone appreciates my genius, SO LETS START MELTING!" Caboose the dumbass yelled as he runs to the nearest wall and began breathing on it hard...while still wearing his helmet.

"I got an idea..." With that said he stomps his left foot on the ground and with that they all fall through the floor while yelling as they hit the ground hard. Instantly they all stood up panicked at what Naruto did.

"A little warning next time Naruto!" Wash said to Naruto who just shrugs.

"Hey, what was that noise?" Came the voice of a single soldier ahead of them, around the corner.

"Shit-... I have a surprisingly stupid idea that might exactly work!" When Grif said that, in those moments that were surprised at how fast Grif could create snow mans like a wall for them to hide behind. The single confused soldier approached the large wall, very confused at not seeing this before.

"Huh... Well would you look at that, just a couple of harmless snowman; you guys wouldn't happen to be the ones making all that racket now would you, ahahahahah. Well, time for some target practice!" The soldier said but just before he could fire the head exploded with a hand coming out so it could grab the gun and pulls both the gun and the guy through the wall as he was then beaten down by all of them. The soldier was now buried under a lot of snow with them just standing there.

"I cannot believe that worked, how did you do that?" Tucker questioned the skinny looking yet fatass orange soldier.

"I used the same trick to hide from sarge all the time back at blood gulch." Hearing that, Naruto decided to speak.

"That makes absolutely no fucking sense..." Naruto said as he began walking away where the soldier was at but stops seeing an open area to conceal themselves.

"Ahhhh shit..." With that said the others stood next to him.

"Doesn't look like anyone's around to me-" Tucker was cut off by a loud horn being blown.

[Alright, lunch break is over; back to your stations people.]

Hearing that an army of soldiers appeared out of nowhere, on the ground, on the roofs, and in a tank.

"This will kill any intruders for sure!" The soldier said as they rode away on it. Naruto just turns to Tucker slowly.

"I hate my stupid mouth..." Tucker said which everyone nods.

"How are we gonna sneak past that?" He questions the group while Naruto crossed his arms.

"We have to draw there attention towards somewhere else-... Why haven't I even noticed that yet?" When he asked that, Tucker turns to see three large pipes behind him.

"I got an idea... Hope this actually works." When he said that he places his left hand on the middle pipe and closed his eyes which and image of Ava appears in his mind. The overs didn't understand but they watched light blue lines traveling from his arms, down his hand and into the pipes gaining alarms.

[Alert, catastrophic breach detected in sewage pipe lines sector-mark that, sewage breach detected in latrines, kitchen, and in the barracks.]

Hearing that, they all look at Naruto for what he just did but when he took his hand away his vision becomes dizzy which Wash helps him stand.

"We have to move now, lets move!" Tucker yelled as they all began running while soldiers ran for the barracks to retrieve there stuff since they don't want it all covered in shit as well as yesterday was taco night...

We're in!" Wash yelled as they made it to the door.

"I got this!" Wash said as he let go of Naruto who stood on his own even while still dizzy. He bends down to the door hit it began opening slowly which Wash stood up as well as they all took out there guns to find not the leader of Chorus but...

"Ok... Didn't see this coming." Came the surfs of the female Chorus doctor having guns pointed at her.

"Oh crap, Doyle isn't here is he?" Naruto questioned the doctor who just shakes her head due to knowing exactly who Naruto was.

"Y-You're Naruto..." Hearing that his eyes narrow.

"Who exactly-WHAT THE?!" He yelled as the girl was on his left, checking out his metallic arm with only wonder.

"Would you mine if I preform done tests on you?" Hearing that, Naruto starts sweat dropping sighs the others looks at one another.

"HEY! WILL YOU LISTEN?!" Naruto yelled at the woman who looks up at Naruto while speaking.

"Oh I'm sorry; I'm Doctor Grey, head surgeon of Chorus." Hearing that, they all point there guns at her.

"You're coming with me!" Naruto said, thinking she has information but stops instantly and looks back at the way they came.

"Where's the alarms?" Naruto questioned no one in particular in confusion which they all understood what he meant.

"That's odd, I find hear the soldiers?" The female doctor said in confusion which Wash and Naruto look at one another.

"Shit..." When those left his mouth he was the first to run out finding no one at all, as of it were a ghost town with guns and vehicle abandoned in the snow coveted ground.

"Is it lunch time again?" Caboose questioned Naruto who grips his gun as he walked out more with the others.

"IS ANYONE HERE?!" Naruto yelled out loud yet there was no reply at all.

[Enemy soldiers, pull back-] came the com in the vehicle that turned off.

"MOVE NOW!" Naruto ordered with Sarge and Wash driving past him towards the others that are supposed to be ahead of them.

"What's happening?!" Simmons asks Naruto who grits his teeth.

"Ultron..." Naruto thought with anger as he began running full speed which he was actually keeping up with the vehicle until the stopped near the battle taking place with soldiers behind the large rock formation. One soldier in particular saw Naruto and ran towards him fast since he saw the picture of him on the news article.

"Sir we're under attack!" The soldier yelled at Naruto who nods.

"Who are they?" Naruto questioned him, but before he could answer the man was hit by some laser what then his body to ashes and leaving nothing behind. When he saw this, his eyes could only widen in shock while the others stood behind him.

"Ummmmmm... Did everyone else see that?" Tucker questioned everyone but Naruto ran up the hill to find one by one the soldiers behind killed but an explosion happened behind him and he turns fast seeing the others are panicking do he runs to them to stopped due to having multiple lasers being focused in his body, but not just him but the others as well.

"Like sheep to the pen..." Hearing that voice Naruto spots Locus walking down the steps of the building they stood in front of follower by having buttonless soldiers appear on his sides.

"I advice all of you to stand down." He said while behind them they heard movement and turned to spot Ultron Sentries behind them, about fifteen standing in multiple spots to surround them on all sides.

"I complete my missions at all costs, but you Naruto and your comrades have put a blemish on my record; this is unacceptable." When he said that, Tucker went to grab the grenade but saw Naruto who gave a slight shake of the head.

"I know everything about you and Erik... James." When those words left his mouth, Locus faulted a little but aims the gun directly at Naruto's head.

"You all will die here today along with the rest, no one will find your bodies, and no one is going to stop us from killing every last person on this planet-" he stopped immediately hearing Naruto speak.

"You say that of you don't care... I know how you feel, we all lost people who we cared about due to war; let me tell you this Michael, soldiers and humans aren't different... There not machines, there just people with troubled pasts." When he said that, Locus froze due to hearing his words.

"Alright, that's all I need to hear." When Locus years that he turns fasts seeing the soldier on his left drop a grenade as she jumps off the building.

"KILL THEM!" locus ordered as they begin firing but it had no affect due to the woman activating a large bubble shield to protect them all from the fire.

"Lets get out of here!" Naruto yelled to the woman who looks at him as she takes out some king of object and throws it in the ground which they all disappear and reappear on a faraway location.

"Uhhhhhhh, what just happened and why did it hurt?" Griff questioned anyone that could answer his question.

"Where am I?" Doctor grey asks as she stood up slowly.

"I think my insides were just outsides." Caboose the idiot said while the others stood up.

"Is everyone ok?" Wash questions them but noticed Naruto standing in front of the woman that saved there asses.

"No, I never thought I would be so glad to see you idiots again." The woman said while her armor changed to one very familiar color.

"Been awhile Carolina..." Naruto said with a smile.

"That's not all!" When they heard that, on Carolina's left appears none other them Church/Epsilon.

"Miss me Assholes?!" Church said with joy clear in his voice.

"YOU FUCK!" Tucker yelled as he ran past Naruto as he tried to tackle the hologram Church to no avail...

"You dumbass." Tex said as she appears on Naruto's right, surprised seeing the two again.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. This chapter as a late Christmas present will also have a future look of the third sequel to this fanfic "The Mandarin Returns."

Chapter 27

"And that's what happened." Naruto said to both Carolina and Church who just stared at Naruto in shock.

"Damn, and I thought we had the ugly side of the stick." Church said which Carolina could only nod in agreement.

"So what's with the two tiny ghosts... Anyone care to introduce me?" Grey asked them at seeing Church and Tex.

"Yeah he had to leave for a while but I knew he would come back!" Caboose said in a happy tone.

"Bullshit, you were totally depressed!" Tucker accused of Caboose who stutters.

"W-WHAT?! NO! No Tucker, you're not remembering that right! No, I would not do something like that; I would not spiral downwards into a dark void of emptiness cuz I missed church, stupid Tucker." Caboose told Tucker, gaining the interest of Grey.

"Forget you, I want to analyze him!" Grey said with interest in Caboose stupidity.

"As you know this is Carolina, we three were operatives for project Freelancer, church is an Ai by the name of Epsilon before he took the original Church's place. Long story short I took his place as blue leader, stole his place as Caboose's new best friend, and I took his girlfriend." After saying that, Grey was surprised at hearing that.

"Wow... Didn't know humans can date Ai's, you learn something new everyday." Grey said surprise and confusion.

"At least he didn't abandon us." Tucker told Church who did not respond to that.

"Psycho Analysis for everyone!" Grey said with joy out loud.

"Ok, ignoring the crazy doc-" he was cut off by Sarge.

"Oh hold up just a second, I want to know what in the bake of Benedict Arnold Palmer is going on around here! We've dealt with liars, soldiers, and machines!" Sarge yelled out loud.

"Yeah, and whenever that shit starts happening it typically means you Freelancers had something to do with it." Griff said, suspecting them to be the cause of all of this to happen.

"Project Freelancer is gone, we all saw to that." Carolina told the group followed by Grey speaking.

"Space Marines stop corruption; that was the news article Locus bright General Doyle when he suggested we find you, I always thought it was meant to deceive the appearances but now I think I get what the writer was going for." Grey told the group and Naruto began does King once again.

"Ultron is a highly intelligence Ai, he isn't gonna roll over and die. But that still doesn't explain, WHY YOU NEVER CALLED!" Naruto yelled looking at both Carolina and Church.

"Look man after we crashed Carolina picked up a transmission, a couple of assholes were talking about selling cloaking equipment to another couple of assholes. There's no way we were gonna let that slide so she decided to leave, I decided to go with her; I figured you guys would be fine, ok." Church explained to the group.

"Oh yeah, totally. Being held hostage by Caboose per Freckles was sure fun, especially the part with being surrounded on all sides with both deadly people and machines, great time." Tucker said sarcastically to Church who spoke sarcastic back.

"Oh man Tucker, I am so sorry-I mean it my sincerest apologies, I had no idea you had turned into such a sunny bitch when I was gone-" he was cut off by Naruto trying something out and when he punched Church with his left fist he actually felt something and in turn Church yelled much to everyone's surprise.

"OW, that hur-wait a second... HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU HURT A HOLOGRAM; THAT MAKES NO FUCKING SENSE!" Church yelled in complete confusion at what the fuck is happening.

"Ok everyone it's time to focus on the bigger problem even if Epsilon is being a Prick." Wash said to Tucker, once again annoying Church.

"Oh don't you start too, I just got punched even through I'm a hologram." Church told Wash and finally Carolina began speaking again.

"We started investigating, and didn't take long for us to realize that something was "very" wrong with this planet. Abandon cities, soldiers everywhere, we kept to the shadows and gathered as much Intel as we could and what we found was worse then I had anticipated." With that said, Naruto's eyes narrow all the way.

"Explain." Naruto told Carolina who did so.

"This third faction on Chorus, these space pirates have manage to require freelancer equipment and manufacturing war advanced versions of it on a mass scale, versions that don't require the assistance of an Ai-" she was cut off by Naruto.

"You're wrong about one thing, those weapons are not freelancer equipment; guys there something else entirely. Somehow Ultron found advanced like weapons and it duplicating them by changing freelancer equipment-wait a second... Our ride home." When he said that, Carolina could only say "bingo".

"All of project freelancer ever created was placed on a ship, and that ship crashes here." Carolina told the now surmised group of soldiers.

"Wait, what?" Tucker said, voicing his thoughts of confusion.

"Guys, don't you think it's a little weird that our "transport vessel" also happened to be carrying tons of weapons and vehicles, and that it just so happened to magically crash on a planet in need of those kind of things?!" With that said, the others began understanding it more and more.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Wash questioned the two.

"Ultron wanted our ship to crash and not just for the weapons, Naruto was on board too... Like hitting two birds with one stone." Carolina said too the group of soldiers but most of all too Naruto.

"So what you're saying is there's no way one of us could be responsible for the crash..." Simons said which everyone looks at the soldier.

"I, well... Yes, why do you ask?" Carolina questioned the red who was lost in thought on what the fuck happened on that ship.

"NO REASON!" Not only Simmons but everyone said that...

"... You motherfuckers." Naruto said looking at all of them not knowing they've all messed up the ship.

"You guys are missing the point, someone manage to ensure freelancer equipment made it right here-" he was cut off by Naruto.

"Oh, that was Malcom Hargrove, of Charon Industries. He's working with Ultron through the I bet he is being black mailed a lot for all the things he's done over the years." Naruto told both the surprised Carolina and Church.

"Well that makes a lot of sense through I wonder how much dirt Ultron has on Malcom." Church asked himself.

"Guys, both Doyle and Kimball's armies are about to kill each other since we've gone missing. We have to get to Doyle and tell him what's happening." Naruto told her but she spoke in an uncertain tone.

"That's... Not going to be easy." Hearing that, Naruto war confused.

"What do you mean, you have those teleporter cubes; that's how we got here right? Let's just zap ourselves over to the Doyle." Tucker said to Carolina but Church starts speaking.

"Tucker we've only got a few of those things left, there kinda tricky to use, they put an enormous strain on the physical body which body the way "all" of you have. That's not even the main problem tho." Church told the group with Carolina continuing.

"Those two mercenaries are good, they've got some sort of radio jammer set up only to allow broadcasting on certain frequencies and they monitor all other open channels, we tried to contact you when we overheard your radio transmission to Donut from the crash sight, not only did we fail, but Locus manage to trace the call back to this hideout. We were lucky he missed us and I doubt we'll have luck on our side again." Carolina told them with Tucker speaking.

"yeah and if they've gone through all this trouble just to keep there radio's quiet then I can guarantee you there not gonna let you guys in a mike of Doyle. If there not already by there side then there cloaked space buddies definitely are." Church said to the group.

"Come on guys, Naruto get to Doyle with his-" Tucker was cute off by Naruto.

"Sorry but, I've lost all of my abilities the time we've been on this planet, I cannot use ice or my change appearance."

Hearing that they were shocked but slowly understood why he didn't use them back at the base.

"wait, why didn't you-" he was cut off by Naruto.

"Sorry but, I didn't think it mattered much since I still have all my abilities but with all that's happened, I don't like what's gonna happen... Through I still wonder why I can't use any of my abilities, it may be because of several things that's happened to my physiologically but for now we should worry about the situation at hand. We need to think of a plan before we get to Doyle, seeing what's happening I think we have a time limit since Ultron hates losing. He's gonna be sending soldiers after us to capture or kill so we better hurry things up." Naruto told the group of soldiers.

~~~~~~~~~~WHERE LOCUS WAS DURING THAT TIME~~~~~~~~~~

Locus stood in front of the Ultron Sentry that had glowing red eyes and a mouth while it was speaking to him.

[Your partner has been captured and worse of all Naruto knows about me... The Reds and Blues are missing.]

The machine told Locus who spoke.

"It won't be long till my scout team finds them." Locus told the machine that shook its head.

[You're missing the bigger picture, if they make contact with Doyle then it won't be good, not at all especially with that machine Freckles guarding your partner. I suggest you hurry up and have both teams kill each other already, do I make myself clear?]

"Yes, sir." With that said the machines eyes and mouth glows light blue and it walks past the soldier.

(You say that as if you don't care... I know how you feel, we all lost people who we cared about due to war; let me tell you this James, soldiers and humans aren't different... There not machines, there just people with troubled pasts.)

"... He says it like Soldiers and humanity are two different things, there the same yet." He stops while looking down at his gun.

~~~~~~~~~SNEAK PEAK OF THIRD FANFIC TO THIS SEQUEL.~~~~~~~~

"To think... To think that you've become this strong after all these years you were missing." Came the words of Ronan himself, he was bleeding heavily from the chest due to having a hole in his chest, he sat against the wall surrounded at a 180 degree half-circle by soldiers wearing the Meta armor and pointing advanced guns at Ronan. Behind them were destroyed Kree ships, not a single one was left alone in the sky followed by hundred of Kree soldier hostages with hand cuffs.

"You attacked us, when we did nothing and you expected us to role over a die?" Hearing that he looks ahead seeing the soldiers making a path to allow Naruto to stand before him, wearing the Mandarin's armor.

"I'll be allowing all of you too leave but with a message for your superiors. The Mandarin Armada will not be attacked again or else you shall suffer drastic destruction." He warned Ronan who just grits his teeth as he was hand cuffed by two soldiers.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	28. Chapter 28

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 28

"Ok, two teams. Reds you will go to the other site while we go to alpha. You have two teleportation grenades so make sure only to use them to get back. We need more information and search for additional equipment that could be useful. Ultron most likely stationed his sentries there so be prepared." After saying that to the Reds.

"Don't get shot, got it..." Sarge said in understanding.

"Now for us blues it's completely different. There's a lot of pirates where we will be going so be prepared to fight." With that said, Wash nods.

"Doc, stay here and try not to touch anything... You kinda scare me in a way that your almost unpredictable like Caboose here." With that said the others could only agree.

"Let's do this!" Naruto said to both groups and took out the cube as they were all teleported away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT CRASH SITE ALPHA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're clear." Tex told Naruto through his armor as he was walking down a hill with Carolina, the two stood next to Caboose, Tucker, and Wash.

"Wtf?" Was all Naruto said at seeing the large structure release a light orange beam. The ground began moving while Tucker was complaining loudly.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT! THEY'VE GOT ARMOR ENHANCEMENTS; THEY'VE GOT LASER GUNS, AND NOW THEY'VE GOT GIANT SPACE THINGS SHOOTING LOADS OF ENERGY OUT OF THE GROUND?! THE FUCK IS THAT ABOUT?!" Tucker yelled in confusion while Tex appears on Naruto's right shoulder.

"If you don't shut the fuck up, I will take over your body and shoot you in the nuts!" With that one warning he shuts up but Naruto on the other hand was uncomfortable. All around them were dead Elites with one of there ships stuck in the ground.

"Damn..." Was all that Naruto said as he was looking around at all the death.

"Over here! Carolina yelled, gaining there attention to see she was inside one of he destroyed stricter and the group enters it quickly to find Carolina on a computer.

"Well it's still online so there's that at least, the info structure is messy so-hold on a sec." With that said he disappears with the others standing behind Carolina.

"Seriously? Church couldn't find the zoom in the sniper rifle, what makes you think he can plug in and find-" he was cut off by Church reappearing.

"Alright, got it. Sorry Tucker, what were you saying?" Church questions the soldier.

"Don't be a show off!" Just after saying that the group heard movement outside.

"What was that?" Wash asked no one in particular while Naruto just peaks through the opening to see what's outside.

"I don't see anything..." Naruto said but even so he felt something was coming.

"Oh look, a kitten!" Hearing Caboose say that, he looks towards the other side of the destroyed structure to find some king of mechanical beast of sorts.

"What is that?" Tucker asked Epsilon who shakes his head.

"I... I don't know." With that said the beast roars drawing more yet oddly the one that roared has spines on its back. The leader of the pack was the first to charge followed by its entire pack of about 16 other.

"FIRE!" Naruto yelled as they all aimed there guns and began firing at the beasts who did the same exact thing but we're missing since they were running fast towards them. Naruto just drops the gun and just for the leader while he took out a knife as he tackled the leader to the ground, the others were busy with shooting the beasts that went to tackle them while firing from there faces but one by one they hit the ground after being shot in the face. As they finished off the beasts they look to see Naruto on top of the beast, his helmet was cracked but even so that didn't stop him from stabbing the blade through its head so it wouldn't be a problem anymore.

"Naruto are you ok?!" Tex yelled to Naruto who stood up while looking down at the beast.

"what the fuck are these?" Naruto sled the group but they immediately aim there guns at what they saw. Naruto turns fast to see a large machine standing in two legs, it's left arm a blade while the right is a weapon and it was raised above his head.

"Shit!" Naruto thought but it was stopped by the others firing at the machine but it did nothing until after some shots they hit one of its shoulder parts, seeing that it was weakened he immediately stabbed the blade into the other side, resulting in its helmet exploding to reveal its glowing red skeleton like head. The thing roars right in Naruto's face as he immediately takes the blade out and stabs it directly into its skulls forehead, resulting in its slowly disintegrating from its head to the entire body, leaving nothing else.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!" Tucker yelled while Naruto looks at the ground.

"Naruto, are you-" she was cute off by Naruto turning to them fast.

"We're leaving immediately!" He said in a hurry just as two other machine appeared behind Naruto so he had to jump while rolling towards the others so he could then stand next to them.

"I just need-" Church was cut off by Naruto using the cube to get all of them the fuck out of there, they reappeared back at base with a pissed off Church.

"Sooooo, how did it go?" Doc question the ground but found Carolina having Church on her right, standing in front of Naruto who has Tex on his right shoulder.

"YOU FUCKING JACKASS!" Church yelled at Naruto who said nothing but Tex on the other hand did.

"JACKASS?! YOU THINK HE HAD ANY CHOICE?! WE HAD NO IDEA WHAT THOSE WERE AND THEY ALMOST GOT US OUT OF SURPRISE!" Tex yelled at the other Ai.

"W-WHAT?! WE ALMOST HAD IT, WE ONLY NEEDED A FEW MORE SECONDS!" Church yelled at Tex who yelled back at him.

"It didn't matter, if you had noticed then you would have saw THEY WERE USING THE ADVANCED WAR EQUIPMENT AS IF THEY OWNED IT! THEY WERE GOING TO KILL US?!" Tex yelled at Church.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! YOU'RE JUST LIKE TUCKER, YOU ARE A FUCKING IDIOT! WE HAD TIME!" Church yelled at Tex while the other team appeared.

"Yeah, we ran into a lot of trouble." Simmons said to the other group but saw Tex yelling back.

"THEY CAN TELEPORT YOU COCKSUCKER-NARUTO MOVE!" Tex screamed at the exact same time a steam razor sharp hand ripped through the back of Naruto and through his chest, causing his eyes too widen all the way at the invisible Ultron sentry no longer invisible but it was immediately shot to death by the others through... It was already to late since after it pulled its arm out of Naruto's chest it was shot.

"NARUTO!" Carolina yelled while Naruto hits the ground with wide eyes.

"DOCTOR COMING THROUGH!" Doctor grey yelled, running past the others and kneels flesh whole flipping Naruto over to get a better look at the his wound but...

"Wtf?!" Was all Church said due to the fact that the wound Naruto received was completely gone without a trace.

"Impossible..." Naruto said as he sat up to see the joke wasn't there.

"Wanna tell me what the hell thats about?" Carolina questioned Naruto who took off his cracked helmet and looks at the healed wound.

"I only had one power that could do something like this... But... Why now?" Naruto asked himself, confusing the others at what he was talking about but they just watched as he stood up while placing the helmet back on his head.

"Never mind my instant heal ability, what do we do now?" Naruto asked the others who look at one another until Doc began speaking.

"Well... When you guys were gone I knocked out a space pirate who was snooping around." Hearing that, the others look at one another in confusion.

"Don't ask how I was able to do that..." Hearing that, the others were still confused.

"Anyways, he should be awake by now so if you don't mind I will be interrogating him since he and his partners turned everyone of my friends at outpost 37 into piles of ash, anyone sick enough to do something like that will almost certainly benefit from a-uh...checkup." With that said, both Naruto and Carolina look at one another.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group stood outside the building where Doc was inside with the space pirate... Long story short the group just heard screaming like a little bitch from the space pirate while Doc was screaming. They heard drilling and a chainsaw too...

"Wow... Just wow... Anybody else glad she's on our side?" Naruto asked the others who just nod in agreement.

"I'm scared..." Simmons said with fear.

"How did you heal by the way?" Carolina asked Naruto who sighs.

"Honestly, what healed me was much of a surprise to you then to me. I lost that ability years ago yet... I don't know what this means since I don't feel that power. Anyways, once she finishes then we can begin to ask him questions when he breaks but hearing the screams in about another minute or so he will be willing to talk." With that said, Carolina looks at Naruto who was looking down sadly.

"Naruto, after we question him I want to talk to you about something." Hearing that, he just nods in understanding as well as he needs a new replacement armor.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	29. Chapter 29

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 29

Naruto, Wash, and Caroline enter the building slowly to find a very scared man named Zack. Outside they could only hear screaming and singing.

"You'll find his belongings on the crate over there, and his tone is much more positive. Isn't that right Zachary?" She said the last part more threatening to the man.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GET THIS PSYCHO PATH AWAY FROM ME!" Zack yelled and with that Doc just said "he's all yours" before leaning towards the room.

"Hey Carolina I'm gonna go dark for a little bit, focus on the manifest; you got this?" With that said she just gives a laugh and he disappears.

"Oh yeah..." Carolina said before approaching the man.

"The radio jammer, talk!" Carolina told the man who began speaking.

"I already told your friend about the nearest one ok!" Zack said but Carolina didn't buy it.

"I want to know about all of them!" Carolina said but he just tells her he doesn't know.

"Look if you take out the jammer on the coast you will be at least be able to contact the capital, t-that helps right?! Now will you let me go?!" Zack asks the three.

"No... You will be staying here until all this shit dies down or your friends finding you. We could always push you into that incinerator right behind you." Hearing that, Zack just gives a laugh.

"Good point, what else do you want?" With that said Naruto began speaking.

"First we'll start with what the hell is that large structure at crash site alpha, what is it doing right now?" Naruto asked the man who spoke.

"What the...tractor beams? That's why your ship crashed here in the first place, there some of the only alien relics we managed to activate. Ships come by, we pull them down, and kill everyone aboard and after that the Merc's sell the supplies to the armies... We would've done it to you too but something very odd happened. It was like the ship tried to jump to slip space, change course, and power down all at the same time, it made no sense. Instead of pulling you down the ship got ripped apart..." Hearing that they look at each other.

"I'm gonna go ahead and claim partial responsibility for that." Hearing that, Naruto sighs and asks his next question.

"Now onto the next question, what the hell were those metal things and by that I mean the ones that can teller and come in different shapes?!" Hearing that, Zack shifts a little.

"You seem nervous?" With that said, he just nods.

"Only thing I know is that they work for our boss. Don't know how many they are but there far beyond our current technology. That's all I know..." Hearing that, Naruto asked his next question.

"How many are there of you?" Hearing that, he just answers.

"A few dozens..." Hearing that, the three were surprised.

"Quality over quantity, you Freelancers should know something like that. I worked with the Merc's on another job a long time ago. Guess I did good cuz they came back, and they had an offer of a life time." Zack told the three of them.

"Wiping out an entire planet?" Wash questioned the man.

"You call it genocide, I call it one hell of a pay check. Anyway's we were all told one thing regarding a specific person among you group... Kill everyone except Agent Tokyo... Do you two know each other?" Zack asked Naruto who then looks down at the ground. Suddenly Zack was shot in the head while turning to nothing.

"AMBUSH!" Carolina yelled as they saw Ultron Sentry's arrive along with the machine's that attacked them.

"LETS GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Naruto yelled as he took out his single blade and throws it right at one Ultron units that sniped Zack and it hits the ground due to having a blade through its head.

"Tucker, Sarge, more pirates incoming!" Wash said into the com channel.

[What? MEN, BATTLE STATIONS!]

"Get to the lab as soon as you can, we can hold them off from here!" Wash said into the com.

"We got more of those things coming!" Texas said as she appeared on Naruto's right shoulder and at the same time everyone arrives.

"What the hell's going on?!" Tucker yelled while the freelancer's opened fire on the group of machines that were heading for them.

"WE'RE BEING SURROUNDED!" Wash yelled as he took out two more of those beast machines.

"How do they keep finding us?!" Carolina yelled which Naruto looks down.

"It's me... He once changed me by hacking into my mind as well as this arm is like a signal..." With that said they were all suddenly teleported to the gas station.

"We're suddenly at the gas station?" Simmon's asked someone and they all began speaking until they turn to see Naruto.

"Ultron knows where I am... If I continue to stay with your group then I will only put your guy's lives in even more danger. I'm sorry but I will be leaving..." With that said he turns his back away from the others who look at one another.

"ARE YOU ACTUALLY GOING LEAVE?!" Carolina yelled at Naruto who turns back to her.

"DO YOU NOT REALIZE THE LONGER I STAY WITH YOU GUYS THE MORE THEY WILL COME?!" Naruto yelled at the fellow freelancer.

"Carolina, he does have a point..." Simmons said, agreeing with Naruto.

"Would you shut up, you're not helping!" Tucker yelled at Simmons, not even believing he's just gonna leave them because he thinks he's the cause of them being tracked down a lot.

"Oh, yeah righ-since when did you manage to help out around here?" Epsilon questioned Tucker who looks at the AI while speaking.

"Hey, maybe you haven't noticed but I'm kinda been helping out a lot more since you were gone as well as if Naruto leaves then we lose one of our best soldiers!" Tucker said to Epsilon who just began speaking.

"He almost got us killed Tucker, if you were smart then you would have noticed that!" Church yelled at Tucker, making the doctor feel uncomfortable.

"Oooook, everyone is a little tense right now..." Grey said but the two continue to argue.

"At least he's been trying!" Tucker yelled at Epsilon who then said something that crossed a line.

"TRYING?! HIS LEADERSHIP KILLED HUNDREDS OF INNOCENT PEOPLE!" Epsilon yelled and froze, hearing that they all turn to Naruto who just turns his back to them.

"You know... Almost all the time I think about all I've done. All the innocent people I've killed, the children I made into orphans and you know what. Nothing I do will ever change the fact that I've killed so many people. No matter what I do I can still remember I got so many people killed, including I killed my best friend Peter Parker with my own hands. Epsilon, you could never understand what it feels like to do all that wrong while also trying to do a single, very dark, right... I can't stay here, knowing that I will get you all killed." With that said he starts walking away from the rest of the group who look at Epsilon who looks down. Seeing this, Carolina starts walking away in the other direction with Wash following. Caboose just stays silent after witnessing all of this, not saying anything but hearing Tucker talk to the others.

"Ok Tucker, I'm gonna tell you this only cuz you respect my opinion so much." Caboose said to Tucker who did not agree.

"I actually don't-" he was cut off by Caboose shockingly punching Tucker right in his helmet, sending the soldier to the ground hard. Simmons, Griff, Grey, and Sarge just stay silent as they watched Caboose place his right foot on Tucker's chest.

"Do you not realize that if you continue to be mean to Church then he will do the same back, and then your guy's stupid dispute will hurt other people like you two did with Naruto then soon after everyone! WE ALL MAKE MISTAKES, CHURCH MADE MISTAKES TOO BUT WITH GOOD REASON INCLUDING YOU AS WELL AS NARUTO! We all make mistakes sometimes..." Caboose yelled with actual intelligence at Tucker who was shocked.

"Wow... Caboose-" he was cut off by Caboose who added pressure onto his foot much to Tucker's pain.

"NOW I WILL SAY THIS ONLY ONE GOD DAMN TIME, IF YOU DON'T SUCK IT UP AND BE A MAN, I WILL PERSONALLY KICK YOUR ASS!" Caboose yelled as he proceeded to kick Tucker, adding to the pain and proceeded to walk away in some random direction.

"...WTF?!" Griff yelled while the others look at one another while Tucker just stood up.

"You know... I really do fucking hate him..." Tucker said, not having the fear of Caboose kicking his ass appear in his head.

"What about Naruto, we need to bring him back!" Simmons said to the others who look at one another.

~~~~~~~~30 MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~

Naruto was currently walking through the caves slowly as he was looking down until his eyes widen to hear the words of the Director.

(That data chip... Is a piece my family has hidden over centuries... That chip is now downloading into your own DNA and fusing with it so that you can become what Ultron could never understand... The only thing that can defeat him, is you...)

(I... Have one last request... Protect my daughter and Texas with your life.)

Naruto grits his trey before speaking .

"I'll protect them...and that's a promise of a life time." With those words he stood up all the way.

"Naruto..." Hearing that he looks on his right shoulder to see Texas staring at him.

"I thought you left?" Hearing that, he turns to see the others standing behind him.

"What... Why are-" he was cut off by Epsilon speaking.

"Saying sorry wouldn't make things better so I'll say this, you're not the person you once were. That person wanted nothing but to end war without thinking of the consequences but you... You're different, your better then him and most of all you're a better leader then any one of us." Hearing that, he turns to the group.

"Naruto, you're fucking awesome! So what if you don't have your powers anymore, you're still a complete baddass! You beat Tex, hand to hand combat!" Tucker said much to Naruto's surprise.

"If you left then we would most likely be killed... Without you, we wouldn't be here today." Wash told Naruto who looks away.

"Son, you have to stop thinking of what you've done and instead what you can do." Sarge told Naruto who looks up.

"If you were to leave, I would be very sad..." Caboose said to Naruto who couldn't help but show a smile.

"I speak for everyone when I say this, it doesn't matter how many come our way. It wasn't some stupid luck that got us this far, what got us here was because of you Naruto." Hearing Tex on his shoulder say that he looks down with images of what he's done appearing in his mind yet right now he has other things to worry about which he takes off his helmet a drops it to reveal a smile on his face but it changes to show tears falling from his eyes while he fell to his knees.

"You're right, I can't keep thinking about the past. I can never forgive myself for all I've done yet what I can do is accept that all the pain and sorrow I have caused were all mistakes... My mistakes made me who I am today!" With that said, the others just nod while smiling at seeing his releasing all the sadness locked deep within his heart but there eyes widen along Naruto at seeing the third cylinder as well as a Twist end, both appeared in front of him, much to Naruto's surprise.

(You have completed the fifth and sixth tests... You've realized and accepted your mistakes as well as let out all the sadness in your heart...)

Hearing that, Naruto grabbed the part he had attached to his right leg and immediately the two pieces flew to the device of sorts showing them stacking to finally compete it.

"What is that?" Epsilon asked Naruto who examined the finished device but reattached it to his leg but his eyes widen all the way.

The group noticed he was looking at his hands in confusion but there confusion soon disappeared when he swung his left arm causing multiple ice pillars to rise from the ground behind him much to there shock.

"My power, it's returning to me." After saying that he made his hands into fists which he smiles knowing things are about to change while having one last test before him.

NEXT TIME, NARUTO TAKES COMMAND. LEAVE A REVEIW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	30. Chapter 30

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 30

The group was currently what to discuss next in there plans until they received a message from the enemy.

[Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking and boy have I got some news for you.]

"I'm guessing you've escaped Erik... So if I have to guess again, James is with you." Hearing his name, he gets an annoyed sigh.

[Asshole, my name is Felix, not Erik anymore dumbass. Anyways I got you a one time deal, you've all been upgraded to first class. A one way flight, off of chorus-]

Naruto just turned his com off, not giving two shits.

"Ok, most likely they know where we are and where the radio jammer is so I suggest we split up our teams. Most likely the two armies are about to clash so I suggest we hurry." Hearing that they look at one another still hearing the two Merc's speaking to them and they all noticed a ship flying by them.

"Seems they do want us off this planet or planning on exploding it after we get on... If you guys want to leave I won't stop you since this involves-OW!" Naruto yelled the last part due to Carolina hitting him upside the head.

"Don't even think about it you dumbass. We're going with you..." Carolina said much to Naruto's surprise to see the others.

"So you guys are willing to fight and help me... Most likely get head shot then get the hell out of here?" Hearing that, the group looks at one another.

"We've been through so much shit the past years... Compared to all the stuff we've done, this is nothing." Sarge said while he checks the ammo.

"Let's do this, I'M COMING FOR YOU FRECKLES!" Caboose yelled while Tucker took a step away from Caboose.

Seeing that there all going to stay, he just smiles

"Now listen up, I got a plan." Naruto said to the group but they then heard a new voice.

"Found you." Hearing that they turn to find one new ally.

~~~~~~~AT THE RADIO JAMMER

Currently both Felix and Locus stood side by side on the radio jammer, speaking to one another.

"Times almost up..." Felix said to Locus he spoke into his com.

"Bravo, report..." After a few seconds he got an answer.

[No visual on the targets, I don't think there coming sir.]

"Hmm, stay on guard." Locus ordered with that he ends the com.

"Guess they didn't trust us, through I thought they would have at least had more guard to stop me from escaping." Felix said to Locus while looking around but he noticed one more solider then there's supposed to be disappears from sight.

"I'll be right back..." Felix said to Locus before walking past the merc who looks at him. As this was happening, Carolina was walking away still camo.

"Four pirates carrying prototypes, Merc's are sticking to there usual, I'm heading away from the jamming tower now." Carolina said into her com and was only asked if she was spotted.

"Excuse me!" Came the words of Felix who was standing behind her.

"You looked familiar, have we met." After asking that he fired a warning shot at her foot but she moves back fast to dodge it and because of the bullet, her camo deactivates.

"Man, you are fast! Oh but minus points of regionality." After saying that she fires at him which he uses his shield to block the bullets, as this happened three soldiers arrived as they stood on both of his sides.

"See what I mean." Felix said to the girl now feeling like he's won.

"Alright, you have me." Carolina said after she stops aiming the gun.

"Sooooo, where's Naruto and the others?" Felix questioned the girl who answers.

"There not here, I came alone." Hearing that, he didn't buy it.

"Well that is classic you from what I heard, hey is it true that from the day that you met the so called Agent Tokyo you wanted nothing more to get in his pants?" Hearing that, she just glares at him.

"Now, if you don't tell your friends to come out and surrender then you are gonna have a problem the size of a golf ball in the middle of your forehead." Felix earned her but heard a gun click.

"Funny, I was just about to tell you the same thing." Wash said to Felix from behind him, causing Felix to lower his gun.

"Oh hey Wash, heads up since you're gonna feel like an asshole in three, two, one." With that said, Locus appeared behind Wash with his gun against his head.

"You continue to both surprise and disappoint me agent Washington." Locus said to Wash who didn't say anything back.

"I have one question, why did you think you, several morons, a couple of freelancers and two Ai's actually be able to do here?" Felix asked Carolina who started to laugh, confusing the two.

"Well, who said I was Carolina?" Hearing that, the two saw Carolina turn into Naruto while Wash and the other space pirates disappear, leaving the three by themselves.

"Motherfucker... Well it doesn't matter since its two on one, so what's your next move genius?" Hearing that, Naruto goes into a thinking pose.

"Well, when's was trying to make contact with the others outside this planet I connected with a friend of mine who just so happens to have arrived in time for my plan to take place, not to mention you guys were busy with fighting us sooooo... You couldn't stop his ship from landing." Hearing that, the two heard footsteps from behind them and one of the Ultron Sentry's heads came flying past the two and lands in front of Naruto.

"Ladies, I would like you to meet a special friend of mine." Hearing that the two turns to find a single man standing behind them. He wore a dark green MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor.

"His name is John-117, also known as the Master Chief." Hearing that, the man crack his knuckles as well as his neck. The two Merc's immediately raise there guns but find out there frozen and because of that they couldn't react fast enough from a double uppercut, sending both down to where Naruto stood and they got up fast to see Naruto put his gun away so he could enter a fighting stance. Seeing this the two knew there not allowed to use guns so they to enter fighting stances while John lands on the ground behind them.

"I didn't sign up for this." Felix said before he charged straight him. Seeing this, he brought his left arm up so he could catch Felix's right hand so he could knew him in the stomach, sending him a couple of feet off the ground. After that he twists his arm so he could have enough time to punch him square in the face resulting in him skidding back right where Locus stood fighting John. Felix renters his fighting stance and moves forward while doing a round house kick which Naruto grabs, spins, and tosses him away from the three towards the rocks. His eyes widen to see him taking out throwing knives so he creates a double sided ice katana. Felix was the first to make his move by throwing the knives at Naruto who just back spinning in circles as well as spinning his weapon like a fucking Jedi master. By the time he ran out, Naruto stops with his ice sword shattering.

"My turn." Hearing that, Felix just tilts his head before seeing six ice kunai appear between his fingers so he starts throwing them as Felix who barely dodges them, ending up falling on his ass where the lady kunai lands on the ground inches away from what makes him a man much to Felix's horror.

"Sorry, was a couple of inches off." Hearing that the now annoyed Felix got back up quickly by rolling backwards.

"WHY ARE YOU RISKING YOU LIVES FOR THESE PEOPLE?!" Felix demanded of Naruto who charged straight him and used his ice powers to create small columns of ice to run up, Felix just looks up to see him place both hands on the last flight of stairs so he could grip it and starts doing a single half spin which he slams hit right foot on Felix's helmet, causing cracks to appear on it including his visor. The guy stumbled back a little, when he looks up he saw several images of Naruto pulling his left arm back.

"Because there my friends!" With that said, he swung his right fist straight into Felix's helmet, sending him to the ground hard now unconscious.

"Hey John, you ok?!" Naruto yelled he saw John on one knee in front of Locus but the soldier was far from done, the man got up slowly resulting in Locus taking a single step back before moving forward with his right dust aimed at John's head but he catches it with his right hand and with his left he slams his left fist right into Locus's face then backhands him in the face, as he stumbles back from the hit, John held on so he could deliver a left knee to his right waist. Locus goes to lunch him again but John caught it with his right fist, when he tried using his other hand it resulted in the same thing leaving it as w struggle between who is stronger but John used a head butt and with an opening he delivers one hell of a right uppercut that sends his him to the ground hard.

"You seriously got yourself into deep shit." Hearing that, Naruto could only nod in agreement before taking out a detonator and presses it resulting in the radio jammer exploding. With that he activated his com to all channels thought the entire army of chorus and the Rebels still in the city.

"EVERYONE HOLD YOUR GOD DAMN FIRE NOW! EVERYTHING YOU'VE BEEN FIGHTING FOR HAS ALL BEEN A LIE! THE LAST LEADERS OF YOUR ARMIES HAVE BEEN ASSASSINATED DUE TO TRYING TO CREATE PEACE BETWEEN YOU TWO! LISTEN TO MY WORDS AND STOP FIGHTING, THE REAL ENEMY HAS BEEN FOOLING YOU TWO THIS ENTIRE TIME AND BOTH FELIX AND LOCUS WERE APART OF BOTH OF YOU GUYS CONSTANT FIGHTING! TO ALL OF THE ARMY OF CHORUS, I KNOW YOU MAY DOUBT MY WORDS BUT BELIEVE ME, YOU TWO HAVE BEEN PLAYED! THIS IS NARUTO UZUMAKI ALSO KNOWN AS AGENT TOKYO SO JUST STOP THE SENSELESS FIGHTING ALREADY!" Naruto screamed into his mic, resulting in both sides stop fighting while they all saw the video feed of both an unconscious Felix and Locus as well as other videos too including a recording of a tied up Felix.

[Ok! You see someone, somewhere, out in our galaxy has there eyes set on this planet. The only problem is the inhabitants, now if it were up to me I would just nuke this place from orbit. But our employer has other ideas... We have to play this thing carefully, if an entire planet dies over night well people ask questions but if you stumble on this rock and find the settlers killed each other... That's tragic...]

Hearing that, many in the city looked at one another in disbelief and confusion.

[~~our employer is, know anyone by the name of Charon Industries? Well years ago the CEO Malcom Hargrove experienced a hostile takeover when a... Fucking AI called Ultron literally black mailed Malcom by having all his darkest secrets ready to be release to UNSC.]

Hearing that, many were confused but heard Naruto start talking again.

"Ultron is an Ai from my universe, I come from another universe and sadly Ultron followed me... So please, I bed you... Just fighting me cuz our real enemy is Ultron." With that said, he ends the com.

"So Ultron huh..." Hearing that, he just nods and turns to him.

"Thank you for helping out Naruto." Hearing that, John just nods.

"You're welcome but... My name isn't Naruto anymore, I'm John-117..." Hearing that, he just nods in understanding.

"Anyways those machines you told me about weren't even here... Only these Sentry's..." Hearing that, Naruto was now confused at hearing that.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	31. Chapter 31

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 31

~~~~~~~~~BACK AT THE NEW REPUBLIC~~~~~~~~~

"(Stupid sound affects) the pelican goes in for a landing but the radio jammer is shooting off all sorts of electricity and stuff, it was like (I can't really spell out wtf he's saying) we're on the ground, captain Tucker is bleeding out, the Reds and Blues are all bashed up, things... Don't look good." As he said that, the crowd of idiot soldiers just made sounds of amazement.

"We lift them all aboard the ship and take off as fast as we can, and that's when he spoke to me. Paloma... Come closer; it was my captain, I leaned in; don't speak Tucker, you need your strength! But brushed my hand to the side and looked me straight in the eyes and said to me-" he was cut off right there.

"You're garbage Palomo. I TOLD YOU TO STOP CRYING AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tucker yelled while standing next to Naruto.

"yeaaaaah, but the-" he was cut off by Naruto speaking.

"No... No it wasn't. Every time I saw you, you were either A: staring at Katie's ass or B:... I don't really have a B." After that said, he starts walking away confusing them at at where he's going. When Naruto finally found both Kimball and Doyle talking they had John-117 standing between them.

"I suppose we cannot expect you to continue operating out of a hole in the ground, I'll talk to one of my new supervisors and see if we can have your people set up at another one of our outposts." Hearing that, John just watch Kimball disagree on silence.

"I was thinking about moving into the capital." Hearing her say that, he began to stutter before speaking.

"Well that's prosperous!" Hearing him say that, she looks at him in disbelief.

"Excuse me?!" Kimball said to the leader of chorus army.

"My men deserve a roof over there heads just like-" she was cut off by John speaking.

"Corporation is the key, so both of you shut the hell up. I'll be leaving this planet soon since I have to get to one of the halo's fast. Good luck Naruto." Hearing that the two turn to see Naruto walking up to them.

"I heard what you guys have been saying, so stop arguing and actually work together." After saying that, they couldn't help but agree for now.

"Agent Tokyo-" he was cut off by Naruto, telling him his name is Naruto.

"Naruto, you have my thanks." Hearing him say that, Kimball agrees too.

"If it wasn't for you and the others, we'd be gone." Hearing that, he takes off his helmet to show his face.

"Don't mention it, Ultron came here because of me; I intend to stop him once and for all." Hearing that, Doyle began speaking.

"If there's anything we can ever do for you, please don't hesitate to ask." Hearing that, he smirks I have an idea.

~~~~~~~~30 SECONDS LATER~~~~~~

"HEY SARGE!" Naruto yelled from the roof gaining the soldiers attention.

"YOU'RE NOW COLONEL, MEANING YOUR RANK IS HIGHER THEN GRIFF!" Hearing that, Sarge gave a laugh of happiness.

"YOU HEAR THAT NUMB NUTS, I OUT RANK YOU, AGAIN, HA!" Sarge yelled at Griff who could only look down sadly at hearing that.

~~~~~~~FEW MINUTES LATER BY THE TOXIC RIVER~~~~~~~~

Carolina is currently staring at the water in silence until she heard footsteps.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Hearing that, she looks back to see Naruto wearing his helmet and he stood on her right with his hands behind his back.

"I..." She stops there and looks down without saying anything.

"I'm uh... Gonna give you two some time to talk." Hearing Epsilon say that right after disappearing, the two were once again left alone.

"You're going to leave after all of this aren't you...?" Hearing that, he was not expecting that kind of answer and looks at her confused.

"What are-..." He stops there and looks at the water.

"Oh yeah... This isn't my universe but John-117's. Carolina, I can't stay here." Hearing him say that, she too looks at the toxic water with her hands turning to fists.

"You were about to be left on a planet all by yourself so... Why would you go back?" Hearing her ask him that, he just sighs.

"Carolina, I must do what I can to make up for everything I've done so I have to-..." He stopped right there due to seeing her take off her helmet to show herself crying.

"Are you seriously gonna leave us all? You've been here for about five years yet you're just gonna leave us like that?" Hearing her say that, he continued talking.

"I have others waiting for me back Earth. As I keep telling you, I cannot stay here with you." Hearing that, she just grits her teeth before yelling at him.

"WHY! IF YOU HAVEN'T REALIZED IT YET, YOU ALREADY HAVE A NEW FAMILY WHO CARES ABOUT YOU! ARE YOU TELLING ME YOUR GOING TO ABANDON YOUR NEW FAMILY JUST LIKE YOU DID WITH YOUR OLD FAMILY?!" When she yelled that, he froze with the image of Spider, Ava, Iron Fist, Power Man, and Nova. The image changes to Iron End, Deadpool, Ban, Scorpion, Sandman, and Menma. Then all of the Red's and Blue's of the halo universe which he sits down now deep in thought.

"You're right." Hearing that, she blinks in surprise and watched as he placed his hands on his face.

"I abandoned my last two families... If I were to you guys then nothing would change." After saying that he moves his hands away from his face but that was when he felt Carolina kiss his cheek, feeling her lips touch his cheek he turns to her immediately to see her getting back up from kneeling.

"Just think about it." With those words she began walking away, leaving him by himself so he could just stare out in the open.

"Naruto!" Hearing that he turns seeing Carolina, confusing him.

"Are you still connected to Ultron?" Hearing Epsilon ask that, Naruto was confused.

~~~~~~~~30 MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~

"You sure about this?" Naruto asked the other wifi stood behind him as they were all in the communications room.

"Do it." With those words spoken of Epsilon, he places his left hand in the computer causing lines of light to appear all over the computer before the screen turns on to reveal none other then Ultron but... His appearance was unlike his last one, it was an exactly replica of the Warden Eternal, the Forerunner Promethean AI body except for its face staying the same.

[Well, well, well, if it isn't my old master...]

"So you're Ultron." Hearing Tex say that, the rouge AI glances at the other AI.

[Two lesser AI's huh, if you guys want to surrender I should just say that you're a little late.]

"Actually we were just hoping to read you a letter." Hearing Wash say that, Ultron was now interested in that.

"It's just a little something we put together for ya, considering we'll probably be seeing a lot of each other for the next few weeks." Sarge said with Tucker finishing before Epsilon could speak.

"Take it away Church." Tucker told the AI who began speaking.

"Dear Ultron, it has come to our attention that you have declared war on the planet Chorus. We regret to inform you that this, is a really shitty idea. Not only have you manage to annoy the people you fail to kill time and time again, you've also found away to piss off an entire planet. Now, they may not have the best equipment and they may not be the best fighters, but as your aware they've been fighting for a very. Long. Time, and now that there not fighting each other, there more then happy to dedicate all of there time to fighting you. So dear Ultron, to you and your idiotic partner Charon, we would like to say... BRING IT ON, MOTHERFUCKERS, WE'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! From your friends, the incredibly badass and sexually attractive Red and Blue soldiers of Project Freelancer. P.s. Suck our balls." With that said, Naruto pulls his hand away to end the call. The Demi-God looks back at all of them.

"Lets prepare for war and kick the tin cans ass." Naruto told the group of soldiers who agree with his words.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	32. Chapter 32

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 32

~~~~~~~~~~~~~COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER, DREAM~~~~~~~~~~~

(HOW COULD YOU EVER UNDERSTAND MY PAIN, YOU KNOW NOTHING!)

(You know... Right from the beginning I've... I've always thought of you like an older brother...)

(SHUT UP!)

(Before you left you cared for all of us, you didn't show it but you did! You loved Ava, you loved the orphans, your the kindest person I've ever knew!)

(JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!)

Naruto could only watch in despair as he witnesses himself about to kill Peter.

"DIE!" Naruto screamed while thrusting the ice sword forward while Peter didn't do anything but all the blade to pierce through his chest. Naruto just watched this scene in complete sadness at seeing that.

"So... This was the only way I could get you too listen huh..." Hearing that, Naruto just watched Peter lean forward against Naruto while the Anti-Venom started too shrink.

"Even now I'm losing my power due too Anti-Venom... Naruto, your my friend. I've met you in the future when we were chasing after Goblin, you were a good man who made new teams. You had a family with Ava as well as you were kind. You gave me this Divide Dividing armor as well... Naruto please... Why don't you come back home?" Hearing Peter say that, he could only look down sadly.

"Do I even have a right to return home?" Naruto questions the words of Peter.

"No... No... NOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T DIE DAMMIT!" Naruto roared pulling the sword out of Peter's chest as he lays Peter on the ground immediately. His right hand glows with Phoenix Force and touched his chest but even so it wouldn't heal him causing his eyes too widen.

"Why... Won't it work?" He asked himself with wide eyes. Soon enough it started too rain while Naruto was staring at his bloody hands.

"What... What have I done?" After asking himself that. He didn't notice Loki no longer here nor Ultron. Tears start falling from his wide eyes as he could only stare at Peter's unmoving body.

"Why... Can't I bring him back?!" Naruto asked himself while peters new and old team were looking away while tears were being shed by most.

"I'm so sorry... Sorry... Sorry... Sorry..." As he kept saying it over and over again he didn't notice someone walking towards him. Naruto felt a hand being placed on his left shoulder and be just looks seeing Adam.

"I don't know what I should say... Just think about why he did do it and what the meaning of his death means too you..." After saying that, Naruto looks down as tears continue too fall.

"What his death means to me..." After repeating his words, he suddenly starts to sink in what appears to be a pool of darkness. Naruto looks down and was horrified to find black ink like monster's holding onto him tightly as they began pulling him deeper into a he black water. He couldn't even move or do anything due to the fact that he had images of the past appear in his mind which acted as chains. Soon enough he found himself sinking deeper and deeper in the water.

"No... Not again... I DON'T WANT TO BE TRAPPED BY THESE MEMORIES ANYMORE!" Naruto screamed, trying to reach his hand out for anything.

(Fear, isn't real...)

When he heard that, his eyes widen to see a memory of himself before he met Ultron, sitting down on grass as he watched his mother friend cutting a bonsai tree.

KAMISAMA KISS OST-PRAYER

"Fear?" The child repeated which the man known as Minato looks back at the child smile.

"Fear, is just a form of chains. It is what makes us weak but also at the same time human. We all have fears, and with fear another emotion appears, such as hope... Never give up the hope of having a brighter future." Hearing that, the child just tilts his head. As the memory fades away, he could see it a single glimmer of light shining above him.

"I... I want..." As he thought that, an image of Ava appears in his mind along with others he care about.

"I want it all back... I want everything back..." As he says that, tears began falling from his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~DREAM END~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto's eyes open slowly to find himself in his bed.

"Oh yeah... I'm not in my universe anymore." As he thought that he sat up but stopped moving and looks down to find a sleeping Carolina in his bed. Seeing her, he just smiles but his attention was drawn to his left arm with the thoughts of the Director's last words running through his head.

(That data chip... Is a piece my family has hidden over centuries... That chip is now downloading into your own DNA and fusing with it so that you can become what Ultron could never understand... The only thing that can defeat him, is you...)

"What else can I do?" Naruto thought to himself in confusion at how he can stop Ultron without knowing how to use these powers after all these months.

"I wonder, how there doing?" With those thought he began thinking about how his old team is doing. Suddenly he heard the mic turn on.

[EUREKA!]

Came the scream of Grey which woke of Carolina with a start which she immediately sat up.

[I'VE MADE A DISCOVERY!]

[Ma'am, g-give me back the microphone!]

[OH HOLD ON!]

They could hear something crash in the background.

[ALL FREELANCER RELATED PEOPLE, GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE!]

[DAMMIT! MIKE, HELP ME OUT HERE! GET THE TASER!]

[YOU HAVE NO APPRECIATION FOR MODERN SCIENCE-...!]

The two just heard a body hit the floor, followed by movements.

"Oh great..." Carolina muttered in annoyance as the two began getting out of bed. During the time the two armies were working together both Naruto and Carolina "hooked" up. It didn't take long for the two to arrive where everyone was.

"Sorry we're-" he was cut of by the banshee Doctor Grey screaming "QUIET!". After a few coughs she continues to speak.

"Thank you, now say what you want about you enemies-." Just after she said that, Simmons, Sarge, Tucker, and Naruto began speaking.

"They suck!"

"They're dirtbags!"

"Total dicks!"

"Complete and utter assholes!"

"Yeah, not an invitation to talk, guys." Epsilon said, reappearing along with Tex.

"But you can't discount their ambition. Or intelligence, for that matter." Grey told the group.

"There's a reason Chairman Hargrove got to where he is now." Hearing Carolina say that, Grey just continues speaking.

"This compound isn't one of the Charon's typical munitions factories or radio jammers. They're not just recreating alien weapons here, they're trying to turn the original ones back on and that tower you saw seems to be their primary target." Hearing that, Church began speaking.

"Ohh, see, who called that? Me!" Church said in a know if all tone.

"What can it do?" Simmons asked which he didn't get an answer he didn't want.

"That's exactly what I intend to find out! Now, who's down for a field trip? What about you, tall, demigod, and handsome?" Hearing that, Naruto took a step back.

"Uhhhh, maybe another time." Naruto said, a little scared of her since she's been trying to get with him for a while due to being from another universe, son of the god Loki, as well as has an arm and leg that she's never seen before...

"If I'm going to look at the tower then I require Naruto as my escort. Also to make sure that I'm ok I'll require four others. How about you Simmons, you've always seemed intelligent." Grey complemented the surprised Simmons.

"Oh, thank you-" suddenly Grey began speaking.

"Well, compared to your friends from Blood Gultch." Hearing that, Naruto started to laugh at the sick burn.

"Why did you need to add that?" Simmons asked, hurt by her words.

"Hell no! This shit's got Blue Team Problems written all over it!" Grif complained, not wanting to get in involved.

"Aw, cone on, man!" Tucker said but Grif then said another comment.

"Hey, you're the one that grabs swords and fucks aliens, all right? So don't come crying to me." Grif said which Naruto looks at Tucker in disbelief.

"So you did get raped by an Elite." Naruto said but he looks to see Carolina take a step back.

"Epsilon and I should stay behind in case Charon launches a counterattack." Carolina said much to the horror of Naruto at having to go with Grey.

"Yeah, and I can try to get through some of this data while you're out." Hearing that, Naruto began speaking.

"Fine, but Tucker, Simmons are coming too as well as one other." Hearing that, Tucker feared what other person he wanted to come along.

"Please don't." Tucker said in fear.

~~~~~~~~~~FIVE MINUTES LATER, OUTSIDE~~~~~~~~~~~~

"FIELD TRIP! WHOOOOOOOO! WE! ARE GOING! TO A FIELD! OH, MY GOD! THIS! IS GOING TO BE! AMAZING!" Caboose screamed with happiness while running around.

"Naruto... Dead to me." Hearing that, Naruto just pats him on the back.

"Sorry but, I like his style. Also it's fun to see you guys suffer." Was all he said before he starts walking away.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	33. DEADPOOOOOOOOL!

AFTER SEEING THE DEADPOOL MOVIE IM VERY WELL CONSIDERING READDING HIM BACK INTO THE STORY TO HELP OUT IN THE FINAL FIGHT KN CHORUS, LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS IN THE REVIEW AND REMEMEBER TO CHECK OUT DEADPOOL, ITS HILARIOUS! ALSO HOPE YOUR VALENTINE'S DAY WENT WONDERFUL. Peace!


	34. Chapter 34

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Also this chapter will be using quotes from the Deadpool movie.

Chapter 34

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE CHARON EXCAVATION SITE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So why did you come instead of Simmons, Sarge?" Naruto questioned Sarge who stood on his left while Grey and Tucker were on his right.

"Hey, if it gives me a chance to not be bothered by the two idiots then I'll take it." Hearing that, he just nods.

"IS ANY BODY STILL HERE?!" Caboose yelled out loud much to there surprise at seeing him standing out in the open.

"CABOOSE!" Tucker and Sarge yelled at the blue idiot.

"WHAT?! OH, SORRY! I-m sorry." Caboose said to the four.

"You big blue idiot, you'll give away our position." After he said that the red idiot climb up the rock formation to stand out in the open.

"OF YOU'RE HERE, JUST IGNORE THAT LAST BIT!" Hearing that, Naruto just face palms.

"Dumbass..." Naruto muttered to himself and also got on the rock formation so he could use his thermal vision.

"No ones here." Naruto told the group, seeing no one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15 MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The place is definitely deserted." Tucker said to everyone as he runs out of the base where the others stood talking to the other.

"We already knew that." Sarge told the Blue who just wanted to make sure.

"Oh look, you finished moving all of Grey's tools without me, maaan bummer." Hearing that, Naruto starts to check the ammo in his gun.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to the Grif family, would ya?" Sarge questions Tucker who game him an answer he didn't expect.

"I mean, I had relations with his sister. Bow-chicka-bow-wow!" Tucker said with his signature catchphrase.

"Awwwwwwwww, I don't get it." Was all Caboose said which Grey began speaking.

"Right, let's begin." After saying that she coughs a few times before continuing into her recorder.

"This is the audio recording of Doctor Emily Grey, number 05519. Upon arriving at the excavation site, I made several observations. One: there is a large alien structure protruding from the ground and extending into the sky. Two: it's nice and sunny out today and I love it! End log!" With that said she ended the log.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the smartest person on the entire planet." Tucker said to all of them sarcastically.

"I know, it's really intimidating." Caboose said to all of them, not understanding what it means to be sarcastic.

"If Deadpool and Grey had a child, I would be s ares out of my mine of what that child could do." Hearing that, Tucker nods due to hearing the stories of his time in the other universe.

"So, what up, Doc?" Sarge said, using the signature phrase of Bugs Bunny.

"Well, that depends. Who here speaks alien?" Hearing that, Tucker immediately spoke.

"Church taught me a swear-word." Tucker replied to her question.

"I no hablo Español." Sarge replied to her question in Spanish.

"I... I only know wingdings." With that said Naruto just shrugs.

"What, like the Font?" Tucker questioned in confusion.

"It's a very misunderstood language." Hearing that, Grey began speaking once again.

"Ok, I'm just going to take all of that as a "no", so why don't you all keep watch while I investigate the ruins?" Hearing that, they look at each other.

"Ugh. Fine..."

"Roger that!"

"Yes! Square plate diamond snowflake happy face!"

"I'm just gonna... Make sure Caboose doesn't kill anyone." After Naruto said that, Grey sighs with relieve and looks at the large structure.

"Now then, let's see what you're hiding." Grey said, wanting to know more about the structure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOME TIME LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This place is indeed huge." Naruto said to Grey while looking around the structure they stood at.

"Oh, accent symbols!" Grey said loudly as she runs past Naruto towards a wall that had symbols on it. Seeing this, Naruto just sighs about to go see what Caboose was doing unto he felt something strange and looks at his left arm to see symbols appear on it. He turns slowly to find a symbol appear in midair showing a hand print.

"What the hell..." Without thinking he starts approaching it without another thought and when he places his left hand on it it glows green with it splitting apart just as Grey runs towards him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She yelled at Naruto who turns to her.

"I DON'T KNOW?!" Naruto yelled at the girl and the two were blinded by an incredible bright light. As this was happening all the tech that both sides have consisting of the alien weapons began going crazy while Naruto and Doc were staring at a portal in front of them.

"What in the heck just happened? Where'd that swirly thing come from?" Sarge questioned them while standing behind Naruto along with the others and they could all hear loud words being spoken to them.

"Uhm. What?" Caboose said, looking around in confusion.

"It's... Alien!" Hearing that, Naruto just shakes his head.

"No... I recognize this... It's the language of the Makluan?" Hearing that, everyone looks at the confused Naruto.

"Why would the Makluan be here? None of this makes sense?" Hearing that, Grey began speaking.

"Can you translate?"

Hearing that, he was confused.

"No I can't, not since I lost the rings." After saying that, the heard the language of the Makluan again.

"Well? Say something!" Hearing that, he didn't know what it means.

"Who are you, can you speak English?" Hearing that, the portal glows brightly as someone could be seen walking through it towards them. Seeing the person, the three soldiers aim there guns at him but Naruto raises his hand in front of them.

"Naruto, what are you-" Grey was cut off by Naruto suddenly walking over to the man who wore a red costume with black, he has two swords on his back and just stood there, staring at Naruto until he suddenly took out a drawing of a chibi Naruto looking like a fox.

"Have you seen this man?!" Deadpool said in tuff guy voice gaining a sigh from Naruto.

"Yup, definitely Deadpool." Naruto said much to the surprise of the three.

"He's Deadpool?!" Tucker said with which while Deadpool looks at the ones aiming guns at him.

"Well I'm guess that in late at the party, but I'm not surprised you guys haven't heard of me." Deadpool said to them but saw Naruto take his helmet off to show himself.

"Holy shit, Naruto you have a goatee? For a second there I thought you were nigel thornberry." Hearing that, Naruto suddenly shot Deadpool on the leg shocking everyone.

"Naruto, you just shot your friend?!" Tucker said with shock but saw Deadpool giving a laugh while standing up.

"Don't sweat it, I got a sick healing factor that heals my wounds fast! But-shit... Did I leave the stove on?" Deadpool asked himself in wonder while Naruto just smiles.

"Wanna tell me how you got hear?" Hearing that, Deadpool just shrugs.

"Saw bright light and bam I'm here. For a second there when I saw you guys I almost mistook you all for Aliens I was about to make you all into chimi-fucking-changas... Good thing I didn't huh." Hearing that, Tucker began sweating at finding someone that scares him more then Caboose.

"Is it true that you look pretty messed up?" Tucker questioned the guy who answers.

"Imagine this, I look like Freddy Krueger face-fucked a topographical map of Utah." Hearing that, Tucker was quite horrified while Caboose didn't get it and even voiced "I don't get it" which gained the attention of Deadpool.

"So who are these guys?" Deadpool questioned Naruto who looked back at them.

"The green ones Tucker, the red is Sarge and the blue is Caboose who so happens to be a bit not so smart but a super version of Captain America..." Hearing that, Deadpool looks at Caboose who gives a wave.

"I can already tell we're are gonna be good friends." Deadpool said to Caboose who only expresses hearing that happily.

"Sooooooooo, gotta say it's been quite a long time. I've learned some new tricks, too!" As he said it, his cons tune began morphing much to Naruto's shock at seeing the symbiote Hybrid over Deadpool's Costume. His right leg was Agony, his left was Phage, his right arm was Riot whole his left was Lasher.

Seeing this, Naruto was wide eyed at this.

"Symbiote's?" Hearing that, Deadpool just nods with the tongue coming from his mask being shown.

"Sweat huh." As he said that, the others were shocked but notice Deadpool taking out something from his pocket... It's was a small containment pod of sorts. Deadpool hands it over to Naruto who just stares at it with wide eyes.

"Is this..." Just hearing those two words the Merc just nods.

"Yuuuuuuup, Anti-Venom and you wouldn't verdict the trouble it brought me so I'll be giving you the bill." Hearing that, Naruto looks at it to see its see through and could see the small sample trying to break out in the direction of Naruto. Seeing this, Naruto closed his eyes and thinks of the past.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK YEARS AGO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto could see Spider-Man was surrounded in all sides by the Venom monster causing him to grit his teeth in anger at seeing this and not noticing fast enough the venom on the guy in front of him detached and heads for Naruto like a net causing his eyes to widen as he jumps back just after noticing it heading for him but his eyes widen more seeing another venom behind him that detaches from the guy causing Naruto's eyes too widen all the way in shock at seeing both of the venoms attach to Naruto and consume him, gaining a yell.

"Naruto!" Spider-Man yelled as he now sees Naruto looking like venom just like the others and he rises but before he could even make a step venom screams in pain as it holds its head in pain which the other venoms turn to the Naruto/venom and detach from there hosts as they head for Naruto attaching to him as he roared and falls to his knees. But stops as he rises slowly.

Unknown to them, what bright Naruto back was the image of Ava appearing in his mind.

"I... WILL... NOT... LOSE... TO... THIS... THING!" Naruto screams as the venom itself changed colors from black to white.

"Something tells me your on my side." Spider-Man said but Naruto fires a web out towards Spider-Man which it attaches too the venom behind his comrade and he swings that one into a wall.

"I am ANTI-VENOM!" Naruto roars as the the mask opens up showing his razor sharp teeth and long tongue but it recedes as the mask closes causing Naruto to hold his head in pain.

"Odd..." Naruto said as he looks at his body as he examines it and smiles under the mask.

"I like it Naruto said while Spider-Man looks at Naruto worriedly who runs past him.

"Naruto, you should take off the symbiote, it'll take you over like the others." Spider-Man said but Naruto turns to him while the mask turns into Anti-Venoms face.

"Venom... Everywhere. Must cure... Everyone..." Anti-Venom said as he soon tackles Spider-Man to the wall and roars as its nails grow and extend which they pierce his skin causing Spider-Man to yell as Anti-Venom begins cleansing Spider-Man of his spider blood which he soon stops struggling as Anti-venom is continuing to extinguish anything that has to do with Venom but stops as Anti-Venom grabs his head in pain which its eyes glow red.

(Friend...)

"NO! HE'S... HE'S MY FRIEND!" Naruto yelled as Anti-Venim screeched which its mask reforms back as Naruto is breathing hard. Which he picks Spider-Man up in his arms as he opens a door which he enters the medical room and lays Spider-Man on the bed.

(That's right... I wanted to protect my friends.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four just witness Naruto crush the containment pod, causing the Anti-Venom to explode from the pod and cover Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Tucker yelled but his eyes widen all the way to see him pick up the helmet and puts it on, when he turns back to show himself wearing a white version of his outfit and puts on his helmet.

"Anti-Venom... Is back." He said to them, with his body twitching at feeling the old connection with his symbiote returning.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	35. Chapter 35

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. This chapter will be skipping episodes to catch up with characters appearances in it.

Chapter 35

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT CHARON RESEARCH COMPLEX 2C~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently they were talking to there comrades back at Armonia.

[EMILY! Please, slow down.]

Doyle said to the doctor who could not.

"SLOW DOWN?! General, the alien weapons, the vehicles, all of the artifacts we've found over the years, they weren't broken they were just deactivated! The people we called Forerunners were actually called "Makulan" in Naruto's universe! They just changed form until a more human like appearance!" Grey said out loud.

Hearing that, they were all surprised at not executing that.

[Ok, let's go everything we know.]

Hearing Wash say that, Simmons began speaking.

[Naruto caused all our teleportation Hernanes to explode, fried Charon's weapons, and almost got me killed. Good going asshole.]

"Well isn't he just fun to be around." Dead pool said while he was playing with a paddle ball.

[Who's he?]

Hearing Kimball ask that, Deadlool gives his introduction.

"Call me Deadpool, it rhymes with no school; to cool, ain't no fool and I'm the best there is at what I do!" Deadpool said while having wolverines mask over his own before throwing it away. They all just stare at him before Naruto began speaking.

"He was apart of my team in my own universe, he's like Felix; the merc with a mouth yet he's... By the way how are those two doing?" Hearing that, Doyle began speaking.

[They aren't saying anything...]

Hearing that, Naruto just nods in understanding.

"Anyways we have the upper hand since most likely the weapons they've been using has short-circuited meaning they no longer have there tech just like us."

Hearing that, he looks at Carolina standing next to him.

[Charon and Ultron have always used that technology to get the upper hand but now all there machines and weapons have been fried.]

After Wash said that, Kimball put in her own thoughts.

[We now have them out-numbered, and out-gunned. Without their toys, they've got nothing more than standard UNSC weaponry. It's an even playing field.]

After hearing that, Simmons wanted to point out something.

[You know, I've been working with weapons a lot lately, so I'd just like to point out, that the standard UNSC weaponry, can still put a fucking hole in your skull.]

"He's got a point, I for one know just how much a single bullet can do." Naruto could only nod in agreement to Deadpool's words.

[Guys, as long as Ultron is out there he'll prevent all contact with the UNSC, I wish the master chief would have stayed but he had a mission to get too. What I'm saying is I'm not sure how much longer these small victories will be able to keep our heads above water. So, maybe it's time we aim higher. The tractor beams at Crash Site Alpha are the only things keeping us from leaving the planet-]

Naruto was the one who caught her off.

"They made a mistake with John getting here and leaving, they won't do it again. But back to the real importance of why we called you, the map. We were given a map just after Deadpool had arrived and we we're about to leave." Naruto told them on the other line.

"He has a point. Taking Crash Site Alpha is possible, but not without heavy losses. Those coordinated could lead us to something that might save lives." Carolina said, agreeing with Naruto.

"Uh, test. Could...?

One tower took out all of Charon's weapons. There's no telling what another one could do! I mean hell, if it found be just away to turn the other tower back on, we can add badass alien lasers to the armory! Why else are we in this war?!" Epsilon yelled out loud.

[And I get to add another weapon category to the armory spreadsheet!]

Hearing that, both Tucker and Deadpool said "nerd" simultaneously.

[Organizing data is not nerdy. It's efficient! Come on, Church and Tex are computers. They know what I'm talking about.]

Hearing that, both Ai's look at one another.

"Yeah, don't drag us into it nerd." Epsilon said out loud.

[Hey, that remind me. If we're here, who's running the armory?]

After Grif said that, the two idiots look at one another.

[We don't have time to investigate. For all we know, Ultron's already working on a new batch of rifle replacements.]

Hearing Kimball say that, Tucker couldn't gel but disagree with her.

"Don't have time? We can just fly right over and check it out." Hearing that, Wash began speaking once again.

[We already know Ultron has scouts monitoring our activity whenever possible. If we send a ship out to the middle of nowhere, they'll notice and they'll follow.]

"We can't just ignore it, I'll go there with a small team." Naruto told the others back at base.

[And that will take time that we don't have-]

She was cut off by Naruto speaking.

"No, I will chose who will come along with me. Kimball, you will lead the charge against Alpha. Deadpool will be joining you guys shortly since you will be needing his help at the moment." Naruto told them, leaving Doyle out.

[Why does-]

Naruto just starts speaking once again without a care.

"Do you really want to go straight at the enemy in the front lines?" Hearing that, Doyle looks both ways before speaking.

[Well... I..., a-heh...unfortunately we'll need someone to stay behind and guard the Capitol, and I know the city better than anyone.]

What he says made him sound like he was bailing on the attack.

[Then it's sounds like Kimball is our leader.

With that said, Kimball decided to speak again.

[The Feds won't take orders from me.]

Hearing that, Naruto spoke again much to Kimball's surprise at his words.

"They will if they don't want Deadpool to shoot them in the knee caps." He told her, which Deadpool just nods in agreement.

"Hey, on the bright side you can count on my and my boys." Hearing Sarge say that, both Simmons and Grif didn't like that one bit.

[Oooooh... Uh, we need to work at the armory actually.]

Just after saying that, Freckles began speaking to them.

[Me and the two lopez's can watch it, you guys go.]

Hearing that, Sarge could only agree with the machines words.

"I'm gonna kill you in your sleep." Grif whispered to Freckles who only gave him the middle finger.

"Try it and you'll find yourself full of led." The machine threatened Grif.

"Ok, then the rest of us can act as the search team. Naruto brings his arm, Grey bring the brains." Hearing that, Caboose couldn't help but speak his thoughts.

"And I bring the comic relief." Hearing that, Church looks at Naruto who just shrugs.

"We'll hop on the next pelican to Armonia and prep to head out." Carolina told the group.

"And if we okay this right, they won't know what hit 'me." Church said to them, which Naruto must nods in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~SOME TIME LATER AT CHORUS-UNSETTLED TERRITORY~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let's take a break everyone." Naruto told the group, being the first to exit the vehicle.

"Hey Tucker, get the gas cans in the back." Church told his friend but Caboose suddenly got in front of them.

"You told me those were lemonade cans." Hearing that, Naruto just face palms his helmet.

"What? When?" Church questioned the blue dumbass.

"The first week we met." Hearing that, Church gave a few laughs until he realized the mistake.

"Were you drinking gasoline?" Tex questioned Caboose who immediately answered.

"The first gulp was pretty rough, but you know, I didn't want you guys to think you made bad lemonade." Hearing that, Naruto still wonders if Caboose is even human.

"Hey, Epsilon." Hearing her voice he teleports right next to her. While they continued to speak Naruto looked to see how much gas they have left but noticed they lost three gallons of gasoline due to Caboose drinking it. Naruto hands one of the last gallons to Tucker who takes it and begins filling up the cars.

"Okay, we're ready to go." Tucker said, gaining Epsilon's attention.

"Oh, badass. Cool, did you fill up our car too?" Epsilon questioned the green soldier.

"Yeah, I gave it to both of them. Bow-" Tucker was cut off by Carolina speaking once again.

"Chika-bow-..." Carolina just stops speaking, seeing everyone was staring at her much to her embarrassment.

"Wow... You just murdered the joke; great going Carolina." Tex said to the freelancer while Tucker looks down sadly.

"I feel violated." Tucker said, feeling hurt at hearing her steal his catchphrase.

"I was only trying to loosen up." Carolina tried to say but Church just disagrees.

"No... That was too loose. Just tighten that back up a little." Hearing that, Naruto then spoke.

"Bow-chika-bow-wow!" When he said that, Tucker moves both hands towards Naruto as if saying "see, he gets it!" and he even said it out loud which Carolina just shakes her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NIGHT TIME AT THE LOCATION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Holy shit!" Tucker said out loud, staring at the large bean along with the others.

"I think it's safe to say we're here." Church said while Carolina could only agree with his words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK WITH THE REDS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY DEADPOOL?!" Wash questioned the Mercenary while they stood at the abandoned fueling station.

"What, he kept staring at me so I gave him sobering to stare at." Deadpool said without giving a shit.

"SO YOU SHOOT HIM IN THE KNEE CAP, ARE YOU INSANE?!" Hearing wash say that, Deadpool just shows him a title card saying [Yes] which Wash could only shake his head.

"I like his style, he punishes anyone who goes against him." Hearing Sarge say that both Simmons and Grif looked at him with disbelief.

"He didn't say anything! He was just confused at who he was!" Simmons yelled since the blood from the soldiers knee flew into his helmets visor.

"It doesn't matter if that he had it coming or not but any word for the trickster?" Hearing that, Wash takes a deep breath and breathes out.

"Yes, they found some sort of giant alien temple shooting pure energy in the sky." Hearing that, Grif began speaking in a know it all voice.

"What did I tell ya, Blue Team problems." Grif told the other reds.

"You know I think it's really admirable that you all chose to stay and fight for the people of Chorus." Hearing that, Deadpool felt something off with his words unlike the other three.

"Oh. Thanks, Wash." Simmons said, happy to hear him say that.

"When I first met you all, I honestly thought you'd never amount to anything, but you've really proven me wrong." Hearing Wash say that, the three started to feel uncomfortable.

"Uhhhh, cool. Thanks, dude." Grif said but sadly Wash just continued.

"Sure, you may not be the most conventional soldiers, but no matter the challenge you always manage to find a way to come out on top. And that's something really special." Hearing that, the three knew something wasn't right but when they turned to Deadpool he was drawing something on a piece of paper and when he turns it he shows three dead stockman character's that were headshoted.

"YOU THINK WE'RE GONNA FUCKING!" Grif yelled, being the first to realize it but it was confirmed when Wash continued speaking.

"NO, I DON'T!" Wash yelled, giving it away.

"No, you do, you definitely do! You're getting all sentimental and shit!" Grif accused of Wash who still tried disagreeing.

"No, guys. Come on, you'll be fine! I've got total faith in you. You're some of the best soldiers I ever knew." Wash said, now causing Simmons to overreact.

"WTF IS THAT PAST TENSE BULLSHIT?!" Simmons questioned Wash who just continued speaking.

"Look, I just want you to know, I'm proud of you. I'm sure if you stick together, you'll be okay. What unit are you in?" Wash questioned them but immediately regretted hearing it.

"Volunteered for the front lines!" Hearing that, Wash could only say "Oh." while looking away unlike both Grif and Sarge overreacting.

"Well...look in the bright side..." He doesn't continue speaking due to unable to follow it up.

"You know, if you say that, you're supposed to follow it up with the bright side!" Hearing that, Wash could only agree while looking down sadly.

"AHAHAH I CAN SEE WHY NARUTO LIKES YOU GUYS, YOU'RE HILARIOUS!" Deadpool yelled, finding this all entertaining.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK TO NARUTO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A true warrior?" Epsilon questions Grey, confused by her words.

"Of physical strength and mental clarity." Hearing Grey say that, Naruto's gaze shifts to the beam of light.

"I'll go first..." Hearing that, they were all surprised at hearing that.

"Naruto, you sure?" Hearing the words of Tex who appeared on his shoulder, he could only nod.

"Just...be careful." Hearing that, he stepped in front of the bean before jumping into it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WITHIN THE BEAM OF LIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto's eyes just widen to find him in Asgard, much to his confusion.

[WHO...ARE...YOU?]

Hearing that, Naruto just answers.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Khan." Hearing that, the entire area changed to show himself killing Peter which he froze.

[No... You are not anymore.]

Hearing that, he couldn't move but just stares at at the dead Spider-Man, soon enough dead bodies of all his friends were at his feet.

[The moment you killed Peter was the moment you were no longer yourself... You are no Khan... And you are certainly no Mandarin. All you are is a nobody trying to be somebody yet you've missed the bigger picture on what the Mandarin is supposed to do.]

Hearing that, Naruto could only stare at the dead Peter with wide eyes which he just looks down, ashamed but he closed his eyes, thinking about his friends.

"That won't stop me from trying to fix the mistakes I've caused. I must do what I can to help the ones that I hurt. Even if I no longer know who I truly am, what I can do is create a new, and better person. One that will put the old me to shame." Hearing that, there were more answers until he got one.

[Interesting, in order to move forwards you will throw who you once were away while slowly trying to create a new version of yourself, one that will outshine your old self. Yet...]

"I will never, forgive myself for what I've done. No matter what, it is impossible for me to forgive myself or forget about what I've done." Hearing that, a red Ai of the Makulan appears in front of him and jeans closely to his face.

[You haven't finished trying to create a new version of yourself, you still need a few more touches until you're finished but you should know none of this is prof you're the true warrior.]

"I know I'm not the true warrior." Hearing that, they Ai was now confused as he watched Naruto point at him.

"The day I become the Mandarin again, is the day my true self is complete!" Hearing that, the Ai could not help but find Naruto interesting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK OUTSIDE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Naruto came out of it, they were surprised.

"What did you see?!" Tex questioned Naruto who just shakes his head.

"I'm not the true warrior but..." Just after saying that, Caboose had just jumped into the beam trying to find Naruto and exited in another second later.

"And we're back!" Caboose shouted, surprising them.

"Say hello to Santa!" Caboose said happily at a new friend being made which the Ai appears behind Caboose scaring the shit out of the three soldiers.

"My apologies, Naruto can I talk to you since your "new best friend" is completely retarded... I mean, wtf is wrong with him?" Santa questioned Naruto who just nods.

"Wait... You're calling him Santa?" Naruto asked Caboose who just nods.

"Santa, the alien... Ai construct." Epsilon said, not liking this one bit.

"It is an honor to meet you...noble warriors." Santa said to all of them.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	36. Chapter 36

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 36

~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK DURING THE TIME BEFORE CONTACTING HQ~~~~~~~

"So, what exactly happened while I was gone?" Came the words of Naruto who was walking with Deadpool through a field of grass.

"Well, one thing for sure, that psycho killing Ai is still giving us trouble." Hearing that, Naruto turns to him with a look of disbelief on his face.

"WHAT?!" Hearing that, he hurt nods.

"Yup, turns out that Ultron can duplicate his file and hid it in Iron Man's armor and escaped when they returned home. Pretty smart thinking, huh." Hearing that, Naruto could only look down with wide eyes at another Ultron on earth but proceeds to ask him another question.

"How has the others been?" Hearing that, Deadpool just shrugs.

"Don't know, after you went bye-bye we all pretty much went our own way but I want to ask, are you gonna try to create a new badass version of the Avengers, I know, how about the Retaliator's?" Hearing that, Naruto just sighs to himself.

"Seems you haven't changed, so his has the others been since Spider-Man died?" Hearing that, Deadpool stops walking for a few seconds , gaining Naruto's attention which he looks at him and stops walking.

"What?" After asking that, Deadpool took out a piece of paper and began writing on it, confusing Naruto until he see what he wrote.

[They replaced him a month later with a new more badass version called "Scarlet Spider"...]

When he read that, his eyes were completely wide.

"They... They already replaced him." Hearing that, Deadpool just nods while crumpling the paper up and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Sucks huh, anyways we should hurry up and get moving." With that said, Naruto could only look down with eyes filled with confusion and pain at how they just replaced there leader.

"Good news is that Ava is now in charge of that Orphanage." Hearing that, Naruto was quite surprised but then shows a sad smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Naruto came to they have been surrounded by soldiers with Carolina using her bubble shield.

"DAMMIT NARUTO, SNAP OUT OF IT ALREADY!" Hearing that, Naruto looks around at how they were already surrounded.

"And that was close." Caboose said, not realizing he was almost received a head shot.

"Charon's here?!" Grey said with which but Eplison just explains.

"They've been here the whole time." Hearing that, a very familiar voice spoke up.

"That's right, and now thanks to you we've got all the Intel we need." Hearing that, they all look up to find the leader wearing an armor identical too Tony Stark's Iron Man Armor Model 31. The helmet had a shark like teeth design in it and a dark red fist that is showing a "rock on" was painted on the chest area with yellow flames all around it. On its back were three tanks of what appears too be gasoline since in his hands was a flamethrower with three tubes on the front instead of one. Seeing this, Naruto's eyes were completely wife at recognizing the guy.

"We've got all the Intel we need, as soon as there shield falls open fire but leave white Freelancer alive for me." Hearing that, Naruto glares at the man.

"Shark Face." Was all Naruto said as the man just crossed his arms.

"As long as that shield is up you're sad but soon enough that shield will disappear and those failing Ai's won't be of any help." Hearing that, Naruto just looks at Tex on his shoulder yet she said nothing.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention the rest of my guys are preping for your friends at Alpha as well as your should have left more guards for your little prisoners back at base." Hearing that's Grey could only say "What?!"

with shock while Naruto was shocked at he had freed Felix and Locus.

"You take away my family, I take away yours!" With that said he starts walking away without a care. As Carolina was contacting HQ, Naruto was looking down. After a couple of minutes he looks up seriously.

"Eplison, prep the speed booster then drop the shield on my mark-" she was cut off by Naruto placing a hand on her shoulder, confusing her as he pushed her back.

"On my mark, all of you duck and deactivate the shield at the same time." Hearing that they were confused by his words and watched him enter a prayer before pulling back his right arm.

"NOW!" With those words they all duck just as the shield disappeared and Naruto swiped his right arm across the air, in the span of ten seconds all the soldiers were frozen solid including the entire area excluding his comrades.

"Ice Devil's frozen fortress." Naruto muttered before no longer raising his arm.

[Agent Carolina this is Pelican Delta Five Two Zero. We are approaching your position. Prep your team for evac, over.]

"What? No! I told Doyle to send troops to the mountain temple first." Carolina told the one on the other end of the communication.

[... He did, ma'am.]

Hearing that, they were now confused at what he means.

[Doyle is heading to that area in order to retrieve one of the three keys you have reported there being.]

Hearing that, the two just look at one another.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK AT CRASH SITE APLHA-SHIP WRECK~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"D-I-R-T-B-A-G! (Sound affects). So, that's a plan. What do y'all think?" Hearing that, Deadpool, Wash, and Kimball just stare at him.

"How do you just make something slow-motion?" Wash questions the idiot red.

"We're losing men here! I need to start hearing some serious solutions and I need them now!" Kimball demands from them which Deadpool takes out a tape recorder and puts some food in headphones in his head, gaining there attention.

"Shit! I forgot my ammo!" Deadpool yelled as he looks into his guns and counts them.

"Nine, ten, eleven, twelve bullets left, better make sure they can share. TIME TO UNALIVE EVERYONE!" After saying that both Wash and Kimball look at one another as they watched Deadpool run out of the exit.

TEMPLE OF THE KEY

"Doyle, where are you?" Naruto asked looking around, trying to find him.

[I'm in a snowy area.]

Came the words of Doyle which Naruto just face palms.

"Gonna have to be a little more specific, sir." Carolina said into the com.

[Now isn't exactly a good time-come on out, you Prick.]

"Dammit, we need to find him!" Carolina said to the others.

"We need to split up in two teams." Naruto told them but he immediately throws an ice knife at a cliff, gaining there attention to see Sharkface.

"Jinkies! It's Sharkface!" Caboose yelled out loud.

"Caboose, if you're gonna give him a nickname, don't make it that stupid." Tucker complained to the blue idiot.

"I should have killer you myself." Right after saying that, Carolina fires but her bullets were deflected by his armor.

"Seems we're both looking for the same man. Bet you I'll find him first!" Sharkface said before taking off but suddenly something hit his right leg which resulted in Naruto being pulled after him in the air.

"HEY! WAIT!" Church yelled which Naruto looks back at them.

"I GOT HIM SO HURRY!" Naruto shouted at the others left behind who had no choice but to enter a cave for cover.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"LET GO DAMMIT!" Sharkface shouted as they were flying through the sky until Naruto pulled hard on his webbed foot resulting in him being being pulled straight for Naruto who proceeded to tackle his legs and freeze them to malfunction them resulting both falling down into the snowy ground resulting in Both hitting the snow near the blue ice. Sharkface aims his flamethrower directly at Naruto and was about to fire when done sort of spider webbing hits his face, when he rips the webs off he found Naruto jumping right in the air as he punched Sharkface directly in the face, resulting in him stumbling back at the newfound strength that forced him into the ice and his eyes widen to see Naruto's muscles growing much to his shock and confusion at seeing this; Sharkface immediately unleashes a large blast of flames at Naruto but he created an ice column that he proceeded to jump on and was sent high into the air which he came down, tackling Sharkface into the frozen ice which both of them fell through. Sharkface drops his flamethrower and began punching Naruto in the face but after receiving a few punches that slam his helmet his helmet but it he brushed it off as they kept hitting large rocks of ice and fell deeper until they were now sliding on the ice, unable to stops as they were heading for frozen columns of ice. Seeing this, Sharkface took out a gun and started firing at Naruto who was using the columns as protection which he soon enough ran out of ammo much to his surprise and when he looks back a web hits his face so that Naruto could pull him across the ice straight for him in order to punch Sharkface directly in the face, sending his backwards while Naruto continued sliding until he finds a small passage way leading to a spiky exit. Seeing this, Naruto pulled both his arms up and created an ice shield as the same time he turns towards Sharkface who had just finished reloading his gun to fire at Naruto who was using ice for protection until he was no longer seen by Sharkface and lands on the snow while creating a bow and arrow made from ice.

"DESTRUCTION BOW OF THE ICE DEMON!" Naruto shouted as he aims it right at the opening that Sharkface came out of and was sent back right back under the tunnel due to a powerful arrow of ice.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" Sharkface yelled, breaking the ice and fell on the snow in front of Naruto.

"YOU DIE HERE!" Sharkface shouted and brought out two grenades which he throws up high, seeing this Naruto made a dash for as fast as he could down the hill while Sharkface was using his flamethrower wrists as a boost.

"Naruto, you're heading for a cliff!" Came the words of Tex which Naruto's eyes widen and turns around, standing near the edge of the cliff while Sharkface was heading straight for Naruto but his eyes widen at seeing the man fire a web that hits his chest and was pulled straight for Naruto who brought back his large right arm with his right fist proceeding to slam into his face, resulting in the man flipping through the air and began to fall until a web hits his leg causing the man to stop calling but just dangled there unconscious. Naruto was at the cliff edge, holding the unconscious Sharkface by his web.

"The things I do when it comes to giving people second chances." Naruto muttered and started pulling the guy up.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	37. AN MUST READ

I WAS WONDERING DURING THE SEQUEL OF THIS FAMFOC SHOULD I FOLLOW THE COMICS OF THE INFINITY GAUNTLET AND HEART OF THE UNIVERSE ARC OR FOLLOW SEASON 4 OF ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN AND SEASON 3 OF AVENGERS ASSEMBLE?


	38. Chapter 38

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 38

~~~~~~~~~~BACK AT ARMOMIA, WITHIN THE INTERROGATION ROOM~~~~~~~

"You can break me, burn me, bury me alive... As long as I'm still breathing it will never be over! I WILL BREAK OUT OF HERE, HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU! AS LONG AS I'M ALIVE, YOU'RE AS GOOD AS DEAD!" The man yelled, tied up with chain in the interrogation room. Naruto just looks at him before looking away.

"I'll see you later." With that said he left the room without another word.

AT THE ARMONIA CITY LIMITS, 30 MINUTES LATER

Naruto just stood there, taking in the view with his helmet off.

"You can't save everyone, he's to far gone." Hearing that, Tex appears next to him.

"Why didn't tell me you were failing..." Hearing that, Tex doesn't answer but changes the question.

"It's a great view..." Hearing that, Naruto just looks down.

"How long do you have left... Days... Months... I can't keep losing people; of i lost you then I broke the Director's promise." Hearing that, Tex just looks at the view.

"Saw your memories... You actually think you can just abandon who you are and create your a new self just like that?" Hearing that, he just looks down.

"I can't do it anymore... I can never forgive myself for what I've done. Creating a new self is better then living with this me who is all crippled and on the verge of being destroyed. I'm not a machine, I'm not a soldier, I'm simply someone who keeps everything bottled up, and when that bottle shatters-" be stops there and turns fast to find Doyle standing behind him.

"You're scared, afraid... Forgive me, but I'm all to familiar with the feeling of losing someone." After he said that, he walks over to Naruto so he could stand on his right.

"I can see you found my most favorite part in the Capital. Just far enough away from everything... I come here whenever I need a moment. It looks as though you had a similar idea?" Hearing that, Naruto just looks away from him and at the view.

"You know, creating a new self won't solve your problem, it's just like running away." Hearing that, his eyes slowly widen as he continues.

"It's best, to start over and try again..." Hearing that, Naruto looks down at his helmet to see his reflection.

"To restart huh...(can I actually go do that?)..." Naruto with he puts the helmet back on his head.

"Thanks." With those words he walks away which Doyle just looks at him before looking at the view one again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOME TIME LATER, OUTSIDE THE WAR ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto just stood there, leaning against the wall near the enters his while both the Red's and Blue's were inside with the two leaders arguing while outside it wasn't any better.

"I always imagined you as a tyrant. A madman bent in absolute control. Now I see I was wrong. You're just a stubborn, incompetent man and I don't know what's worse." Kimball told Doyle you began to speak.

"Do you know what your problem is, Vanessa? You're far to eager to die for your beliefs. When you felt your government had betrayed you, you stood against it. When your leaders fell before you, you took their place, and now, when we are at our most vulnerable, you want to fight! I can honestly say...that... I've never met...a more courageous individual, in all my life." Hearing his words, Naruto just blinks in surprise sensing no lies in his voice.

"I wish... I wish I had not only the tenth of the courage that you possess but also to be just like Naruto. Naruto would have been a better general then I, no both of us... He made a lot of mistakes yet he still moves forward, trying to do everything to make up for it. He's someone I would give my life for... But sadly I'm not like him... I'm afraid, unlike him I can't just bottle it up. The fear isn't not just for me but for everyone here." Hearing that, Kimball just said they were her people too.

"Which is precisely why we should be working to save them." Doyle told her yet she didn't agree.

"You think some cheap compliments are going to win me over." She told him yet he disagrees.

"Why do you insist on fighting me?" He yelled at her but that was when they all heard an explosion. Hearing that, Naruto stood up straight hearing the explosions.

[General Kimball, we're under attack!]

Hearing that, Naruto's eyes just widen.

"That's impossible, they'd never risk a bombing run." Hearing that, the soldier just disagrees.

"Well...that's the thing." After saying that, they just look at each other.

WHERE THE SOLDIERS ARE

Uh...they're actually not." As the soldier said it, from the large airship dropped tons soldiers but one in particular lands on the ground causing a crater. It was Ultron still using the body of the Warden.

"Kill them all except Naruto..." Ultron ordered them all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK TO NARUTO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto enters the war room in a hurry, gaining everyone's attention.

"ULTRON IS HERE!" Naruto shouted to all of them much to there shock.

"I never though it would be so bold! They'd take too many casualties!" Hearing that, Naruto just shakes his head in disagreement.

"It doesn't matter, if he gets the sword it matter anymore." Naruto told all of them.

"Then sounds like we gotta make sure they lose all their men!" Sarge said reloading his shotgun while Deadpool just takes out his swords.

"Yes! Forget the counseling session. Bring on the blood bath!" Doc yelled with Deadpool just agreeing as he pulled out a sombrero.

"Let's get out there age stick it to 'em, gang!" Donut said but they then heard Church start speaking once again.

"Hold up. Um, I got a better idea, but...you're probably not gonna like it." Epsilon said to all of them.

"Can't be much worse then the current one." Grif said, not knowing what the Ai was about to say next.

"It's like Kimball said, the Capital's a death trap...but not for us." Hearing that, the two leaders just look at one another in understanding.

~~~~30 MINUTES LATER, WITHIN THE UNDERGROUND MAINTENANCE TUNNELS~~~~~

"Get to the Pelican docked in the garage. Load up as many supplies as you can then get Tucker and Doyle out of the city. We'll use care of the reactor's manual overload." Carolina said into her communication device.

"Be ready to come pick us up once you're done." Wash said while Naruto and Kimball were also in the tunnels.

[Are you sure there is no other way? Armonia is our home!]

"We'll build a new one. Right now, you need to focus on staying alive." Kimball said into her com.

"We should keep moving." Wash said to them, which Carolina questioned how much farther until they reach there objective.

"It's gonna be a while. These tunnels wind all over the place." After hearing that they begin walking until Naruto stopped cold along with the others at finding Ultron walking into the open.

"We finally meet again face to face after all these years..." As it said that, Tex appears next to Naruto.

"I didn't even sense him!" She said with complete shock as the machine towered over them which they aim there guns at them.

"We don't have time for this." Hearing that, Naruto just nods.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll keep him busy." Hearing that, they were all surprised as he charged straight for Ultron but much to his shock, Naruto's size increases along along with his muscles which he pulled his right fist back and swung it forwards at Ultron who extends his right arm and caught his fist.

"Interesting, Anti-Venom but how did you get it?" Hearing that, Naruto fires a web into Ultron's face using his left hand and proceeded to punch the machine with his left gist sending it sliding back through the tunnel with both its arms extended to stop it from skidding face anymore but when it rips the webs away it saw Naruto charging straight for him as he then tackles the machine down the tunnel but it feet began to skid against the ground until it fully stopped with both grabbing the others hand.

"Interesting..." After saying that he fired a beam from his face sending Naruto rolling backwards from the hit.

"Interesting, you do have an Ai..." As he said it, a sword appears in his right hand. It was a Hardlight Blade, it sports two blades as opposed to the usual single blade. Seeing this, an ice sword appears in his right hand.

"Bring it!" With those words the two charge for the other with there swords clashing against one another.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THIRTY MINUTES LATER, AT DOWNB~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ground exploded with Naruto being sent right out of it with Ultron soon following after by jumping out.

"That all you got?" Ultron questioned Naruto whine it throws the broken sword to the side while Naruto stood up slowly but a little wobbly.

"You gotten weaker." Hearing that, Naruto fires a shot of web straight at Ultron who moves it's head to the right and grabs the web so it could then pull Naruto right for him so he could grab him by the throat while applying a lot of pressure as well as a sonic sound being released which causes him pain.

"We could have done everything if only you stayed by my side..." Ultron told Naruto who just grits his teeth at being unable to move from the sonic sound and the pressure of the grip.

"That's why... I'll make you suffer instead of killing you hearing that, Naruto just stares at him while Ultron began accessing Naruto's helmet but more so Tex. Naruto's eyes widen all the way at seeing his helmet having cracks.

[N-Naruto...]

Hearing that, Tex appears on his cracking screen, her body slowly disappearing by yellow.

"Tex, you need to-" he stopped there after seeing her phasing back or forth from seen or unseen.

"I'm sorry..." Hearing that his eyes slowly widened.

"What are you... Talking about?" Hearing that, Tex just looks down.

"He's hacked me and is currently deleting every file in this suit... This is it for me." Hearing that, his eyes could only widen in shock.

"Don't die, DON'T YOU DARE DIE DAMMIT!" Naruto yelled with tears appearing in his eyes while outside, Ultron could see that he was cracking.

"Naruto..." Hearing that he just grits his teeth.

"YOUR MAIN PRIORITY IS TO LIVE, DO NOT DISAPPEAR; THATS A DIRECT ORDER!" Naruto screamed with tears continuing to fall from his eyes.

"Please... Just... Don't leave me..." Naruto begged her.

"Friends... Is something more precious then even having all the power in the universe is it... Seeing you I can only say that but anyways before o go I want to say one last thing.

"Don't say goodbye, I really hate goodbyes." Naruto said but he got a different answer.

"I love you..." With those words she was gone with his helmet turning off.

"TEEEEEEEEEEX!" Naruto screamed while Ultron gives a laugh, finding this all to be funny while his helmet shatters to reveal his hair blocking his eyes while he was still crying.

"Now do you see-" he stopped right after his right arm in an instant was frozen. As this was happening, Ultron noticed that the sound was no longer affecting him including the fact his legs were also frozen. As this was happening, Naruto broke his right arm off so he could bring his right fist back that began increasing in side with ice covering it. As this was happening, he places his left hand on Ultron's chest and looks up to reveal tears falling down his furious face.

"Ice God's... GIANT FIST!" Naruto screamed as he slams it right into Ultron who's legs broke off as the impact was that of a shockwave that sent Ultron flying straight back into the city, through building after building until he finally stopped by skidding on the ground, completely fucked up.

"His strength... It makes no sense, that moment he was as strong as the Hulk but how-could this, be the strength of an actual God?" Ultron said as he then leaves the body to get back to a much better one. As this was happening, tears continued to fall from his eyes while Carolina arrived with the Pelican having Kimball and Wash in it. Seeing them, Naruto enters it but even while very depressed he heard Kimball speak in the mic to Doyle but he could hear her while a tied up Shark was in one of the seats unconscious.

"Doyle, we have Naruto so are you ready?" Hearing that, they got an answer.

[Almost. Just give me a few more minutes and I-(gun shots in the background)]

[Oh no... No, no, no...]

"Doyle, what is it?" Kimball asked while Naruto looks at Kimball just as the door closed.

"Doyle, are you ready?" She asked again but got an answer she didn't want.

[I'm afraid... I'm afraid I won't be joining you.]

Hearing that, Naruto immediately switches to there channel.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Naruto shouted while the other could see the stray tears that had stopped falling from his eyes.

[The controls are destroyed. There's no way to overload the reactor with enough time to leave. But, I can still trigger an explosion if i damage the core myself. (It came from over here!)]

"Don't even think about it! I just lost Tex, don't plan on losing another person!" Naruto yelled much to the shock of the Freelancers, Reds, Blues, but most of all Epsilon.

[Naruto... I'm surrounded and someone needs to be here to pull the trigger.]

"Son of a bitch..." Wash muttered, not liking the feeling he's getting one bit.

[Naruto, you can't save everyone.]

"No... DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT!" Naruto yelled in anger, yet Doyle continued talking.

[NARUTO JUST LISTEN!]

Hearing that, he just looks down sadly while Deadpool just places a hand on his shoulder.

[I'm rubbish as a leader and even worse as a soldier. This is all I can do... Naruto, from the moment I knew you I could tell you had a greater purpose then this... Naruto, I was told what happened to you and heard what you said... The Mandarin isn't someone who creates peace, he leads others to peace... The Mandarin isn't a figure but a symbol to others... They've spotter me. The finer on this detonator barely lasts a minute. You need to go.]

"GOD DAMN IT, DOYLE! STOP!" Kimball yelled yet he didn't.

[Chorus still needs you Miss Kimball and Naruto... So... When you guys die, you better be damn sure that those you leave behind can carry on without you... I know I am. This is General Donald Doyle, subordinate of the Mandarin signing off.]

"WAIT! DON'T-!" Kimball stoops after only hearing static.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHERE DOYLE IS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Eheheheheh, any last words... General?" Hearing that, Doyle just turns to them.

"Well I would go for a quote from the great William Shakespeare but I prefer to say "If I'm going down, I'm taking all of you with me." So yeah, that's my final words to you guys." Hearing that, they were confused until they spotted it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! THERE'S A BOMB ON THE REACTOR!" The soldier yelled with great shock as the bomb was about to explode in less then five seconds but before it did, Doyle spoke once last time.

"Live, everyone..." With this's words the bomb goes off, consuming them all.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	39. Chapter 39

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

TWO MORE CHAPTER'S AFTER THIS UNTIL FANFIC IS FINISHED

Chapter 38

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE JUNGLE CANYON, CRASH SITE BRAVO~~~~~~~~~~~

"He hasn't moved once from that spot since arriving." Grey told Carolina who was standing outside a tent, looking at Naruto who was sitting down with his back turned to the opening. Currently Naruto had a lost look in his eyes, staring at his helmet's visor reflection.

(It's not that... How do you plan on ending the war between us and the Covenant? It's impossible for-)

(Every night, LIKE A FUCKING BROKEN RECORD)

(No... No... NOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T DIE DAMMIT!)

Naruto just grits his teeth as droplets of water fell on the visor.

"Why... Why do I keep losing the ones close to me? Am I cursed to live in hell for the rest of my life?" Naruto thought as he dropped the helmet with his hands covering his face.

(You know, creating a new self won't solve your problem, it's just like running away.)

Hearing those words his eyes just widen.

(When you guys die, you better be damn sure that those you leave behind can carry on without you... I know I am. This is General Donald Doyle, subordinate.)

"Dammit... Why... Why... Why did you have to die... First Peter, then Alison, and now Doyle... I can never restart... I can never go back... I'm..." As he thought it, he grips his hair.

"What do I do... WHAT CAN I DO! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ANYMORE!" Naruto thought now on his knees with his hands in his hair.

"Naruto..." Hearing that, he turns to find Caboose entering the tent, the idiot just sits against the wide eyed Naruto who just looks down.

"Caboose... Leave me alone." Hearing that, the idiot didn't say anything.

"Just let it go..." Hearing that, his eyes were completely wide which he turns to Caboose.

"Those words..." After saying that, Caboose just continued speaking.

"You're at the point where you've lost all hope. You accepted it but even so I cannot let go of it... The only way for you to regain what you lost is to let go of the blame and guilt, and forgive yourself for all you've done." Hearing that, his eyes just widen at his words while Caboose just stands up while Naruto looks back down.

"But until then, act like a man. All your sadness and sorrow won't help anyone but make the sacrifices both Doyle and Tex just a waste. So stand the fuck up!" Hearing that, he just speaks.

"I can't... Everything I've done... I just can't keep doing this anymore, I'm not the Mandarin, I'm not the Son of Loki, I'm not a hero but a sorry excuse for w living being?" As he said that, he turns around which his eyes widen all the way on complete and utter shock to find an older version of himself with his arms crossed, staring down at his younger self seriously which Naruto stands up to receive a devastating knee to his stomach, resulting in him falling to his knees and was soon enough grabbed by his shirt to now be facing the older version face to face.

"Don't you ever let there sacrifices be meaningless, don't let anyone's be... No matter how much pain befalls you, stand up, no matter how much you lose, fight back, even if all seems hopeless and you are on the verge of giving it all up, then think of them, think of all the friends you had, the ones you love... Think of every happy thought in your life from birth till now and use that to help you stand and fight." After saying that, he lets go of Naruto who falls on his feet, then looks down at his helmet which he fires a web and pulls it into his hands so he could look at the reflection.

"The Red's... The Blue's... Everyone." As he said it he puts on the helmet, now staring at his older self with determination.

"There all my family including the rebels and the army of Chorus..." Hearing that, the older version just smiles as he starts fading away.

"Good, for a second there I thought you were gonna waste what Peter tried so hard to save. You and your humanity, after all you were born on earth like all of your closest friends." As he said it, he disappears, leaving Naruto by himself which hod hands turn into fists which cracks can be heard. Naruto opens the tent to much to bus shock finds time itself frozen much to his shock but it began moving again which both Grey and Carolina were shock at seeing Naruto suddenly appear at the opening of the tent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THIRTY MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Naruto, you sure you wanna fight both Felix and Locus alone?" Carolina questioned him as the Reds and Blue's were behind him.

"Yes, but first I need to speak with the two armies..." Hearing that, they all just look at each other.

"You suuuure, you wanna do that?" Doc questions Naruto who just nods.

"I must..." With those words he walks out into the open where the soldiers all stood.

"EVERYONE!" Hearing that, they all look at him while it was also being broadcasted on all channels. Seeing him, they all begin murmuring amongst themselves.

"Ultron came here because of me and in turn caused all of you to suffer." Hearing that, they all could only stare at him in shock.

"I come from another universe, back in my universe I was considered a true monster for trying to complete a single goal yet because of that goal I killed hundreds and made even more suffer, I made kids become orphans and made parents suffer the loss of there child. I tried to become God... I was no different from Ultron. But...one human stopped me, that man called me friend even though we have fiercely battled each other; he saved me. We were on different sides yet he fought to save me, which caused him his life in order to open my eyes of what I've done. There can be no bad blood between those who've experienced the same pain." Hearing that, they all just stare at him.

"THERE ARE NO ENEMIES HERE IN FRONT OF ME, FOR WE ALL BARE PAIN AT HAVING BEEN HURT BY ULTRON! WE ARE NOT JUST RED'S, BLUE'S, FEDERAL ARMY, NEW REPUBLIC, OR FREELANCER, WE ARE ALL SIMPLY LIVING BEINGS! IF YOU STILL CANNOT FORGIVE EACH OTHER THEN AIM YOUR ANGER TOWARDS ME FOR IT IS MY FAULT AND MINE ALONE THAT YOU ALL SUFFERED! NOW LISTEN, IF ULTRON SUCCEEDS THEN THIS WORLD AND ALL OF YOU ARE FINISHED! I WANT TO PROTECT NOT ONLY THIS WORLD BUT ALL OF YOU WITH IT! I MAY BE AN OUTSIDER WHO CAUSED GREAT SUFFERING BUT THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT I SEE ALL OF YOU AS MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS IN ARMS! NOW PLEASE, I BEG YOU ALL TO LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH JUST THIS ONCE! ALL WHO ARE WILLING TO FIGHT WITH ME AND LEND ME THERE STRENGTH, CHEER!" Naruto shouted gaining only silence.

"Well shit, I'll fight for that." One soldier said, gaining massive cheers from everyone though they without thinking started shooting bullets up in the air which not only are they wasting ammo but dint know where the bullets will land.

"Not too shabby." Sarge said while Deadpool was blowing into a handkerchief.

"It's... So beautiful." After saying that he wipes it right in Wash's visor which the soldier just turns to him.

"WTF, ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Wash yelled at him while Carolina looks down.

"we can't win, we're still outnumbered." Hearing that, they all turn to Naruto.

"I got an idea..." Hearing that, they all pay more attention to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT CHARON EXCAVATION SITE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto stood there with the Reds and Blues standing behind him while he approached the tower where a screen appeared in front of him with the Ai appearing above it.

"I wondered when you would return." Hearing that, Naruto just nods before asking his question.

"You brought Deadpool here... Can you bring others?" Hearing that, the Ai just nods.

"Who do you want?" Hearing that, Naruto just smiles under his mask while he places his left hand on the screen.

"Who do you think?" With those words, four portals appeared which four figures walked out.

"Hello again... Dark Justice." Naruto said while taking off his helmet

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IN THE FUTURE, ON EARTH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The older Naruto phased into reality to find himself back in a large bedroom.

"Did you succeed?" Hearing that, he turns to find Ava sitting up in his bed having a sleepy look in her eyes.

"Yes... I made sure that he will succeed in saving the Reds and Blues. When they died, I nearly destroyed the planet by causing a massive change in the planets climate which killed Ultron... Through there death I became the Mandarin after understanding what I've done and what I needed to do but I just know he can save them..." After saying that, he looks out the window that shows the Avengers tower.

"I didn't tell him about what makes him special." Hearing that, she just frowns.

"You realize that he should know." Hearing that, he just nods in agreement.

"Yeah, he or I am not just done human, Makulan, and ice giant but also a-" he was cut off by another Roman waking up.

"Naruto, come to bed already." Came the words of none other then Mystique getting up. Seeing her, he just blinks in surprise but just smiles at seeing he change more then he thought and ends up undressing to get back in bed.

NEXT TIME; WHAT IT MEANS TOO BE THE MANDARIN. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	40. Chapter 40

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 40

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE PURGE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently both Felix and Locus were heading straight for the bridge but the moment that stepped on it, the two found Naruto sitting on the other side with his legs crossed.

"No way." Was all Felix said which Naruto just stands up not holding a gun at all.

"Hello again you two." Naruto said to the two soldiers.

"So, you've chosen to make a final stand." Just after he said that, Epsilon appears right next to Naruto.

"Well he wants to kick your asses again." Hearing that, the two just look at one another.

"Think about what your you're doing. If you activate this tower, it kills everyone. Our soldiers, and yours." Epsilon told the two of them.

"That's war, Epsilon. Not everyone makes it back." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes just narrow.

"They can, if-" Epsilon was cut off by Naruto speaking.

"He won't listen... Best to kick there ass." Naruto told the Ai while entering a fighting stance.

"You the two of you are here, I can only assume the rest are attempting to activate the communication temple." Hearing that, Naruto just nods while speaking.

"You got that right." Hearing that, Locus asks him another question.

"You really put that much faith in them?" Hearing that, Naruto just spoke in a cheat easy going tone.

"Well, I did bring back my old team." Hearing that, the two were now confused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE COMMUNICATION TEMPLE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Contact." One soldier said, spitting someone which the one on his right speaks.

"How many?" He asked and zooms in to find Deadpool waving a white flag but the flag was his underwear...

"Just...one." Hearing that, the guy zooms in.

"What's he holding?" His friend questions the deep voiced man.

"I think it's his underwear tied to a-" he was cut off by getting headshot.

"What he hell?!" The other yelled while behind Deadpool appeared an army of soldiers charging as that stopped side by side with Deadpool.

Enemies to the west! Open fire!" One soldier yelled as they all began shooting but a group of soldiers move ahead to activate there shield so they could defend them but the shields were Crimson instead of blue.

"FOR NARNIA!" Deadpool screamed as they all charged.

"Heavy artillery, move in!" One soldier yelled at one of the openings in the temple which a warthog Megan moving until a wave of sand slams into it, sending it into th wall, soon enough devouring most soldiers on the ground.

"WTF, SAND?! THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!" He yelled in confusion.

"Look, east side! EAST SIDE!" Hearing that, the soldier turns fast to find an army of vampire minions charging straight for them. Just after he arrived to find them the two were instantly killed by kunai's hitting the back of there heads which they hit the ground. Behind the two was Scorpion but different. He wears a full-body battlesuit composed of two layers of light steel mesh separated by a thin layer of insulated rubber. It is armed with a cybernetically-controlled, seven-foot mechanical tail, with a tool steel articulated framework which can whip at 90 miles per hour. The tail has in the past been equipped with projectile weapons, usually an electric generator, although it has also been equipped with a spike at its tip, which can squirt an acidic spray, and a low-density plasma energy projector.

"Hm, isn't this funny." As he said it, next to him appears a fog of smoke that takes form of Ban who hasn't changed one bit expect for longer hair and a goatee.

"Just like old times." Hearing that, the two turn to find Iron End but he now wire the Thorbuster armor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK TO NARUTO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[WTF IS GOING ON?! WE GOT VAMPIRES, A SAND MONSTER, A METAL WARRIOR, AND A FUCKING SCORPION ARMORED NINJA!]

"What are you talking about?" Felix questions the guy who yells.

[THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW?! I WOULD RATHER BE FIGHTING THE COVENANT THEN HERE!]

Heating that, the two just look at Naruto with his arms crossed.

[Felix! Locus! Whatever secret weapon you two are activating, you'd better do it fast!]

Hearing that said the two behind firing at Naruto who takes cover but creates multiple kunai's which he jumps over to the other side whine throwing them full force, resulting in Locus being hit by one which he stumbled back behind cover, seeing his gun no lover works which he throws it down.

"We need to restrategize!" Locus told Felix who looks at the floating platforms.

"Well, if we can't go through him..." After saying that, Naruto sees the two running towards him with Felix using his shield as cover. When he skids by crouching, Felix jumps on his back and pushes off so he could jump high onto the platform while tossing two grenades at Naruto who threw two more kunai's hitting them and stopping them from exploding.

"Shit, he's heading for the back entrance." Naruto thought as he looks back at Felix charging straight for him which he suddenly fires a web right at the platform and pulls full force, resulting in it slamming it down on the bridge which Felix had to dive forwards in order to dodge it but found himself at Naruto's feet. The merc immediately stood up and throws a punch but Naruto catches it, twists his him whine pulling back so that they were face to face and headbutts him directly in the helmet which he stumbled back and activated his laser sword while Naruto creates a ice sword just as Locus began to stand up all wobbly but his eyes widen to find Felix doing a quick thrust with the laser sword but all Naruto does was take a step back to dodge his attack and kicks him in the chest which he takes a step back and ducks from an ice hammer; talking his chance he makes a break for the purge until something hits his back and was pulled right back towards Locus, both slamming into the destroyed platform.

"How is he that good?!" Felix yelled while Locus turns invisible but his eyes widen at finding five Naruto's appear which they all charge for Felix who gets in a defensive which he swings the blade but it phases through the first and second one surprising him. As this was happening, Locus charges for Naruto who was standing behind but when he punches him he just phases through him, seeing this he turns fast to find Felix basing straight up punched in the front of his helmet as he was sent in the platform. When Locus truer to run he was hit by a web and pulled right towards Naruto who grabs the soldier by his throat and tosses him back over to Felix who got back up.

"If you could just keel over and die already, that'd be great!" Felix said which Naruto just chuckled while having clones appear again but they just give the two the middle finger.

"Mother fucker." Was all Felix said at seeing that but noticed Naruto looking at the sky.

"Hmmmm, I think they already did it." Hearing that, Felix was very annoyed.

"The fuck's that supposed to mean? Christ, man, what's with the cryptic one-liner!" Felix yelled which all Naruto did was laugh.

"You do realize I'm just stalling for time right." Hearts that, Locus was now confused and even voiced his thoughts at what he meant.

"What he's trying to say is that you two have already lost." Hearing that, Felix didn't like what the Ai meant by that.

"Oh...really, and when exactly did that happen?" Felix questions them and got one hell of an answer.

"The moment Doyle valiantly sacrificed his life to blow half of your troops to kingdom come." Hearing that, they were now confused.

"Se, we may have lost our home base, but you left yours wide open." Hearing that, there eyes just widen by its words and look up to see there ship coming down from orbit towards the purge temple.

"WHAT?!" Felix screamed at seeing there ship now falling from the sky.

"You crash our ship, we crash you're! NOW RUN!" Epsilon said which the three break out into a full sprint, running away from the purge temple soon to be rubble. As soon as they get off the bridge, Felix stops yelling "Get behind me" which Locus listener she did so, seeing this, Naruto gets in front of the two surprising them.

"THAT WON'T WORK!" Naruto shouted while clapping his hands together.

"ARE TRYING TO DIE?!" Felix yelled at Naruto, thinking he's an idiot but his eyes widen at the moment it crashed he shouted "ICE GOD'S SHIELD!" resulting in a massive shield forming from ice, taking the appearance of Odin's face as it completely deflects the explosion much to the shock of the two who just stood there, watching Naruto deflect the explosion and he soon enough falls to his knees weakly and out of breath, the three surrounded by destruction.

"WHY?!" Came the words of Felix who walks over to the tired Naruto and picks him to so he could now be facing the merc.

"Why... Do you have any idea that now you're at a disadvantage?! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU-" he stops right there as Naruto places his left hand on Felix's helmet which his eyes widen all the way as rainbow lines began traveling all over his body, as this was happening the other merc was on one knee, watching this in shock.

FATE/STAY NIGHT OST-OCEAN OF MEMORIES

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He shouted which Naruto answered.

"I'm giving you back what you lost, your humanity. Doyle was right, I can't create peace... I can only lead others towards it." As he said that, Felix's eyes widen all the warns the lines all over his body, enter through his skin, through his brain and into his mind which he began seeing memories of when he was a kid until the day he became a soldier. Then he saw Naruto's past and his mistakes. Seeing all of this, tears began falling from his eyes as the lines slowly receded back into Naruto who soon enough pulls his hand away which Felix falls to his knees now taking deep breathes.

"Compassion... I don't know how but depending on the will of the person, I can make them feel Compassion. Not only that but open there eyes and show them who they were before they changed. So ask yourself this, is what you're doing right or wrong?" Hearing that, the soldier just looks down.

"I'm sorry..." Was all he said and just looks at his hands.

"Can you do that to me too..." Hearing that, he turns around to see Locus standing there. Seeing him, Naruto just smiles.

"Let's see." After saying that he raises his left hand and places it on Locus's head which he stiffens as rainbow lines come from his left arm and onto Locus who began seeing images of who he was in the past. The man, the soldier that came before a cold blooded monster; when Naruto pulled away his hand the merc fell on his knees now crying.

"Is see... It must've been hard for both of you. (But... Do I actually have enough strength to let go of the fast and forgive myself?)" with what he said and thought, he needs to find an answer and fast.

"I'm not even gonna ask how you did that but we have a mission." Hearing that, Naruto just nods and starts running again.

NEXT TIME, THE MANDARIN RETURN. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	41. FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS FANFIC

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 41: FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS FANFIC

Back to the others, currently they were all still fighting with few deaths.

"You damned colonists... I'm not going back to jail! I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna get my money! I-" he was cut off by a warthog being thrown into him curtesy of Iron End.

"Bulls eye!" Iron End said as he could see he was being shot at by bullets from sniper rifles but that ends when he unleashed an organs beam at all firing at him. Seeing him unleashing the beams, both Grif and Simmons look at each other then back at a group of minions killing a random enemy soldier.

"I can see why he was villain, his friends scare me." Simmons said in a high voice until Doc drives by with Deadpool on the warthogs turret.

"Speak for yourself! Ahahahah!" Doc laughed as he kept driving with Deadpool letting loose bullet after bullet.

"Sir there's only about thirty of us left, we have to retreat!" One soldier yelled to the commander and when they turned the two found Ban standing behind them whine cracking his fists. When the Reds arrived, they found only lifeless soldiers drained of blood.

"Damn..." Wash said which Carolina could only nod in agreement at seeing Ban throwing a soldier into the wall by his head.

Tucker, we're in. Can you make it to our position?" He questions which he got a "Hell yeah. I've got my own private escort!".

"What? Seriously?" Simmons said with surprise at hearing that.

"Yup." Hearing that, the Reds turn around to find both Naruto and Tucker.

"Naruto, you made it!" Kimball said while the two lopez's just nod in agreement.

"Sorry about getting here late, just finished blowing up the purge." Hearing that, Grif asked him his question.

"Did they go out like bitches, or was it slow and painful?" Hearing that, Naruto just shakes his head.

"I didn't kill them." Hearing that, they just look at Naruto like he was mad.

"Are you insane, what if-" Carolina was cut off by Naruto speaking.

"I unlocked a new ability... They no longer our enemy." Hearing that, the they were now confused but there attention was drawn towards Epsilon appearing next to Naruto.

"We still need to get Tucker to the towers controls. There's a teleported down the hall that'll take us to the control room. Once we broadcast our message, Charon and Ultron will have no reason left to stay here." Hearing that, Naruto looks away still not sure if it will work.

"Then let's push out way to the teleporter-" they were cut off by Iron End flying down near then, coveted in Ultron sentinels that he began ripping off, seeing this his own yes could only widen.

"RUN AWAY!" Hearing that, he turns to find Caboose and Donut arriving.

"What are you guys doing?" Simmons asked the two while a beaten up Warthig arrives with both Dradpool and Doc.

"And what killed your ride?" With that said, Iron End answers while standing up straight.

"He's already here!" Hearing that, Naruto immediately rushed to the end to see what was happening. When he got to the edge he saw an army of Ultron sentinels everywhere, fighting with the minions. But most of all was Ultron back in his real body, looking just like the one in there universe now fighting against Freckles.

"Kimball, tell everyone to retreat! Get all of there asses up here and I mean now! Ban, I need you to make sure none of them have gotten up here yet!" Hearing that, Ban just nods and jumps down turning into fog.

"There's to many!" Kimball said which Naruto nods.

"I know, there's over a hundred down there so tell everyone to get there asses up here! We're making one last stand and I can protect them once I can see where they all are at." As he said it, Ban tackled Ultron off of the pinned down Freckles who hit back up. As this was happening, the Reds and Blues were teleported to the top.

"Oh, God... I forgot teleporting sucks!" Tucker said now standing up along with everyone else.

"Wimps. Synthetic body for life, yo." Hearing Eppsion say that the two lopez's beat there chests with there left fists and stick them out.

"Verdad." The two said in agreement. They were all teleported to the showing an opened area with a single computer counsel. All around it was opened area with no windows showing the outside.

"Lavernius Tucker, welcome to the control room." Hearing that, Caboose expresses with happiness as seeing Santa again.

"Santa! If I know you were here I would have brought cookies!" Caboose said stupidly with joy.

"Do you wish to transmit a message?" Hearing that, Naruto just nods before Epsilon started speaking.

"I cut all the data the UNSC needs to find us, and enough files to place Hargrove under arrest. Sure this is gonna reach earth?" Hearing that, it just nods.

"This Temple has connections all across the universe by sinking in with other temples. Is that what you wish." Hearing that, they were all shocked at hearing his words.

"Yeah, let's go with that one." Hearing that, Santa began speaking.

"Then I sham prepare the charging sequence." Hearing that, Simmons just asked how long that would take.

Hmmm. It will be some time but I did hear Naruto's plan so I can at least teleport all of your allies up here." Hearing that, they were all surprised which Naruto just nods but bed her he said anything they all saw a beaten up Pelican heading straight for them.

"Uh, who's that?" Hearing that, Naruto's eyes just narrow.

"Sharkface." Was all Naruto said at seeing the revenge driven man flying towards them.

"I thought you killed him?!" Simmons yelled at Naruto who just sighs as he walks towards where it lands to find Sharkface exiting the ship.

"I told you... I won't stop until your dead!" As he said it, he raises a handgun directly at Naruto's face as he approached him. Seeing this, Naruto just takes off his helmet much to his confusion and watched him throw it over the edge.

"What are you playing at? Come on, put up a fight already! FIGHT!" Sharkface yelled as he throws off his helmet, showing his damaged face. Seeing his face, Naruto could only look at him sadly.

"Sorry will never make things ok, if I will kill you then I'll kill-" he was cut off by Naruto moving incredibly fast with his left hand grabbing his face which rainbow lines began coming down from his left arm, onto his hand, then onto Shark's face, relishing in him emceeing things he had long forgotten such as a team he worked with before he worked with the team that were murdered. As this was happening, the others arrived to see what Naruto was doing. As the lines continued spreading on his body, the man began to cry as he just to his knees. The others didn't say anything but watched Naruto pull his hand away and places it on his shoulder.

"If you want to make your daughter's wish come true then I suggest you lend us your support as he said it, he starts walking away while Shark just stood up and looked at the clouds in the open.

"How could I forgot... What my daughter thought of me." As he looked out into the open he saw something in the corner of his eyes and turns to his left to see Naruto holding out a gun to him.

"I think you'll be needing this." Hearing that, he just takes the gun.

"Naruto, you sure and what was that mind control?" Hearing that, Naruto gives him a nod while smiling.

"Of course, I have faith in him and no... I just showed him Compassion." After saying that, Santa appears gaining there attention.

"So?" Hearing that, Naruto just nods which with a blinding light appeared all of them, including Felix and Locus.

"What the-FELIX!" After Kimball said that, and with that they were all aiming at not only Shark but also both Merc's.

"Kimball, there big our enemy anymore." Hearing that, Kimball and the other just look at him like they were mad.

"ARE YOU CRAZY, DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT HE'S DONE?!" Kimball yelled at him but he just places a hand on her shoulder.

"Everyone! We have a certain time limit but one thing is for sure is that we must all work together or else we will all lose!" Hearing that, the others didn't like it but there attention was drawn towards Ultron himself flying in the air which he raises his right arm and below him ruses an army of machines surrounding them on all sides which most stood on the platform with them.

"This is the best I can do, this is exactly what I wanted. All of you, against of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me but be glad, say your final goodbyes." Hearing that, Naruto just swallows as he looks around at all of them back to back now aiming there guns with Naruto, Deadpool, Ban, Iron End, Ban, and Sandman all Fleming a hexagon at being in the front.

RVB-CONTACT FINAL TRANSMISSION

"So... This may be the last time we fight together." Hearing that, they began speaking amongst themselves.

"Katie, I've always loved you!" Hearing Palomo say that, Katie blushes under her helmet.

"I knew it!" She said happily while next to Grif, Matthews began speaking.

"I always thought you were like a father to me!" Hearing Matthews say that, both Grif and Bitter's mutter "Kiss ass".

"If we get out of this, I'm going to kick your ass." Hearing Kimball say that, Felix just sweat drops.

"Whatever..." Felix said while Deadpool took out burg his swords.

"This is gonna be sooooooo badass." Deadpool said, while Naruto was silent as he stood in front of his team of the Reds and Blues along with the two freelancers.

"Gentlemen, looks like this is it." Sarge said, reloading his shotgun.

"Sir, it's been an honor." Simmons said to his friend.

"Si muero, asegúrese de que mis piezas se reciclan." Hearing Lopez say that, the second one just nods.

"I love you too, Lopez!" Donut said, sniffing under his helmet.

"Aw, that's so sweet! Now, let us strike fear into the heart of these pieces of tin and send them to Hells dump! Ahahahah!" Doc said with happiness.

"Let's kick ass." Freckles said which all of them agree.

"That's the smartest thing you ever said when it didn't involve killing us." Grif said which Wash just nods.

"True that." Wash said while Caboose just laughs.

"YEAH! LET'S GET THEM!" Caboose yelled as he throws his gun to the side and starts cracking his fists.

"Guys... I wanna say this, I'm glad I came here... I'm glad I met you all... Your my family." Hearing that, Church just starts talking after appearing on Naruto's right.

"Hey, guys... I just want you to know that out of everyone I've ever met. I hate you all the least." Hearing that, Tucker just activated his sword.

OST END

"See you on the other side, Church." Just after saying that, time slows down to a complete stop with Epsilon sighing.

"Not this time, buddy." Church said with his hubs disappearing and he turns to Naruto, no all of them for one final goodbye.

"Are you sure about this?" Delta asked the Ai, appearing on his left.

"I'm sure...start a recording for me, D." With those words he starts recording while disappearing.

"Hey guys...if you're hearing this, it means you did it. You won. You kicked the shit out of Ultron and his army. I knew you could. But this is my last stop. See, when I came into this world, I was...really just a collection of somebody else's memories. But with your help, these memories, they...they took form! They became my voice, my personality. And, after a while, I... I began to make brand new memories of my own. All of these things are what make me who I am...but they're also holding me back." After saying that he looks right at Naruto.

"You... Are the key in saving our universe... Doyle was the only one who saw it... He believed in what you could be, he opened my eyes to what you can do. Tex didn't die, at the last second she deconstructed herself to help you gain better control over your powers which brings me to this. If I too erase my memories, if I...deconstruct myself, the fragments I'll leave behind will awaken your full potential that was. I believe that." As he said it, human sized version of all the Ai's he knew began entering Naruto and becoming one with him.

"I wish there was another way... But I'm leaving this message, as well as others...in the hopes that you'll understand why I have to go this time... Heh, it was-it was actually Doyle, who made me realize something I'd never thought of before. There are so many stories where some brave hero decides to give their life to save the day, and because of their sacrifice, the good guys win, the survivors all cheer. And everybody lives happily ever after. But the hero...never gets to see that ending. They'll never know if their sacrifice actually made a difference. They'll never know if the day was really saved. In the end, they just have to have faith. Ain't that a bitch." With those words, time speed up again with the army charging straight for them while they all began firing back full force. As this was happening, Naruto saw everything phasing like one second moving fast and the next slow, as this was happening his eyes slowly widened as his thinking suddenly skyrocketed his logic and creativity began thinking of new things including his emotions. In the span they were charging for him he already knew what Epsilon had done which tears slowly formed in his eyes as he slowly closed his eyes. In his mind he found himself at Peter's grave.

"Tell me, I'm not just some human and the son of a god. What exactly did you do to me when I was born?" As he said it, behind him was Tiamut The Dreaming Celestial.

"Yes, you were never supposed to stop the flood. We needed you to get back on your feet since you are the one who can change even destiny." Hearing that, the weapon Naruto constructed appeared in front of him.

"What is it?" He questions the celestial who answers.

"It releases all the limiters within the Makulan gems resulting in the Galaxy Mandarin coming forth... Naruto, you are also an Omega-class Mutant." Hearing those words, his eyes slowly widen.

"But that doesn't make any sense, I have never experienced-" he was cut off by the celestial speaking.

"You don't understand, your abilities rely in your body. Your body can take in everything such as the rings yet your body could handle it. Your body is that of a gods, one that can handle absorbing an unthinkable amount of power without exploding. The ability of compassion comes from the new ability you were given by the director so do not think that is your ability." Hearing that, Naruto just sits down yet he wasn't surprised it shock but passive.

"I can see the Ai gave you all its capabilities which not only have you gained more logic but also that of creativity." Hearing that, Naruto just looks back at the grave.

"Peter... I can now think more clearly. The mistakes I made will live with me for the rest of my life but if I am unable to let go of the past then I will lose more of my friends. So that's why, in order to do so I must let go. As he said that, he closed his eyes slowly now thinking of all of his friends standing in front of him.

"I except that what I've done will never be forgiven but I for one must move on. So that's why... I'm sorry." As he said it, he was staring down at a kid version of himself.

"You're the me that threw away and abandoned... It was you that I couldn't apologize to since you are me." Hearing that, the kid just tilts his head but a small smile appears on the child's face which Naruto goes on one knee.

"It's time I restart... I need you to show me how I can restart everything." As he said it, tears begs falling from the kids eyes.

"OK!" With that said, Naruto just smiles as everything became white.

Back in the real world a blinding light appears, causing all the Ultron's to stop charging and the soldiers to stop firing as they all turn to find Naruto standing there, now wearing the Mandarin's armor which on his right hand held a single ring, the purple ring.

OST END

Seeing him, many were shocked at what they were seeing which Naruto just looks back at them.

"W-Who are you?" Hearing Kimball ask that, Naruto just turns away towards the Ultron sentinels but more specifically Ultron himself.

"I am the Mandarin." With those words the machine charged once more even scuba being fired at. As everything was happening, in slow motion Naruto grabbed one of the machines and rips it in half which Deadpool began swung his arms lime crazy, cutting them in half unlike Ban, Caboose, and Iron End who we're just smashing the machines hulk style.

"OUR FUCKING LEADER IS BAAAAAAAACK!" Deadpool screamed as he sliced and diced more and more like no tomorrow unlike Caboose who was swinging one of the machines arms like nunchuck bat. Seeing this, Ultron immediately heads for the Computer counsel until a single hand grabbed his face. Seeing this, Ultron's eyes just widen at finding Naruto standing there but his body have off the an orangeish red glow now taking the form of a Phoenix.

"Ah shit-" he was cut off by being sent flying by his left fist slamming into his face which sent flying away until he was stopped by Naruto appearing in front of Ultron who was then grabbed by his throat, unable to break free from the Phoenix force's power.

"But how... The rings are in another dimension?!" Hearing that, his helmet disappears showing Naruto's face.

"Seems you failed." Hearing that, Ultron turns to see that they had just sent the signal out while still fighting.

"It's time Ultron..." With their words he drops the machine them grabs him by his face which rainbow lines began spreading from his arm onto his hand then onto Ultron's head which his eyes glow brightly.

"What are you doing?!" Ultron questions Naruto who had a determined look on his face.

"I want back my friend!" With those words, Ultron's body was consumed by rainbow light which the red in his eyes glow blue. As this was happening, they had just finished off the last of the Ultron sentinels which they just cheer.

"Ha hahaha! Whooo! Yeah, we're here too. What are we cheering about, guys? Huh?" As one soldier said it, they heard it.

"You forgetting about someone?" Hearing that, they all turn to find Ultron landing on the platform much to there shock through his form was that of his original with no facial expression but a visor.

"I'm not dead yet!" Ultron said with anger towards them which they fired there bullets but it had no affect. Iron End and Ban and look at one another before stepping forward while they stop firing at seeing the two in there way.

"Where's Naruto, I still have a score to settle with him?" Hearing Ban say that, Ultron stayed silent before his voice changed as well as his visor turns blue which they all heard laughter coming from Naruto.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES, HILARIOUS!" As he said that, Ultron removes its head to show Naruto inside it much to there shock.

"Naruto, what the hell is going on?" Hearing Carolina ask that, Naruto just smiles I got a lot of things to tell you but first Ultron has be reset. He's back to who he was before he changed." Hearing that, they were quite surprised.

"Naruto, you ok... You, never joke like that." Hearing that, he looks away.

"I got a lot of things to tell you... But first off... Church is gone." When they heard that, many had a looks of disbelief on there faces while Caboose was confused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SUNDOWN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Get your hands off of me!" Hargrove yelled as everyone was on the ground, watching Hargrove being taken away UNSC officers along with there were covenant ships also there including Tucker's son who was talking to Tucker.

"So that's what happened..." A UNSC reporter said, having a WTF look on his face at what he just heard. He stood, in front of not only Naruto but Kimball, the two merc, Sharkface, and the two freelancers.

"Yes, that's all that has happened." Hearing that, the soldier for very unsure about what he was told.

"He's not lying..." Hearing that, the soldier moves aside to allow the Arbiter himself to stand before Naruto who just looks up at the Elite while having Ultron's head now helmet in his right hand.

"Interesting, very interesting... May I ask, what you intend to do now?" Hearing that, Naruto looks down then back at the soldiers of this planet who were speaking to reporters about what has happened.

"He's going back." Hearing that, Naruto just turns around to find the celestial being once again human sized which everyone aims guns at it.

"What are you talking about?" Hearing Carolina say that, it began to speak.

"I was given orders to bring him back to his universe, alone." Hearing the celestial' swords, there eyes just widen while Naruto just stare at the celestial. The others soldiers got into hearing range of the Celestial.

"He is needed back in his universe, we cannot do anything but you can otherwise Thanos will cause devastation-" he was cut off by Naruto speaking.

"I'm not going back." Hearing that, it was taken aback by his words.

"You can't be serious, do you not realize what is at stake?" Hearing that, Naruto just nods in understanding.

"Yes, but I won't go back unless all my friends come with, if they so wish." Hearing that, it's hands turn into fists but before it could do anything it froze as if was given a message.

"B-... If that is what you wish." After saying that, it turns to Naruto.

"I was ordered to nullify the laws of entering another universe. You are allowed to bring as many as you want, but be warned we can't bring you back to this universe anymore." Hearing that, Naruto just nods in clear understanding.

"I understand complete my... So... Who wants to come with me?" As he asks that, he looks at them which the first to step forwards was Carolina.

"Don't even think about ditching me." Hearing that, he just smiles but his eyes slowly widen as he saw Grif take a step forwards.

"I for one am sick and tired of the universe, WE KEEP GETTING DRAGGED INTO THIS SHIT!" Grif yelled which Tucker just nods in agreement.

"True that!" Sarge said while Caboose just claps.

"Yeah! I get to have another field trip!" As he said that, Naruto teammates were greatly surprised at seeing not even a single one not except but all of them wanting to go with Naruto which he could only smile at seeing they all want to go.

"What about you sis?" Hearing Simmons ask that, Grif answers.

"Well... Last time I talked to her she was having sex with... Tucker's son." Hearing that, many were shocked which the celestial just shakes his head.

"Wtf is wrong with your sister? I heard stories but... Damn." Hearing Naruto say that, Grif just looks down sadly.

"Don't bring her up again." Hearing that, Naruto just smiles while the celestial just stares at Naruto speaking to the others with a smile filled with joy.

"One Above All, you were right... He is the one." The celestial thought whine creating a portal, gaining everyone's attention.

"I have prepared everything beyond this portal since if you chose to follow Naruto then enter it." After saying that, he stands to the side with his arms crossed while the Arbiter told the UNSC to not even interfere for this is a matter that does not involve there universe.

"All who wants to go to the new universe, follow me!" Naruto said with a smile filled with joy while it was sundown. Seeing this, the others felt excitement at being able to go to a new universe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THAT'S IT FOR THIS FANFIC, I WILL UPDATE TO TELL YOU WHEN THE SEQUEL COMES OUT CALLED "THE MANDARIN RETURNS" IT WILL FIRST INVOLVE HULK AND THE AGENTS OF SMASH BEFORE MOVING INTO THE IFNITY ARC OF SEARCHING THEM, THEN THE INFINITY WAR AND FINALLY THE HEART OF THE UNIVERSE ARC. I ALSO DO APOLOGIZE SINCE I WILL NOT BE INCLUDING THE NEXT SEASON'S OF ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN AND AVENGERS ASSEMBLE.


	42. THE THIRD FANFIC OF THE SERIES IS OUT!

It is now out, The Mandarin Returns. It will be taking place back in the marvel universe so if you like it then follow and review it.


End file.
